Jewels of the Heart
by Heartlocket1004
Summary: Two years ago, Black Cat died and the Sweeper Train Heartnet was born. Those closest to him assumed the change was linked to one Saya Minatsuki and that Train had no regrets of leaving Chronos. But what if he had one? And what will he do when she re-enters his life in the most unexpected way? (Train x OC)
1. Reaper

Train stood partially to the side, watching the scene before him with slightly narrowed eyes as Stamper Wilson approached their group. Approached 'Black Cat'.

Woodney stood, confused, with his left arm that bore the '13' marker writing on it still raised as he faced Stamper. The fake 'Black Cat' was clearly unable to understand why his latest adversary continued to approach him, instead of running away at the mere name of the legendary killer 'Black Cat'.

Train, of course, knew better.

For one, he knew Stamper's face from a Sweeper capture poster – the man was worth a fair amount as a hit man in the underworld, and currently rumoured to be working for an important and deadly arms and drug dealer. And as for the other reason… well, Train wasn't surprised someone had come to challenge 'Black Cat'…

Sven and Eve stood on Woodney's other side, also watching silently, as Stamper casually lit a cigarette before he looked back at Woodney.

"Watch this." Stamper informed the other, chubbier man, as he flipped a coin high into the air.

Stamper suddenly lifted his pistol, firing three consecutive shots in the air, and Woodney flinched while Eve observed as the coin fell to the ground with three perfect cuts around it from where the bullets had punched holes in the metal.

Stamper's underlings all gasped in awe, smiling triumphantly at their leader's display of power, while Stamper turned back to Woodney.

Stamper looked the man up and down through his glasses, before he smiled menacingly as he asked, "What do you think of my skill? Having me as your opponent shouldn't be a problem, right? Black Cat?"

It was very clear that Stamper knew Woodney wasn't the real Black Cat, and that the hit man had noticed Woodney's incompetence, not only in a fight, but also in the ability to stay calm when faced with danger. The hitman was now just playing with his food, teasing Woodney before he chewed him up and spat him out.

Sven was watching Woodney pensively, noticing the fear radiating off the darker-haired man, before he glanced over at Train. Eve also perked up in surprise as Train moved, stepping in front of Woodney casually.

"That's not enough!" Train called loudly as he covered Woodney both literally and figuratively. "It's way too early for someone like you to challenge him!"

"Huh?!" Stamper's men cried, surprised and annoyed by the disturbance, while Stamper just frowned as he examined the younger man who'd challenged him.

"Who are you?" He asked, puzzled, and Train grinned as he answered loudly, "Me? I am… the Black Cat's disciple!"

Behind Train, Woodney, Sven, and Eve all had the same dumbfounded looks on their faces at his declaration… though the later two for different reasons from the first. Sven couldn't believe _that_ was the cover Train had chosen while Eve wondered – yet again – if Train was truly just stupid.

Woodney, however, was in genuine shock as Train declared to Stamper, "It's not your turn yet to fight with my master! A mere disciple like me will be enough to handle this!"

Stamper smirked, while Woodney said to Train in a shaky voice, "Hey… hey, what are you blabbering about? You'll be killed!"

"Mr. Stamper, we'll-!" One of Stamper's underlings began as he reached into his jacket for his own gun, but Stamper cut in, "Don't make any unnecessary moves."

Stamper sniggered slightly as he looked back at Train, and he murmured, "The Black Cat's… disciple, is it? How very interesting."

Sven's one eye, the one not covered by his eyepatch, narrowed while Stamper chortled, "Without having a warm up event first, how could this show be perfect?"

Train just smiled back mysteriously, and Stamper lifted his still burning cigarette.

"Here's the signal." He informed Train, before flicking the cigarette out of his hand.

Woodney gulped, while Sven, Eve, Train, and Stamper watched the cigarette fall towards the ground, though their trained eyes also kept an eye on the whole surrounding area as well.

The second the cigarette's tip touched the ground, Stamper raised his pistol with a triumphant 'Ha!'

But the joke was on him, and he let out a confused noise as a black, decorated handgun came flying at his face, smacking him hard on the nose and breaking it.

"… He… threw it…?" Stamper gasped as he stumbled back from the force of the blow while blood spurted from his broken nose.

Train meanwhile whipped his Hades back towards himself, using the extendable decorative ropes on the butt end of his gun to pull it back to his hands. With practiced ease, he snapped Hades back into his right hand while he leapt high into the air, just as Stamper looked back up again.

"You… little brat…!" Stamper started to snarl, holding his bloody nose with one hand while he lifted his pistol with the other, but Stamper froze in shock as he saw something tattooed under Train's left clavicle, just visible above his shirtline: the number 'XIII'.

And then Train smashed his foot right into Stamper's chest, sending the man flying back and into a cart of potatoes.

There was a moment's silence as Stamper's men gaped in shock and horror at their fallen leader, while Train landed neatly on his feet a few paces away.

"… People like you aren't worth wasting any bullets on." Train commented casually.

Woodney stared in shock, while Stamper's henchmen gathered around the fallen man anxiously.

Sven meanwhile turned to Eve as he explained, "That's how it is, Eve."

"Eh?" Eve asked, looking up at the older man.

"You asked earlier, what I meant about the burden of 'Black Cat's' name." Sven explained, referring to Eve's question as to why Train and Sven had continued to stick around Woodney even after knowing he was masquerading around as Black Cat.

"This is it. Sometimes, by using the Black Cat's name, it's possible to frighten away your enemies. But at other times, it'll provoke an even greater number of enemies into fighting you."

Eve turned to stare at Train as Sven finished quietly, "For two years, he has… lived like this."

"Mr. Stamper! Hang it there!" Stamper's underlings were crying as they gathered around Stamper, while Woodney stared, stunned.

First of all, to take out such an impressive opponent… His eyes travelled over to Train as he noted: an ornate black gun, powerful, and the tattoo on his left chest in roman numerals…

A thunderbolt hit Woodney as he finally realized the mistake with his own tattoo.

"You bastard!" One of Stamper's men, clearly the second in command, cried as they turned to Train angrily. "You'll pay for this!"

Train just lifted a brow as he saw the way their feet were positioned to run – clearly, for all their angry words, they were going to flee before they could be killed.

"We'll get y-!" The underling continued to shout, when a gunshot sounded.

Train blinked as the man suddenly crumpled, a bullet lodged right in the centre of his chest.

"Wha-?!" The others cried as the man fell to the ground, dead.

Woodney flinched again, while Sven and Eve gasped in shock. Train meanwhile glanced sharply up to the roof on his right, his eyes narrowed as he zeroed in on the shooter. But when he saw the figure crouched on the roof, his eyes widened and he stilled in the way he only did when caught by actual surprise.

"How did she get here without any of us sensing it?" Sven wondered, as he too spotted the woman. Eve also stared up at the newcomer, tensing in wary anticipation as the strange woman lowered her still-smoking, black rifle while keeping her gaze on the group below.

The sniper was young, around twenty if Sven had to take a guess, and very beautiful. With her piercing silver-grey eyes and long dark-blue hair tied up in a high ponytail that swung behind her in the wind, the woman was a true femme fatale. This assertion was highlighted by the fact that, while her neat black pants suit and overcoat covered everything appropriately, it did little to hide the woman's slim but defined figure.

But what really caught Sven's attention was more than this woman's beauty; it was the way she screamed 'danger' in a way that made the very hairs on his body rise in apprehension. And not because she had just effectively killed a man, but because of the look in her eyes as she stared down at them contemptuously from her place on the roof. The look was cold, remorseless, and one he was familiar with – they were the eyes of a killer.

Sven tensed, his hand tightening on his trusty suitcase as the woman leapt down from the roof, landing easily on her feet, just as another of Stamper's men demanded, "What did you do, you bi-?!"

He broke off with a squeal as the strange woman lifted her rifle, the sunlight reflecting a little off the gold and silver highlights on the sides of the weapon, and pointed it at the man's head.

"Eep!" The man gulped, while she gave him a cold, sharp glare, before she turned her eyes back on the man she'd landed in front of.

"Who knew I'd run into you _here_ , Black Cat." She spoke, her voice as cold as her gaze as she stared at Train. "You really must bring bad luck."

"Julia."

Sven glanced at Train in surprise as the younger man greeted the young woman tonelessly. It was more than just the fact that Train knew her – it was Train's tone and his expression that worried Sven.

Train looked tense, his muscles tight as he stood stiffly. It was clear he was surprised by something, either this woman's presence or her appearance; and… there was a flicker of something that Sven couldn't quite read. It looked… almost like pain.

"It's been a long time." Train continued, and the woman – Julia – just returned coldly, "And it seems you've become sloppy in that time. What was that?"

She gestured towards Stamper, and Train bristled slightly as he replied in a tone so icy Sven glanced at him in surprise, "It's not any of your business anymore, is it? _Lia_."

There was something in the way he'd said her name that made Sven glance at Train once more. It was… sarcastic; as though that wasn't what Train would normally call her. Did that mean they weren't close, even before this unexpected meeting?

"Was it ever?" Lia shot back scathingly, giving Train another frosty look. "But I'd appreciate if you backed off from my target now."

" _Your_ target?" Sven repeated incredulously, while Train's brow furrowed.

Lia ignored Sven as Stamper's men started to try to back away with their unconscious leader while she wasn't looking.

They froze instantly, letting out squeals as Lia suddenly fired at them, the bullet just missing one of their heads as it cut the man's cheek when it sped passed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lia asked flatly, and the men squeaked as they turned to face her while she started walking towards them.

"Wait, please! Don't hurt us!" They cried as Lia came closer, but she ignored them as she looked at Stamper.

"Hang on!" Sven called as Lia raised her rifle again. "What are you doing?"

"What I was sent to do." Was her short reply as she cocked her rifle at Stamper.

"Wha-?!" Sven cried, when suddenly Train stepped right in Lia's line of fire.

Her eyes narrowed, but Train didn't move as he stated in a serious voice, "He's not even conscious to fight you."

"You may take the credit for that." Lia returned flatly, and Train's eyes narrowed.

"What happened to you?" He asked abruptly, and Sven frowned while Lia's eyes went even colder. "You're not like this – you would never have killed someone who isn't even able to defend himself."

There was a beat of silence, and then Lia smirked slightly.

"You want to know what happened?" She asked, as she lowered her rifle, and leant in closer to Train.

He frowned as he looked into her silvery-grey eyes, wondering what she was doing, when she abruptly grabbed him by the shirtfront and dragged him towards her.

"Ah?!" Eve gasped as it looked like Lia was going to kiss Train, while Sven cried in alarm, thinking she might sneak an attack on his partner, "Train!"

But Lia swept passed Train, and he could only watch – too stunned to react – as he was pulled aside while Lia swung her rifle around Train's body.

A black, curved blade popped out from the rifle body, which extended smoothly at the same time into a long handle, and Train sucked in a sharp breath.

"NO!" Sven yelled, starting forwards but it was already too late.

Lia's scythe cut Stamper's neck, slicing it open and no doubt killing the man on the spot.

Woodney fainted while Eve flinched, unable to believe what she had seen. Lia straightened slowly, the scythe held in both hands as she wielded it easily into a more casual stance behind her.

Train stood frozen in place, feeling strangely numb as he could only stare in shock at Lia's weapon. Or, more specifically, at the silver number engraved onto the side of the scythe blade: 'VI'.

"You're a…?" He bit out, while Lia just stood with her scythe still held behind her.

"Ah…" Sven also gasped.

He had never imagined this young woman to be one of _the_ Chronos Numbers. Not that her killing aura hadn't been strong enough to be one of the legendary assassins – because it definitely had – but…

' _I thought Train was the youngest Number ever at eighteen?_ ' Sven thought as he glanced at Train. ' _This woman can't be much older than that – though, it seems Train didn't know she was a Number, so maybe that explains it. She could have joined later… But how does he know her, then?_ '

"Gah!"

Sven glanced over as Stamper's men backed away from Lia with looks of pure fear.

"It-it can't be!" One gasped as he stared at Lia's scythe in terror. "The 'Reaper'!"


	2. Ghosts from the Past

Sven blinked, while the men backed away before they ran away as they screamed, "It's the Reaper! Run, before she kills us too!"

A deadly silence fell over the remaining group as Stamper's men ran for their lives, fleeing away from Lia.

"… You're… a Number… now?" Train finally spoke, his eyes hidden under his bangs as he addressed Lia.

She remained unmoved as she answered curtly, "Yes. No. VI: the Reaper."

Train's jaw clenched and his eyes flashed as he lifted his head to look at her, demanding sharply, " _Why_?!"

Sven and Eve flinched.

Never had either of them – even Sven, in all the two years he'd known Train – heard the normally carefree young man sound so _pained_. Angry, deadly, dangerous – those they'd heard from Train before, especially recently with the run-in with Creed. But… devastated? That wasn't something they'd heard before; and Sven silently prayed he never had to hear it again.

Lia, however, remained cold as she answered flatly, "You, of all people, don't deserve to ask me that."

Train jerked, before his fists tightened so much his knuckles went white.

However, his voice was toneless as he said, "I see."

Lia just turned away without another look at either him or Stamper.

"Wait."

Lia glanced over at Eve's call, while Sven looked down at the little girl as he asked, "Eve…?"

"Why did you kill that man?" Eve asked Lia, unflinching even under the older female's icy stare. "He was no threat to you Why-"

"Because that was the order I was given."

Eve jerked in surprise, while Sven's lips thinned at Lia's remorseless reply.

Train didn't react as Lia turned away once more, saying as she left them, "His life is the price for betraying Chronos. If he'd wanted to live, he should have listened to their warnings before this."

With that, she walked away, leaving the group in another heavy silence.

Eventually, Sven glanced at Train as he asked, "Who was she?"

Train didn't answer right away, and Sven wondered if he was going to ignore the question.

"Someone… from my past."

Sven looked up in surprise at Train's response, while the dark-haired young man stared down at his decorated handgun, Hades.

"Someone… I thought I'd never see again." Train murmured as he stared at the XIII symbol engraved into the side of his gun.

There was nothing more Sven could ask as he sensed his Sweeper partner wouldn't say any more. So instead, he sighed as he looked down at Eve, who also watching Train thoughtfully. Gently nudging the girl, Sven moved her as he went to pick Woodney up again, letting Train have some privacy as the former No. XIII continued to stare unseeingly at his Hades.

* * *

Lia threw her weapon – back in its rifle form – to the corner of the hotel suite as she stormed inside.

"My, my, someone's in a bad mood." A voice commented from the side, where a tall male was leaning in the doorway to the bedroom.

Lia didn't even glance at him as she stared at her Elysium where the rifle had clattered to the ground.

"What's wrong?"

The man's voice changed, picking up on her turbulent mood and realizing it wasn't the time to joke around.

"Nothing." Lia answered curtly.

The man's brows furrowed as he answered, "It's clearly not 'nothing'."

Lia didn't reply as she continued to stare at Elysium.

"Come on, Lia." The man spoke as he came up to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Don't shut me out."

Lia exhaled sharply, before turning to the man before her as she replied curtly, "It was just a ghost from the past."

The man's frown deepened, but Lia cut off any further questions as she asked, "Now, you can't just be here for no reason."

"Can't I just come by to visit my special girl because I wanted to see her?" The man joked, but Lia raised a brow as she looked him up and down pointedly.

"All right, all right." The man chuckled as he lifted his hands, one gloved. "There's another mission. No. X managed to track down the den that Stamper was working for; it's time for us to go in."

"Hit, or kill?" Lia questioned, and the man confirmed with a nod, "Kill – the Elders said not to leave any survivors. It'll also be our last mission for the moment; there's something else after that, that we're needed for."

"I see. I suppose you'll only tell me about that after we complete this kill first." Lia murmured as she turned to get ready to leave once more. "Well, then. Let's go… Jenos."

Jenos Hazard smirked, his VII marked glove glinting in the light as he lowered his hands and walked out behind Lia.

* * *

Train bounded back into the safe house living room, proudly carrying the pizza box as he declared cheerfully, "Sorry for the wait!"

Sven watched Train silently as the brunette male placed the pizza box on the coffee table, grinning like an idiot. He looked normal; too normal, in fact. And Sven knew Eve could also sense Train's troubled heart. But neither mentioned it, nor did Train acknowledge that he knew they weren't convinced by his usual happy-go-lucky act.

After a while of putting a good dent in the pizza while Eve watched TV, Sven spoke up.

"Hey, Train."

Train perked up, glancing over at Sven as the older man asked, "That Woodney guy said he'd decided to become an information broker, is that true?"

"Yeah, that's right." Train answered, grinning slightly as he recalled the idiotic but cheerful man who'd tried to follow Train and the others after recovering from his faint, having become Train's fan.

"I told him I didn't like dragging an apprentice around with me." Train added as he looked back at Sven. "And he said, 'then I'll become an information broker, to help out my big bro's work'!"

"Oh…" Sven hummed. "But can he handle such an important job?"

"Well, it seems like he was in that line of work before." Train explained. "It's when he inadvertently heard about the Black Cat, that he suddenly decided to take advantage of my name."

"He's really hopeless." Sven muttered, sweat-dropping, and Train nodded slightly though he added chirpily, "But I think he's a pretty interesting guy."

They heard a noise outside, and Eve looked up while Train glanced out the window before he stilled.

"Oh?" He murmured as he stared, with one brow raised, out the window.

He then stood up, continuing to stare out the window from his better vantage point, and Sven asked curiously, "What's wrong?"

"… What a surprise." Train murmured, before he explained to his friends, "The Chronos Numbers' two chief leaders… I and II have both appeared."

"What?!" Sven yelped, while Eve looked over curiously as Train's lips curved into a small smile.

"How interesting." He murmured, before he turned and walked out to meet their unexpected guests.

* * *

There was a long, tense silence as Sven and Train sat on the two sofas across from their guests, while Eve stood a little behind Sven as she watched curiously. They'd met the tall man standing behind the single armchair across from them before – Belze Rochefort, as Sven recalled he was called, and No. II of the Chronos Numbers.

However, he had never before met the young, blonde woman who sat elegantly in the armchair across from him and Train, her pale blue eyes surprisingly clear as she gazed at Train.

"…It's been a long time since we last met, Heartnet." The woman spoke up first, looking at Train first before turning to Sven and Eve as she added in her soft voice, "As for the two over here, this should be our first time meeting each other."

Sven just waited, and the woman introduced herself formally, "I am No. I from the special military unit known as the Chronos Numbers. My name is Sephiria."

The introduction as the leader of the Chronos Numbers was in some ways unnecessary, as the I tattooed on her forehead gave away this woman's rank and position immediately to anyone who was familiar with Chronos. However, even knowing that, Sven found it hard to believe this young woman was the formidable leader of the Chronos Numbers.

She was just so… different, from both Belze or Train… and nothing even needed to be said regarding the woman they'd met just a few days ago, No. VI. Julia. Not only was Sephiria older than the young, darker-haired woman had been, she was… warm. Where Julia – or, Lia, as Train had said – had been cold and so detached Sven was convinced she wouldn't even bleed if he stabbed her with a needle, this Sephiria appeared almost kind and gentle. But her eyes told a different story, as they seemed to almost penetrate his heart and see right into his deepest, darkest thoughts.

As Sven pondered, Eve suddenly piped up from behind, "You are… Train's former superior?"

"Yes," Sephiria smiled in a friendly manner. "That is correct, little princess."

Eve blinked, taken aback both at Sephiria's sweet smile and at the woman's use of the same affectionate nickname that Train often used with her.

Sephiria meanwhile went on, "Five years ago, the one who appointed him as a Chronos Number and conferred his gun upon him… was I."

She turned back to Train as she added, "To you, perhaps, that event was merely another burden to shoulder."

Train didn't reply, simply staring back politely at Sephiria, and she took that as the sign to get down to business.

"Today, the reason we came here," Sephiria began seriously. "You ought to know already, Heartnet."

"I can probably guess why…" Train agreed slowly, and Sven glanced at Train. Did that mean it had something to do with meeting Lia earlier? He wondered.

Eve was also looking over curiously, thinking along the same lines as Sven, but both were taken by surprise when Train asked, "It has to do with the world conference, right?"

"What?" Sven gasped, despite himself, before he quickly quieted himself.

Belze remained unmoving from where he was looking sternly down on the conversation, as Sephiria confirmed grimly, "Correct."

Her eyes were serious now as she began, "I believe you've already discovered the incident was carried out by Creed… and the Apostles of the Stars."

While that apparently wasn't news to Train, it was to Sven, and he glanced at his partner as Sephiria continued, "The Council of Elders recognized the extreme severity of the situation, and on the very same day they passed down a decree ordering us to exterminate the Apostles of the Stars."

Train's eyes narrowed just slightly, while Sephiria went on, "The other Numbers are on their way to returning to headquarters as we speak, and – as of now – we are still investigating Creed's whereabouts."

"Well, then," Train spoke up casually, "why did you come looking for me?"

"Because," Sephiria replied seriously, "I hope you can assist in eliminating the Apostles of the Stars – as a sweeper."

There was a stunned silence following her announcement, as Train was clearly surprised by his former superior's request.

Belze meanwhile explained, "The federal government has already decided to offer a reward for the capture of the mastermind behind the attack on the world conference."

Sven glanced at the other man as Belze went on, "However, this is utterly confidential information that won't be publicly announced for another three days."

Belze's eyes rested on each of them as he finished, "And as long as he's captured alive, they will unconditionally pay three billion."

"Three…" Eve repeated in shock, while Sven shouted incredulously, "Three billion?! That makes it one of the top three bounties in all of history!"

Belze pretended not to have heard his outcry as he placed a notice on the table before them, explaining, "This is the reward notice. Also, if anyone provides useful information on him, they will be paid five million. The danger level is classified as SS."

Train picked the poster up, noting the relatively recent photograph of Creed, and he asked slowly, "This was provided by the government?"

"It was provided by Chronos." Sephiria answered, confirming Train's silent accusation. "We were also the ones instructing the federal government to deal with Creed by offering a reward."

Sven looked up in surprise, as did Train, and Sephiria paused.

"As you know," the leader of the Chronos Numbers began, "we Numbers aren't especially selective about the methods used to complete a mission."

Eve tensed as she remembered the most recent run-in with Lia, while Sephiria went on, "Everything we've done so far is for the purpose of tracking down Creed, who has concealed himself within the Underworld. Every employable asset is taken into account and used to its fullest extent."

Train's lips curved up into a mirthless smirk as he placed the reward notice down again, challenging, "Even including me. Right? Captain."

Sven tensed as the tension in the room thickened, while Sephiria stared at Train for a moment.

"As long as you do not kill Creed… her soul will be unable to attain redemption." Sephiria spoke, and Sven jerked. "That is what I believe."

' _Does she mean… Saya Minatsuki?_ ' Sven wondered as he glanced at Train in concern.

He then looked back at Sephiria as the woman continued coolly, her eyes fixed on Train, "I know you met Lia again recently. She will join this battle against the Apostles of the Stars as one of the Numbers; it is inevitable that she will cross paths with Creed. Whether it is with or without you."

Sven glanced between Sephiria and Train, who's brows had furrowed just slightly while his jaw was clenched, as Sephiria finished quietly, "… I'll leave this reward notice here. What you decide to do next is up to you."

Train just sat in silence as Sephiria stood up and – with a nod at Sven and Eve – she left the house. Belze went with her, though he paused momentarily in the doorway to look back at Train.

There was something that Sven couldn't quite read in the older man's eyes as Belze stared at Train for a moment, before he, too, was gone.

After they heard the Chronos Numbers' leaders leave – their cars pulling away from the safe house – Sven turned to Train.

"Train…" Sven began, but Train grinned as he got up.

"Ah~! I haven't had to listen to something so serious in a long time!" Train said blithely as he walked towards the kitchen. "I wonder if we have any milk left?"

"Train, hold it."

Train paused, glancing back over his shoulder as Sven stood, staring at him.

"That woman… Sephiria. She mentioned No. VI." Sven pointed out.

Train just waited, his expression betraying nothing as Sven asked, "So, is it true? Did you know her – Julia, I mean – well in the past?"

Train didn't reply as he stared back at Sven for a long moment, before he turned back towards the kitchen.

"Ah, now, what shall I do if we don't have any milk?" Train wondered aloud as he walked, and Sven sighed.

"He's avoiding the subject." Eve noted, and Sven muttered, "Yeah. I'm not surprised though – that's how he is."

Eve nodded silently, thoughtfully, and Sven turned back to look down at the reward notice for Creed once more, while – in the privacy of the kitchen – Train clenched his fists and his eyes hardened as he thought of the blue-haired girl from his past.


	3. Mystery

Lia drew a deep breath as she finished showering, washing off the dirt and the thin layer of sweat that had formed earlier that evening.

The mission had gone without a hitch – as to be expected of two Chronos Numbers – and Stamper's connections were all dead. The message in the Underworld would be clear: Chronos was not tolerant towards its enemies. This was especially important now, after what had happened at the world conference.

Lia stared silently at the water swirling down the drain in the shower stall. Yes, it was important… but…

She closed her eyes. It seemed… despite her best attempts to be unaffected, seeing Train Heartnet again had shaken her, right to her core. His face could make her hesitate like precious few others could; and his eyes could make her question herself like no-one else. His expression when he'd seen Elysium…

Lia opened her eyes again.

No; he was no longer part of her life. She'd made her decision long ago – if Train didn't like it, he shouldn't have left Chronos the way he had two years ago. Now, he had no right to say anything; now, Lia lived for someone else's sake.

She stepped out of the shower, switching it off as she grabbed a towel and roughly dried herself.

Glancing in the mirror, Lia paused as she stared at her reflection.

A thin but strong body met her scrutinizing gaze, muscles hardened from hours of training and fighting; curves that had once been softer but now were angular thanks to the tight muscles. A body that she should be used to but… she traced a hand over the VI tattooed on her right hip.

Dropping the hand, she turned away from the mirror as she finished drying herself. Pulling on a bathrobe, she wrapped her long hair up into the towel, piling it on her head as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Ah, you're finally done. I thought you might have died in there."

Jenos's tone was light and joking, though there was a slightly serious note to his voice that Lia ignored.

"So, what was this oh, so important task that you couldn't tell me about earlier?" Lia asked as she settled herself in one of the hotel suite's chairs, and Jenos smiled though it was grim.

Settling himself down in the chair across from the young woman, he replied, "No. II wants all of us back, now. We're to stop everything else and investigate further into the Apostles of the Stars."

"Oh?" Lia asked, raising a brow as she surveyed Jenos. "But that's not all, is it? If you mean that… well, most of us had started looking into this before now."

"It's gotten more serious." Jenos replied. "The world conference was just the beginning; and those Taoists are starting to really become a problem."

"There's something else." Lia stated, giving him a sharp look.

Jenos smiled wryly as he admitted, "Yes… No. I has tasked 'Cerberus' and 'the Reaper' to bring Creed in."

Lia stilled at that, and her gaze darkened as Jenos continued, "The federal government has also – under Chronos's orders of course – issued Sweeper reward notices for Creed, with the reward of three billion in exchange for his capture. Dead or alive."

"Sweepers?" Lia repeated with some surprise, and Jenos nodded.

Her eyes became thoughtful as she realized, "That's to lure Black Cat in, isn't it?"

"It will also help if we can get some help from the other Sweepers." Jenos shrugged. "There is a five million reward for useful information as well."

"Although what you really mean mean is, the more Sweepers who go after Creed, the easier it will be to find his base of operations." Lia observed. "You just have to start looking where a lot of Sweepers suddenly go missing in action."

"Well," Jenos shrugged easily, "yes; I do think that is what Sephi is aiming for as well."

"I see." Lia spoke up, and Jenos cocked his head as she turned to look at him again. "But what I don't understand is why this had to wait until now."

Jenos's grin became sheepish as he answered, "I worried that if I told you before, you wouldn't be focused on the mission before you. And then you'd get hurt."

"Your worries are unnecessary." Lia answered curtly, and he challenged, "Are they?"

She didn't reply, and Jenos pressed, raising a brow, "Did you pack your medicine for today?"

"Of course." Lia replied smoothly, not rising to his bait though she did look at him sharply. "I always prepare enough for when I'm away from headquarters."

Jenos nodded, letting the subject go as he said, "Oh, but there is one more order for me."

"You?" Lia repeated, glancing back at him, and he nodded.

"Me." He emphasized, pointing to himself. "No. II contacted me to 'welcome' one Rinslet Walker."

"Who?" Lia asked, frowning, and Jenos nodded to the hotel room desk where there was a sealed folder.

"She's a thief-for-hire," Jenos began as Lia moved towards the desk.

She opened the folder, pulling out the thick file that had a small picture of a pretty young woman, probably around Lia's age, with shoulder-length purple hair, green eyes and a large heart pendant hanging from her neck.

"She's also had contact with Black Cat a few times in the recent year."

Lia didn't even lift her eyes off the paper as she asked, "And where are you to bring this 'Rinslet Walker' after you've 'welcomed' her?"

"To meet Sephi." Jenos answered, not looking the slightest bit bothered by Lia's lack of reaction to his comment.

"Her usual spot, then?" Lia muttered, and Jenos continued to watch her as Lia stared thoughtfully at the photograph of Rinslet.

"Very well." Lia sighed as she dropped the file after skimming through it once. "I guess this means I'll meet you at Sephiria's favourite restaurant. Unless you need help bringing Miss Walker in?"

"Well, I have a plan." Jenos answered with a sly smile, and Lia looked at him.

"You want to see the beauty in person." Lia noted, and Jenos grinned.

"Jealous?" He teased, and Lia just raised a brow.

Jenos laughed as he threw an arm around Lia's shoulder, saying fondly, "Don't worry, Lia – you'll always be my special girl!"

She sighed, but hugged him back, leaning her head against his shoulder as she thought about what was lying ahead.

So, it was finally to come… the day when she could finally face Creed and make him pay for what he had done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Champagne City_

After Train caught robber and killer Ronald Willington, Sven stepped out of the police station with Eve.

Lighting a cigarette, Sven said with satisfaction, "Mission accomplished safely."

For once, there had been no damage done while catching their target, which meant that they could cash in the whole eight hundred thousand reward money and not have to pay some of it off to injured parties or for repairs. Not that it was all that much money compared to the debt they owed, but at least it was a start.

"We should find a place to stay." Sven mumbled, before he turned to Eve as he added questioningly, "Or is there any place you want to go see first, Eve?"

"Hm…" The young girl hummed thoughtfully, before she looked around.

"Where's Train?" Eve asked, noticing the absence of the loud and stupid chatter that usually accompanied Train's presence.

"Hm?" Sven asked, before realizing that Eve didn't know yet; he explained, "He said that he wanted to look around by himself. I'm not sure, but… it looks like he has some memories in this town."

'Probably something related to that Saya Minatsuki person.' Sven added in his mind.

Eve didn't say anything as they walked on, though she apparently also was thinking about something deeply.

It wasn't until later, when they were fishing in the local river, that Eve finally spoke up again.

"Sven." She began, and Sven hummed questioningly.

"Wasn't Train an assassin?" Eve asked slowly. "Then why is he a Sweeper now?"

"Ah, well…" Sven began, even more slowly. "There seems to be many reasons behind it."

"Many reasons?" Eve repeated questioningly, and Sven nodded.

He remained silent for another moment, before he asked Eve, "Can you promise me not to tell Train?"

Eve nodded, turning to Sven inquisitively, and Sven admitted, "I don't actually know the specific details. But, there was once a woman who changed Train's life… and she was a Sweeper."

Eve paused, thinking deeply as she wondered if there was any connection with the woman, Lia, that they'd met a few weeks ago.

"But," Sven added and Eve glanced up again, "I think she has already passed away."

Eve frowned a little, and she asked, "Is she… Train's girlfriend?"

"Gir-girlfriend?!" Sven repeated, turning to Eve in surprise. "Why are you asking such a mature question…"

Eve just waited patiently for Sven's overprotective father side to cool down. And once it did, Sven explained slowly, "In reality, I think their relationship is a little different. In the beginning, I also thought it was like that too, but…"

Sven looked up at the sky as he quoted what Train had told him, "'I'm not that close to her. But I really admire her way of living, so carefree. I think it's better to call us friends, who value the same things.' That's what he said."

"Friends…" Eve repeated slowly, pondering once more.

"Then," she asked and Sven glanced over, curious to know what she wanted to know this time. "Do you think that woman we met, Lia, knew this Saya person?"

"Huh?" Sven asked, surprised by Eve's connection.

Though, when he thought back on it, it wasn't that surprising. Eve didn't know anything about Train's past with Chronos – Sven barely knew any of himself – so it was natural that she linked Lia with Saya.

"I don't know." Sven admitted. "I doubt it, though. I think it's safe to say some of the Chronos Numbers probably knew of Train's connection with Saya, but I'm not sure any of them would have known the woman personally."

"But Lia wasn't a Number then." Eve reminded. "Train didn't know she was one when we met her – but he seemed to know her all the same."

"Heh, you're right." Sven recalled, before he shrugged helplessly.

"I really can't say, Eve. Train doesn't speak much about his past, and I've never really seen the point in asking when it's clear he doesn't want to answer."

Eve nodded thoughtfully as she and Sven stared silently out at their fishing lines bobbing in the water.

"Do you think-?" Eve began, when her line jerked.

"Oh?" Eve looked down in surprise, while Sven gasped, "We caught something! Eve! Give the fishing pole to me!"

"Um… okay." Eve answered as she handed her fishing pole over to Sven, who began to reel it in enthusiastically as he cried triumphantly, "Ha ha! Our dinner money is saved!"

"…"

Eve watched as Sven wrestled with the line, thinking back to the question she had started to ask but hadn't had the chance to finish.

'Do you think Lia might have been Train's girlfriend?'

But now that she'd had time to think on it, Eve realized it couldn't be possible. Lia was so cold and heartless, that Eve couldn't begin to think that Train and the blue-haired woman could have had a relationship. Especially when Train was himself still the ruthless killer Black Cat.

They would have been too similar in the negative aspects and too dissimilar in the positive ones… if Lia had any positive attributes. Eve hadn't seen enough to tell if she did, but she had seen that Lia's personality and Train's could never have matched.

Then again, there were Train's reactions; and something about his expression whenever Lia was brought up…

Eve shook her head.

No; if anything, she thought it more likely that Train might have had something with Saya. And since that didn't seem to be the case, he probably just hadn't had anyone special in his life before – not that difficult to imagine considering his idiotic demeanour.

So, Eve had to be overthinking it… right?

'Just to be sure.' She thought to herself as she recalled something in Train's possession. 'I'll just check that later…'

*A/N Song of the day is: **Old Memory** from an anime called Yosuga no Sora I believe. I found the music online by chance, and it was so pretty I thought I'd share! The link is: /QKLKTJrjL1c


	4. Rinslet Walker

_A few weeks later_

 _Castrue City_

"Hm?" Lia looked up from where she was lounging against a pillar at the entrance to the train station as she saw familiar spiky hair finally exiting the station.

"Lia!" Jenos waved enthusiastically, grinning widely underneath his shades and Lia cocked a head as she examined the young woman beside the male Chronos Number.

Rinslet looked almost identical to the picture Lia had seen, with her short purple hair and green eyes, and the pink heart pendant hanging from her neck. The woman was perhaps a little taller than Lia herself, and dressed in a skimpy skirt with knee-high socks.

She was beautiful, and apparently knew it from the way she dressed and walked; certainly she was also probably used to using her looks to her advantage in her job as a thief.

"Who's this?" Rinslet asked as Jenos came up beside Lia and gave the young woman a greeting hug that for some reason ticked Rinslet off the wrong way.

"… Pleasure to meet you, Rinslet Walker." Lia greeted as Jenos let go of her. "I am No. VI of the Chronos Numbers; you may feel free to call me Julia, or Lia if you prefer."

Rinslet had stiffened upon hearing Lia's title, but she took Lia's casually offered hand gingerly in her own as she answered politely, "Likewise; and please call me Rins."

Lia turned to Jenos as she informed him, "Sephiria said she would meet us here and pick us up herself."

"Eh, really?" Jenos asked brightly. "So I get to ride with my special girl, and Rins, _and_ Sephiria all together?"

"I'm not sure you should be so happy about it." Lia observed while Rinslet scowled a little.

She wasn't sure why, but Jenos's words didn't sit very well with her – and neither did the arm he'd casually laid across Lia's shoulder.

However, before anything else had to be said, a car pulled up smoothly on the sidewalk beside them. Lia turned, staying beside Jenos as they all faced the car as Nizer and Belga stepped out of the car before Nizer opened the car for Sephiria, acting as bodyguard.

The Chronos Numbers leader stepped out in all her usual elegance, wearing a floral patterned skirt suit piece instead of her usual Numbers uniform. Perhaps she was trying to appear less intimidating, Lia thought – after all, the padded Captain's uniform did speak 'power' more than Sephiria's current feminine outfit did.

But Jenos warned Rinslet anyways under his breath, "You better be careful, Rins; if Sephi gets mad, she can be very, very scary."

Rinslet blinked at Jenos, looking confused, while Sephiria walked up to them as she greeted, "Long time no see. You look pretty good, Janus."

"Yeah, of course!" Jenos replied brightly as he held up his arms in a fighting pose. "I'm full of energy right now!"

"That's good." Sephiria smiled, before nodding to the shorter woman next to Janus. "You're looking well as well, Lia."

"Of course, Sephiria." Lia replied calmly. "Thank you for the concern."

"Not at all." Sephiria smiled, before turning to Rinslet.

"You're Rinslet, I presume." She greeted politely with a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you. I am No. I of the Chronos Numbers, Sephiria-"

"I get it now!" Rinslet suddenly interrupted, bursting out into laughter. "You're trying to trick me! Is this just another one of your stupid jokes, Janus?"

"Ah?" Janus asked, looking taken aback, while Lia actually looked at Rinslet in surprise. Was this woman stupid?

"How can she be the leader of such an important organization?" Rinslet was still cackling, pointing at Sephiria.

"I mean, one pretty face was one thing." Rinslet gestured at Lia - who frowned - before she pointed back at Sephiria. "But _she_ looks so weak!"

Lia shot Janus a look, clearly asking whether this woman was insane. Janus, meanwhile, was staring at Rinslet with a sweatdrop down the side of his face, clearly not having expected this reaction as much as any of them had.

Sephiria chuckled lightly, before she commented, "You are very funny, Rinslet."

"Huh?" Rinslet asked, looking confused at Sephiria's reaction.

Lia however shook her head as Sephiria smiled widely as she said in a slightly mocking tone, "Only someone who is ignorant would judge people by their looks. But, I don't mind at all!"

Lia observed as Rinslet's eye twitched, clearly irked by Sephiria's words, but Sephiria went on without letting Rinslet speak.

"Next, I'm going to tell you why I have asked you to come here." Sephiria explained. "But before that, Rinslet… do you like Japanese food?"

"Huh?" Rinslet asked.

* * *

Lia observed from the side of the room, sitting beside Jenos, as Sephiria spoke with Rinslet across the table.

It was clear that Rinslet resented Sephiria slightly and was very suspicious of the older woman as she and Sephiria exchanged brief words. Her resentment seemed to fade slightly when Sephiria praised Rinslet's ability to collect information quickly – though it also brought out an egotistical speech that Lia could have done without – only to return full-fold when Sephiria commented flatly-

"At least, I can confirm your ability to collect information."

The tension in the room heightened as Rinslet asked slowly, through grit teeth, "Are you… testing me?"

Sephiria didn't respond, simply staring at Rinslet coolly, and Lia watched as the purple-haired woman lost her temper.

"What kind of joke is this?!" Rinslet shouted as she stood up, slamming her hand down on the table as she yelled down at Sephiria. "I don't care if you are No. I or not! I hate people testing me out! If this is your attitude, then regarding the job, I will-!"

She broke off abruptly as a gun was suddenly against her temple while a knife appeared right before her neck.

Rinslet looked over sharply at the owners of the weapons, whom she had initially thought to be regular bodyguards, and she finally noticed the tattoos on Nizer and Belga's left and right temples respectively: V and XI.

Jenos just watched silently, his face very serious, while Lia looked at Sephiria as the blonde woman said politely but sternly, "I'm very sorry, Rinslet. But you can't turn back now; not when you have already participated in all of this."

Rinslet's jaw had clenched, while Nizer's eyes slid over to Sephiria.

"Captain," he began as he lowered his gun while Belga re-pocketed his knife, "after talking with this person, I can't stand just listening. Can we really use her? I'm still really doubtful."

Sephiria didn't answer, and Nizer turned to Belga as he asked, "You're feeling this way too, right, Belga?"

The gigantic man didn't respond, and Nizer scoffed, "You still have nothing to say?"

"Nizer!" Jenos piped up, and Nizer glanced over.

"Don't underestimate Miss Rinslet Walker." Jenos said seriously; too seriously. "Even though she has a violent temper, she is still beautiful. More importantly, her breasts are very big-"

He was abruptly cut off as a tea cup hit him hard in the face while Rinslet snarled, "What did you say?!"

Lia shook her head, when Sephiria spoke up, "Nizer, I understand your feelings. But it's my fault. Looks like my offer lacks, considering…"

Rinslet looked back down at the blonde woman, scowling, and Lia straightened up at last as Sephiria said seriously, "I'm very sorry, Ms. Walker. The food is almost ready; let's change the mood, and talk about work."

"… Work…?" Rinslet repeated warily, and Sephiria gestured for the other woman to sit down, just as the doors to the private room slid open and the ordered food arrived.

* * *

"Seetokhot?" Rinslet repeated, and Sephiria explained, "Yes. It is located at Lamboolisee Republic's township."

Lia was now paying full attention as Sephiria informed Rinslet, "In the last couple of weeks, according to our research, there are almost twenty sweepers there, missing. They were all after Creed."

Rinslet's interest finally perked up, and she asked, "And then…?"

"Correct." Sephiria answered. "I'm almost positive that Creed is there. I don't want to miss this opportunity."

Rinslet pursed her lips, while Sephiria continued, "Once I send out Cerberus and the Reaper to investigate, I intend for them to proceed with the assassination if possible."

"Cerberus? Reaper?" Rinslet repeated sharply, frowning.

Sephiria closed her eyes briefly before she opened them again as she answered, "Cerberus is a team consisting of Jenos Hazard, Naizer Blackheimer, and Belga J. Hard. It is a team that focuses on speed and aggression in order to succeed in their assassination missions."

Rinslet shot Jenos a doubtful look, clearly not sure if she could believe the dopey-looking man she'd been travelling with for the last few weeks could be a highly skilled assassin.

She then looked back as Sephiria continued, "Reaper is our best stealth and assassination member. You've met her already."

She nodded at Lia, who just sat coolly as Rinslet blinked, startled. That… somehow, Rinslet could believe. Lia exuded mystery and danger, in a way that Rinslet had expected Sephiria, as the leader of the Chronos Numbers, to as well.

"Rinslet Walker."

Rinslet looked back at Sephiria as the blonde woman called for her attention, and Sephiria continued seriously, "I hope you are able to advance to Seetokhot with them. In finding the Apostle of the Stars' base… I hope that you can help me."

Rinslet jerked, clearly taken by surprise at the request, before she shouted sharply, "Wait a moment, you're going too far! Why do I have to go-!"

"Aren't you now hired by us?" Sephiria interrupted calmly as she ate. "Though, it is a dangerous mission. If you're scared, you can certainly refuse. Because people who contain fear in their hearts will only get in the way."

' _Oh, boy._ ' Lia sighed to herself. ' _She's got Rinslet now. As expected of Sephiria,_ ' her silvery-grey eyes moved to rest on her leader, ' _she knows exactly how to read a person, and make them do what she wants. And they don't usually even realize it._ '

"Oh, are you not hungry?" Sephiria asked as she looked over at Rinslet's untouched food, when Rinslet suddenly slammed her foot onto the table.

"If!" Rinslet spat, heedless of the food she'd spilt and Nizer and Belga's tense shoulders. "'Creed is gotten rid of, you will receive the compensation you desire'. This was the condition you guys hired me with from the start."

Lia cocked her head slightly, before she raised a brow as Rinslet snapped as she pointed at Sephiria angrily, "My wish is this! You will resign from the duty of leader of the Chronos Numbers, and never show yourself in front of my face again!"

Lia actually blinked, she was so surprised by Rinslet's hotheaded demand, while Jenos gaped, "Ah?"

"Uh…" Nizer murmured, while Belga seemed in a similar state as Lia as he simply stared at Rinslet.

It was actually remarkable that Rinslet had managed to stun and silence all the Chronos Numbers present, and a small part of Lia was impressed. And, if the looks on Nizer and Belga's faces were anything to go by, she wasn't the only one.

Sephiria gazed back into Rinslet's fiery eyes, before she smiled.

* * *

 _Much later_

"… I never thought you would dare to say that kind of thing to provoke Captain." Nizer observed as the group got ready to board the plane to Seetokhot.

"Hmph!" Rinslet snorted. "Thank you for your compliment."

"… So you dare to admit it." Nizer muttered as he stared at Rinslet's back as she went first.

Lia glanced at Nizer as the older man's lips curved up into a smirk as he said, "Regardless, I must admit you've got guts."

Rinslet just nodded once, and Jenos smiled from his place beside Lia as he watched Rinslet almost proudly while the purple-haired woman walked with a straight back towards the plane. Lia observed him for a moment, before she closed her eyes and reopened them to face forward.

It was almost time… the real show was only just about to begin.


	5. Julia Hazard

Rinslet pouted slightly as she watched the pair sitting across from her inside the private jet.

Lia was leaning back in her seat, mostly ignoring Jenos as the man playfully teased and chatted with her. It was nothing like his usual light flirts with other women that Rinslet had seen so far – there was something sweeter and more genuine in his interactions with Lia that set Rinslet on edge. He treated her… specially.

And Rinslet was pissed off that this bothered her.

"Hey." She finally said, interrupting Jenos as he tried to elicit a grin out of Lia.

Both Jenos and Lia looked over, the former surprised and curious while the latter almost seemed to have looked over carelessly because she had nothing better to do.

Not letting that irritate her – much - Rinslet asked with a slight bite in her tone, "Is dating allowed in the Chronos Numbers?"

"Huh?" Jenos asked, puzzled by the question, and Rinslet sniped, "Well, it's not my business, but it just didn't seem like something Chronos would allow."

"… It's not banned." Lia informed the purple-haired woman, looking a little curious for the first time. And, for some reason, a little wary. "It's just not very common."

"After all, we live dangerous lives as Numbers." Jenos added with a mischievous grin at Rinslet. "Not everyone can handle that danger."

"What he means," Lia cut in, "is that we have enemies, both against Chronos and against us personally due to the nature of our work. I would have thought you'd know this, considering you know Black Cat."

"No, that's not what I meant." Rinslet snapped, annoyed as she glared at Lia.

What was wrong with this girl? Rinslet thought irritably. Would it kill her to look… _not_ so icy sometimes?

Rinslet huffed as she elaborated, "I meant, is dating allowed _between_ the Numbers?"

Both Lia and Jenos frowned, and Jenos shrugged as he answered, "Well, there's no specific _rule_ against it... But, why would we?"

"Numbers having romantic relationships with _anyone_ is very uncommon." Lia added as she looked at Rinslet rather oddly. "It's almost unheard of itself."

Jenos had gone silent, and he glanced at Lia quickly before looking back at Rinslet as Lia continued in the same toneless voice, "Dating between Numbers hasn't happened in over seventy years."

Rinslet blinked, while Jenos took over as he mused, "I guess we don't usually feel romantically about one another? Usually when we form any connections, it's more of a team or partnership than love. You could say there is a mutual respect between certain Numbers, but…"

"So, you're saying you and Lia have a 'mutual respect' for each other?" Rinslet asked waspishly, and Lia frowned while Jenos asked in confusion, "Eh?"

Rinslet just folded her arms irritably across her chest. Jenos continued to look puzzled, while Lia's brow shot up as she suddenly realized what had been bothering Rinslet.

"Rinslet…" She informed the purple-haired woman slowly. "Jenos is my brother."

"Eh?" Rinslet asked blankly, her arms dropping from her chest in her shock.

Jenos blinked as Lia explained, looking Rinslet in the eye, "My full name is Julia L. Hazard."

"EH?!" Rinslet shrieked, and she pointed at Lia and then Jenos as she gaped. "What?! You're siblings?!"

"What's this?" Jenos piped up, brightening. "Were you jealous, Rins?"

"Shut up!" Rinslet yelled, still trying to wrap her head around this shocking piece of news. " _How_ are you siblings? You look _nothing_ like each other!"

And it was true: the pair had no shared feature at all. Jenos – for all that he was rather good-looking – had nothing particularly striking about him. His shoulder-length hair was a common brown-black colour while his eyes – though bright and intelligent when he wanted them to be – were a nondescript light brown. His nose was sharp, like his square jawline, and his lips were a little on the thin side though well-balanced with his angular features.

Lia, on the other hand, already stood out with her long blue hair, and those piercing silvery-grey eyes. And her face had much softer lines than Jenos, with a button nose and oval-shaped jaw that followed the smooth curve of her neck. Her lips were also full and pinker, giving her the general appearance of a true beauty; in fact, the only thing that had probably kept potential suitors away was the cold and almost ruthless look in her eyes.

"Forgive me," Lia replied calmly to Rinslet's loud yell, "I suppose it's more accurate to say I'm Jenos's half-sister."

"Huh?" Rinslet blinked, startled.

Lia just looked back at her coolly as she elaborated, "I am Jenos's – and incidentally also my own – father's illegitimate child."

Rinslet blinked, while Nizer and Belga glanced over briefly before turning back to looking out the jet window as Lia said with a hint of mocking, "So, don't worry, _Rins_ – my brother's single and _definitely_ looking."

"I wasn't asking!" Rinslet snapped, bristling instantly, but Lia had also turned to stare out the plane windows once more.

Except this time, Jenos left her alone, turning instead to playfully tease Rinslet as Lia fell into deep thought, her eyes staring unseeingly outside as she lost herself in her old memories.

* * *

 _Eight years ago_

"Mama!"

"I'm sorry, Julia, I really am-"

"Mama!"

"Thank you for understanding, Charlotte."

"I'm so sorry, Julia, baby; I'm so, so sorry."

"Mama!" Julia cried as she was dragged out of the house where her mother and the strange man who claimed to be her father were. "Mama!"

"Quiet, kid!" One of the strange men in black suits, the one pulling her said irritably. "Jeez, this is why I'll never have kids."

"Yeah, but that guy wasn't looking to have another kid, was he?" Another of the men jeered. "He just had bad luck that his wife found out about his little 'fun'."

"You got that right." Another of the men laughed, while Julia struggled in her captor's grip.

"MAMA!" The twelve-year-old girl cried, and the man holding her finally turned on her as he snapped, "Shut up!"

Julia glared at him before she glanced down.

And she stomped on the man's foot, hard.

"Argh!" He yelled as he accidentally let her go in pain, and Julia darted away from him.

"Hey, hey, stop her!" Another man shouted, while Julia sprinted away from them. "Someone catch her!"

The men chased after her, but Julia knew the neighborhood like the back of her hand – after all, she'd played there from early childhood. It was easy giving the men the slip before sneaking back to her house – to her mother.

"Ma-!" She gasped as she ran back into the house; only to pause as she heard a crash in the living room while voices shouted at each other.

" _How_ could you do this?!" Her mother was shouting, and the man who had introduced himself to be her father answered sharply, "It's nothing personal, Charlotte, I assure you."

"Bullsh*t!" Her mother retorted. "You're letting that woman walk all over you, aren't you?!"

"Now, Charlotte-" The man began warningly, but Julia's mother cut over him sharply, "Don't you 'Charlotte' me! You _never_ had that right! I don't care what your marriage is like, but when it tries to take my daughter from me-!"

"You know it's not just my wife." The man interrupted sternly. " _Chronos_ has decreed it. You know my position – it's too dangerous to let Julia live outside of my protection."

"Yes, that's the argument you used to win me over." Julia's mother cried. "And that's why I'm letting this, this-!"

She broke off, as though unable to speak, before she went on, "That's why I let them take Julia from me. But don't even for a minute think that I believe that's the reason _you're_ taking her from me, James! Your political diplomacy won't work here – I know exactly why you're taking her. Because that wife of yours doesn't believe me when I say I'm not looking to take your money for child support! Even though I've managed twelve years on my own! She's trying to protect her wealth; to keep it for herself! You can continue to try to fool yourself, but don't you dare try to fool me!"

"Charlotte, be reasonable." James pleaded, but the woman was bordering on hysterical as she cried, "And you all called _me_ a whore! Because the only way I could buy food was to pleasure men like you, you all judged me! And look at you now! You're no better than a-!"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stop right there." James warned. "You know who I am – you know what I could do to your life if I chose."

Charlotte broke down into tears, sobbing, while James finished flatly, "Julia will be safe; I guarantee it."

"But will she be happy?" Charlotte sobbed in despair, and James replied, "That will be her choice."

Charlotte continued to cry as James said curtly, "Good day, Miss Lambert. I wish you a pleasant evening."

Something crashed in the living room again – sounding like a shattered glass – while James quickly ran out into the hallway.

He stopped, raising a brow as he found Julia standing, frozen, in the middle of the hallway, before he tsked.

"Bad girl, Julia." He scolded lightly as he took her arm and started to steer her away towards the door. "You were told to wait outside, in the car."

"No…" Julia said shakily, and he chuckled humourlessly as he said, "Come now, Julia, don't make things difficult. Just be a good girl-"

"No!" Julia exclaimed, trying to escape from her father's grip on her arm. "Let me go! Mama! Mama!"

Julia looked up hopefully when she heard a sound behind her, before her face fell in dismay as she saw her mother standing forlornly in the living room doorway. The woman's once beautiful makeup was in streaks down her face from her heavy tears and her blue hair was unruly from where she'd been grasping at it in distress.

"Mama?" Julia whimpered as her mother made no move to come get her.

Charlotte swallowed before she whispered, "I'm so sorry, my darling. But promise me, you'll be happy, okay, Julia? Promise me."

As James dragged a now limp Julia out with him – where the men he'd brought with him called to each other as they spotted Julia with James – Charlotte cried after her daughter desperately, "Promise me, Julia! I love you, my baby!"

"Mama…" Julia whispered as James pulled her to the car.

She was forced inside, and they drove away, leaving her mother forever.

* * *

Julia's mother died the following year, apparently from illness but Julia heard some people say it was most likely from a broken heart.

The woman hadn't had the will to take care of herself after her daughter was taken away, and her health had rapidly deteriorated.

Julia, meanwhile, had been moved into a lavishly decorated small apartment that felt cold no matter how many fur blankets and fluffy pillows had been bought for her. Yes, it wasn't the worst life – but Julia could barely breathe in the suffocating new environment she had been placed in.

Suddenly, her lessons were privately tutored, and she was never allowed to see or speak with anyone her father didn't approve of. She knew what was happening – Julia wasn't stupid. Her father was keeping her as hidden as he could, away from as many eyes as possible.

Julia met her stepmother just once – it was the day she'd been dragged into her new life. The tall woman with the beady eyes had looked Julia over once before sniffing.

"She looks exactly like that good-for-nothing whore." The woman had stated dismissively, turning away.

Julia's hands had balled into fists, but before she could cause a scene she was already being basically carried into her new apartment. Where she'd been dumped since.

A small perk to her dreary life, however, came in the most unexpected form of her new half-brother, Jenos Hazard.

At seventeen, Jenos was ironically the most aware of the unfairness of Julia's plight – or, perhaps, he was the most fitting to understand as a similarly neglected child. Regardless, the teen took pity on his new half-sister, and came by every day to keep her company.

At first, Julia didn't understand it – and hadn't appreciated it – but slowly, the unlikely pair grew close, and Jenos helped Julia retain her natural good humour.

Jenos was also the one who taught Julia to fight as he had been taught, and when she showed potential he encouraged her to sneak out with him to join the lessons in person. Neither of his parents knew – for neither had the time to be bothered to know what their child got up to, and certainly had less interest in knowing what Julia got up to – so it was relatively simply that Julia naturally became integrated into Chronos and its soldiers.

It was also around that time that her nickname 'Lia' started to become more popular. Jenos had been the one to start it, calling it cuter and much better suited to her; and it quickly spread amongst those who knew her best, including Jenos's mentor, Nizer.

By the time James Hazard and his wife found out what Jenos had done, three years later, it was too late – Julia had already caught the eyes of the Chronos Numbers Vice Captain, Belze Rochefort, and subsequently the attention of the young Captain, Sephiria Arks.

While her marksmanship had been fairly average for a recruit her age, Julia's potential and her stealth skills were unparalleled in the history of Chronos. It was only natural, therefore that - despite her young age – when she turned fifteen, Julia was promoted into a Chronos eraser, taking a place beside her brother; though she had yet to actually handle any missions.

As she became independent, Julia soon broke off all connections with her father and her stepmother, only retaining her relationship with her brother as she entered into the world.

Through the whole process, Julia stayed positive and true to herself - for there had been something her father had said that had struck home with her. The only truth she ever heard him say, since the moment he came barging into her life and every day after.

It _was_ Julia's choice to be happy or not – and she was determined that she would be. For her mother's sake if not anything else… she would find happiness.

That was when she met Train Heartnet.

*A/N Song of the Day: **Dear You - Kind** , from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. I like to think of this song and its variations as the theme for Lia and by extension Train. The link is: /CNBhm7ZudNU


	6. Cerberus

_Seetokhot_

Lia stood beside her brother as she and the members of Cerberus stared up at the castle hidden in the mountains behind the city.

"… That little girl was actually useful after all." Nizer commented grudgingly as he looked down at the small tracker in Jenos's hand.

It was linked to a GPS device hidden in Rinslet's earing, and thanks to the purple-haired young woman it had led them right to Creed's secret lair, outside which they were now staking out.

"She's older than me." Lia pointed out in her usual slightly cold tone.

"But she acts a lot younger." Belga commented as he leant on a large pole-like item covered with a protective cloth. Lia didn't reply to that.

"So far, everything has been going according to plan." Nizer murmured as Jenos pocketed the tracking device. "But then, Sephiria has predicted this very well. As long as someone who Creed has met before shows up, he takes an interest in them."

"Yes, but we should still proceed with caution." Lia reminded quietly. "Don't forget that you fall into that category of interest as well, Nizer."

"As do you, Lia." Nizer countered, but Belga pointed out, "Technically, Creed never met Lia."

Nizer conceded, while Jenos continued to stare at the castle before them silently.

"Yo." He suddenly piped up, causing the others to glance at him. "Let's go."

Lia raised a brow as she watched her brother slip on his trusted Excelion, his No. VII weapon with Orichalcum wires attached to the fingertips of the glove.

"You're in a hurry." Lia observed, and Jenos answered seriously, "I'm worried about Rinslet."

Nizer raised a brow as he asked lightly, "You want to be the hero who rescues the maiden? You've never really been serious about a girl before – especially not with Lia around."

Jenos grinned as he answered firmly, "This time… I'm very serious about this. Though don't worry, Lia, you'll always be my special girl."

Lia snorted softly while Nizer let out a bark of laughter as he answered, "You say that every single time. Including the line about Lia."

Jenos didn't reply, which Lia noted curiously, while Nizer started forwards towards the castle as he added, "But, okay then. We should begin… Belga."

Lia stretched her back, rolling her shoulders as she too prepared herself while the four of them walked slowly towards the castle's front doors.

"First of all, we have to figure out how to render the main door useless." Nizer pretended to muse as he lit another cigar. "But there is still some distance before the door… do you have any solutions?"

He looked over his shoulder at Belga, just as the giant man swung the fabric off of his bazooka, Verethragna.

"No problem." Belga said flatly as he shouldered and positioned Verethragna. "I will blow it up."

"Let's hope Rinslet can make it out of there once you do." Lia observed, while Jenos cracked his knuckles and placed his shades back on as he too readied himself.

"If she doesn't, then it's up to her to save herself." Nizer answered, and Lia cocked a brow.

'Liar', she thought to herself as Nizer cracked his back. 'If she doesn't get herself out, you'll do anything to make sure she makes it out alive anyway. You,' she glanced at her brother again, 'and Jenos. You two softies.'

Lia closed her eyes briefly before reopening them as she stared up at Creed's castle.

'I hope you make it out, Rinslet.' She thought to herself. 'Otherwise things could get very tricky. And nothing, not you, not even my own grudge against Creed… will be worth my brother getting hurt.'

With that thought, Lia readied Elysium, though she kept it as a rifle for now, as Belga fired a powerful shot at the castle front door.

The bazooka blew up the doorway, destroying it completely.

And the second it did, Cerberus and the Reaper were moving, flitting inside through the smoke and quickly taking cover behind the pillars in the entry hall.

Sensing nothing, Nizer nodded at his team and they darted out once more, running quickly down the hallway and towards the staircase in the middle of the large hall. Jenos held up the tracking device once more, using it to navigate towards Creed, when they all paused as a large figure suddenly appeared between them and the staircase.

"Shouldn't you guys stop?" The large man who looked almost like a sumo wrestler in girth asked as he grinned menacingly at them. "Chronos Numbers!"

"Apostle of the Stars." Nizer greeted back casually as Cerberus took the front formation while Lia hung deceptively nonchalantly at the back. "Looks like you're not gonna move aside, huh?"

The large man didn't reply, and Nizer said calmly, "Our only target is Creed. If possible, we don't want any useless fights…"

"Heh!" The large man scoffed as he stared at Nizer. "It looks like you're the one too anxious for a fight, No. V!"

His eyes narrowed on Nizer, who's eyes were hidden behind a pair of shades, as he continued in a growl, "I can see it because I'm the same as you. If ya wanna pass, show me your strength!"

Lia didn't move, remaining still as Nizer asked slowly, "… Oh, really?"

He dropped his cigar to the ground as he gripped his twin tonfas, Dioskouroi, in his hands.

"I guess there's no other way!" Nizer commented as he took a step forward. The large man smirked.

"Yeah… those crappy weapons want to play with my Tao abilities?" He gloated.

But his smirk was wiped off as Nizer appeared to have vanished he suddenly moved so quickly. Lia's trained eye followed Nizer as the Chronos Number leapt around to be on the Taoist's left hand side before the man could even blink.

"Whether it's crappy or not," Nizer replied as he swung Dioskouroi so quickly in his hands the tonfas were just a blur, "I'll let you decide!"

He smashed Dioskouroi into the Taoist as he spoke, sending the huge man flying with a yell.

Nizer straightened up as the Taoist went crashing right through a wall, a loud boom and falling rubble accompanying the man's fall while smoke billowed from the hole in the wall.

"Oh!" Jenos grinned appreciatively. "You blew that fat guy away."

"You just think too little of them, Maro."

The four Chronos Numbers turned their heads sharply towards the voice as it continued from somewhere in the smoke behind them, "The enemy is not some stupid thief."

Lia spotted the two figures standing in the middle of the smoke, one a child and the other a man in a cloak and top hat, as the man continued, "They are the Chronos Numbers."

Lia's eyes narrowed as the smoke cleared enough for her to see the newcomers properly. The one was indeed a boy, perhaps thirteen years old, with greenish-blue hair and purple eyes. The other was a tall man with long blonde hair beneath his top hat and wearing a pair of sunglasses that hid his eyes well; Lia recognized him as one of the two Taoists that Sephiria had tested Rinslet to find information on – Charden Flamberg.

"Of course I know that."

Lia glanced over as the overweight Taoist – Maro, apparently – broke out from underneath the rubble, glaring at the Numbers viciously as he spoke.

"Chucking me away so easily… that's an insult!"

Lia slowly straightened her Elysium while Jenos and Belga also shifted just slightly as Nizer chuckled slightly before he mocked, "Who told you not to show us your strength."

"Hey, hey." Jenos mocked as he and Belga stepped up to be in line with Lia, now at the front as they faced the Apostles of the Stars. "Shortie, Tall Hat, and Fatass. What an interesting group you got there, Apostles of the Stars."

"Shortie?" The boy repeated, his tone going icy and his eyes flashing as the very air around him seemed to shift.

"He's provoking you, Leon." Charden interjected calmly, and Lia filed that away in her mind. Apparently, the boy – Leon – was sensitive about his younger age; while Charden was harder to ruffle feathers.

"Fatass…"

Lia glanced over at Maro as the Taoist stood amongst the rubble, glaring at Jenos as he asked, "You're calling me a fatass?"

So he's another hot-tempered one...

"Yeah." Jenos answered cockily. "You got a problem?"

"Of course." Maro answered with a sneer. "I'm not a fatass. I'm just a 'person who's a little bit chubby'."

Lia cocked a brow while Jenos actually sweatdropped as he asked, "Ah… is that right?"

Nizer interjected as he said casually, "Just from looking at you, I know you're the least trustable – the one wearing the tall hat."

He looked right at Chraden as he continued flatly, "But we still have to tell you: our objective is Creed only. Can you be a bit cooperative and let us go find him?"

At first, it seemed that Charden wasn't going to respond, but Lia's hand shifted on Elysium as Charden said in a deadly voice, "What a stupid question. We… only want to destroy Chronos, and that is why we are here."

There was a moment's silence as each side weighed their options while also watching the others' moves.

"Mr. Charden…" Leon suddenly spoke up in a voice that barely restrained his anger. "I am going to rip apart this hysterical old man."

It seemed the boy's announcement startled Charden more than it did the Numbers, even irritating the man. Though not as much as it annoyed Jenos.

"Wait, you little punk!" Jenos shouted as he stared to step towards Leon angrily. "Who are you calling an old man?! You didn't even pay attention to what I said!"

Lia's eyes narrowed as the wind started to pick up around the boy, while Leon growled, "I hate people who look at me and call me a child."

Each of the Numbers tensed slightly as the wind grew around the boy, forming a miniature hurricane. Lia's eyes were slits as the hurricane suddenly flew forwards, heading straight for Jenos.

Jenos barely leapt out of the way in time, covering his face with his arm as Leon blew a crater into the ground where Jenos had been, the wind cutting up the rocks and sending them flying out. One of the pieces of rock hit Jenos's cheek, breaking his sunglasses and causing a small cut.

"Cheh!" Jenos spat as he landed with a skid a few paces away, when several shots fired.

Leon flinched, realizing he'd been too exposed, while Lia frowned as she stared at her bullets hanging in mid-air. She glanced to the side to see the Taoist Maro holding out his hands, clearly the one manipulating her bullets and keeping them suspended in one place.

"Ha ha!" The large man laughed as he stared right back at Lia. "Who's a fatass now?"

Lia's jaw clenched slightly as her bullets fell to the ground uselessly, while Nizer and Belga glanced over as Charden said, "You two seem to be having fun."

They stared as a blood-red replica of the Taoist appeared from the man's hand as he said, "Then I should start too…"

"What is that?" Nizer wondered, frowning, and the replica smiled as it called, "Blood Rain!"

The red figure flashed its eyes as small bullets of red liquid, solidifying in the air as it gained speed, went flying out in all directions towards Nizer. And Nizer realized that the Taoist's replicated figurine wasn't just blood-red – it was actual blood, taken from a cut in the man's palm.

Nizer quickly jumped back, dodging Charden's attack as he thought to himself. 'So, that's how this Taoist's power works. I'd heard about it, but this is the first time seeing it myself.'

Belga was suddenly there, using Verethragna as a shield to block Charden's attack before he flipped the bazooka around and fired a shot at the blonde Taoist.

Charden jerked a little in surprise, but again Maro interfered, grabbing the bullet in midair with his gravity manipulating powers, even as Lia fired on the large Taoist again.

Maro stopped her bullets as well, easily blocking all the attacks and Lia lowered her gun.

'So, distance, size, and number of attacks don't matter.' She thought, and Nizer echoed it in his own mind.

Turning, the Cerberus leader called, "Janus! Are you all right?"

"Hehe," Janus answered as he wiped his cheek and straightened up, "you don't have to worry about me. Chronos Numbers, time to get serious! Against little kids…we, as adults, can't underestimate them!"

Lia shifted on her feet while Leon actually trembled he was so angry as he snarled, "You… are a guy who can really make me angry."

The air around the boy was smoking again, a clear sign he was about to use his powers as he spat at Janus, "You and I can never be comrades."

"Oh, that's good!" Janus answered brightly. "I won't want an arrogant kid like you! But," he added with a creepy perverted smile, "I do like arrogant girls."

Lia shifted her hand on Elysium as Leo but out, "Let me tell you… why I joined the Apostles of the Stars."

"Eh?" Jenos taunted, and the boy shouted balefully, "Because, I hate bastards like you the most!"

His eyes flashed as he started to power up his attack again, when suddenly Jenos moved.

His hand whipped around swiftly, the Orichalcum wires on his Excelion flying out as he cut through the pillars all around the room. The stone went crashing down with loud bangs as they threw up smoke and rubble, throwing the Apostles into a moment of confusion.

"Belga, Nizer, Lia! Let's move it!" Jenos shouted, and the Numbers didn't have to be told twice as they leapt into action.

"Ah, I see!" Maro smirked. "Using the smoke as a diversion and attacking at the same time!"

"…This is laughable!" Leon snarled as the air around him shifted violently. "All I have to do… is create a wind!"

He blew a huge circle of wind out all around them, instantly clearing the smoke… to reveal no-one there.

"Gone…" Maro began in confusion. "Where are they hiding?"

But Charden sensed it immediately, as he recalled Nizer's words earlier.

"Our only target is Creed himself."

Charden's eyes flew to the upstairs level, falling instantly on the one set of open doors on the far landing – clearly where the Numbers had run through as they ran to get deeper into the castle after Creed. Leaving behind the emptiness he had sensed a little too late.

* * *

Down a corridor, closer to the heart of the castle, the four Numbers screeched to a halt as a whole squadron of Creed's personal army – the Shooting Star Unit – appeared at the end of the corridor.

"Fire!" The leader began, and the Numbers quickly took cover as the bullets came raining down the hallway.

"Well, this is a fine distraction." Jenos muttered, and Belga started to lift his bazooka when Lia held him back.

"You only have one shot left." She reminded him firmly. "I can handle this lot, you three go on ahead when I create an opening – I'll catch up."

"Eh?" Jenos frowned, but Nizer agreed with Lia as he reminded, "We don't have time."

Jenos conceded, and Lia said as she stood up, "Wait for my signal."

With that, she leapt high into the air, spinning to land her feet on the ceiling before she launched herself right into the group of Creed's soldiers.

"Wha-?!" They yelped, as the leader shouted, "FIRE!"

But Lia spun her Elysium – now in its full scythe form – before her to create a perfect shield as she deflected the bullets coming at her.

She dropped in the middle of the soldiers, who all turned to try and shoot her, and Lia called as she began slicing through the soldiers, "Go!"

The three men leapt over the chaos the Reaper had created, and Cerberus ran on ahead towards Creed while Lia moved like the bringer of death that was her namesake, swiftly and efficiently dealing with the entire Shooting Star Unit squad.


	7. Creed Diskenth

Julia didn't even look back as she finished slicing the last soldier's neck. The Shooting Star Unit's armour was strong and built to withstand Orichalcum – something they hadn't known before – and it had made her task more tedious than it should have been.

Luckily, it hadn't taken her long to figure out the armour's weak points on the joints. There was a particularly useful weak point on the side of the neck that she had used to slice through every single one of the soldier's necks.

Still, it had taken her longer than expected, and Lia was impatient and anxious as she dashed through the corridors. She had to trust that Jenos and the others were all right – but the lack of communication still placed her on edge.

Not to mention… Her eyes narrowed.

It could have been her imagination, but she swore she'd heard a wolf's howl earlier. It had been faint but she'd thought it was coming from the centre of the castle. And her gut was telling her that, despite the illogic of it, she hadn't been hearing things.

Lia followed the sounds of banging and loud voices, going deeper into the castle.

She ran around a corner and out onto a bridge just in time to see Belga hammering Creed over the head with his Verethragna, sending the man crashing into the bridge railings.

They were all there, Cerberus, Creed, and several Apostles of the Stars. Though, Lia noticed with a clenched jaw, she didn't see Durham Glaster, the ki shot revolver user and a known member of the Apostles of the Stars.

Jenos noticed Lia's arrival, but few others did, not even Maro and a Taoist wrapped up from head to toe in some kind of fabric, both of whom stood closest to Lia, near Jenos. Belga was focused on Creed while Nizer was too injured… Lia's eyes narrowed as she saw him looking like he was on death's door as he bled everywhere from where he was on his knees on the far side of the bridge.

"Train…"

Lia's head jerked over to Creed, who was bleeding heavily from his head where Belga had apparently hit him. The man sat against the bridge's stone railings, but he barely seemed to notice his injuries as he continued to mumble, "I thought… you finally realized… and… felt happy… for it…"

Lia frowned in confusion – why was Creed bringing up _Train_ of all people, _now_?

Jenos suddenly shifted, and Lia's eyes steeled over.

Now wasn't the time for questions – they needed to move if they were going to take advantage of whatever crisis Lia had just missed.

Lia leapt forward, flying passed Jenos as he threw out his Excelion, just as Maro took a step forward as he cried, "Creed!"

The Taoist froze as he saw something reflecting light right in front of his face, and the Taoist stood in shock as Jenos stepped in front of the large man.

"I warn you!" Jenos smirked as he stared the Taoist down. "Take one more step forward, and you'll become ham!"

"… You…!" Maro snarled, but even moving his facial muscles in anger brought his cheek too close and a cut appeared where Excelion's Orichalcum wires sliced his flesh.

Lia, safely on Jenos's other side thanks to their quick eye signals and teamwork, straightened as Jenos informed Maro and the other Taoist, "I'm very sorry, but I will not let you guys get in the way of us when we kill Creed!"

It was then that Belga noticed Lia, and his jaw set with determination. She nodded as she looked at Creed, sitting bleeding right before Belga. They were so close… they might actually do it…

Creed suddenly stood up, lifting his sword; Kotetsu, as Lia remembered it was called. The blade was invisible – Creed's specialty and his Tao power – but what made Belga and Lia tense was the man's strange aura.

Belga held his bazooka before him warily as a shield as Creed said slowly, his face hidden beneath his bangs, "… I'm so sad…"

"Creed!"

Lia glanced back as the strange, covered Taoist shouted furiously, "That's enough! Hurry and wake up; don't think about Black Cat anymore! Calm down, think it through, and you'll understand! That man will never become our partner!"

' _What?_ ' Lia wondered, her eyes widening slightly. ' _Was Creed… trying to recruit_ Train?! _Did he really think Train would join him after what he's done…?_ '

"Shut up!"

Lia looked over at Creed's snarl, and the hairs on the back of her neck rose at the pure killing aura that surrounded Creed.

The man's face was twisted into an ugly, unrecognizable mask as he snarled at the Taoist, "I'll kill you!"

Lia tensed, while Creed continued, "You… how can you understand my feelings? Train… in that secret organization, he was the only one different from the rest…! He hates this world, doesn't trust anyone but himself, and he only chases after strength!"

Lia stared as Creed started to really lose it.

"He is almost… just like me!" Creed shrieked. "Can you understand?! You don't know about him… the him that's a devil…!"

It was more than Creed's tone that stunned Julia though.

His description of Train reminded Lia of the first time she'd ever met Train what felt like eons ago. She could still remember those gold eyes that had shone with darkness and glinted dangerously from beneath a permanent scowl under bronze bangs. Except... Creed was wrong. That wasn't all Train had been. Even back then… he'd always been more.

And Lia jolted as she realized she'd been referring to him as 'Train' again, even if only in her head. Her jaw clenched as she forced herself to refocus – now wasn't the time to be lost in the past.

But it was so difficult with Creed right there in front of her, and the knowledge that Tr-Black Cat had to have just been there. It was the only explanation for Creed's breakdown and the Taoist's shouts to try and wake Creed up.

' _Concentrate! You can't afford to make any mistakes today!_ ' Lia scolded herself mentally as Creed continued to lose it. ' _If nothing else, do it for_ her!'

"It's impossible for you to understand!"

Lia jerked as Creed threw his head back, having lost it completely as he screamed, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

There was a bright flash of light as Creed lifted his Imagine Blade, and Lia's eyes went wide, along with Jenos and Belga's. Because suddenly, there was a visible blade in front of Creed… if it could be called a blade.

It was shaped roughly like a regular large blade; except for the face on the side and the gaping mouth in the centre of the blade that was baring its teeth at them even now.

Just when things looked like it couldn't get worse, there was a sudden large and strange boom as the entire castle shook.

Apparently, it took the Taoists by surprise as well as Maro snapped, "What is it this time?!"

The pretty green-haired woman who'd been standing near Creed – one of only two Apostles who weren't surprised beside Creed (though Creed was so far gone beyond the line of sanity that it was unclear if he was unsurprised because he'd been aware this was going to happen or because he couldn't care less) – looked up as small bits of rubble started to fall down on them.

At the same time, the covered Taoist asked, "Explosion…? This is…"

The Taoist whirled on the other unsurprised Apostle, a young dark-haired man in a white lab coat who was standing beside the pretty, green-haired woman.

"Doctor!" The covered Taoist shouted, and the man – Doctor – answered casually, "It seems like it's about time."

"… What?" The covered Taoist demanded, while Lia and Jenos also looked over sharply.

"This castle," Doctor explained, "will explode very soon."

Lia's jaw clenched as she turned back to Creed, who was looking unperturbed.

He didn't even seem to have noticed the collapsing castle as he stared at the Numbers, saying with a manic look in his eyes, "It seems Kotetsu is thirsty for blood… This sadness… I'll use your death to make it go away!"

Lia's eyes narrowed as the sword began to _laugh_ , it's mouth opening wide as it cackled as Creed slowly lifted his blade against Belga.

"I'm coming!" Creed yelled as he leapt at Belga, smashing his Kotetsu against Belga's Verethragna.

And Lia sucked in a sharp breath as the blade actually cracked the Orichalcum casing on Belga's bazooka.

"Let me see your blood!" Creed screamed, and his blade twisted, suddenly losing its fixed form as it bent and came flying down on Belga's shoulder, cutting him deeply as it took the Number by surprise.

Creed laughed, when suddenly he felt something coming at him.

He leapt back just as Lia smashed her Elysium into the ground where Creed had been less than a second before.

"Che!" She spat as she spun and swung at Creed again, while he dodged her.

"Hehe, Julia Hazard!" Creed declared, his eyes wild. "Train's old 'pupil'."

Lia's jaw locked, while Creed mocked, "It's been a long time – though we've never actually met! Did you get my present back then? Did it hurt?! That's the pain I feel in my heart right now!"

Lia snarled as she swiped at Creed, landing a blow as her blade cut across Creed's chest. But it may as well have been a small paper cut for all it stopped Creed as he made to swing his own blade down on Lia.

He stopped however, as he felt another presence appear behind him, and Creed glanced back to see Jenos coming towards him. Creed leapt out of the way as Jenos's Excelion wires came flying in, the wires slicing through the ground where Creed had been.

"Don't think of escaping!" Jenos shouted as he continued to swipe his hand around, manipulating the wires on his Excelion to go after Creed.

Lia leapt in to join the fray, moving to block Creed as the man dodged Jenos's attacks. She swung Elysium around, and Creed was forced to pause in his fast dance against Jenos as he blocked her blade with his own. He swung them around, however, placing Lia between himself and Jenos.

"Che!" Jenos tsked as he quickly changed his wires' directions to avoid hurting his sister, while Lia's eyes hardened.

"Nice try." Lia snarled before she shoved and pushed Creed's blade off of hers. "Not good enough though!"

She swiped Elysium around once more, this time causing a deep cut on Creed's leg. It should have stopped his movements completely, at least on that leg; but Lia frowned as Creed still moved.

He had slowed, however, and Jenos saw an opportunity.

"Bastard!" Jenos shouted as he came in closer, "I'm taking your head!"

A gun suddenly appeared against his temple, the hand holding it coming out of a portal of some kind.

"Jenos!" Lia shouted as she was distracted by his plight, and Jenos barely dodged the attack with his own quick reflexes, managing to duck just before the gun fired.

"Sh*t…!" Jenos muttered as he turned sharply to see where the source of the attack had come from, and he spotted the strange green-haired woman standing on the other side of the bridge, the only Apostle left as the others had somehow disappeared.

"… That woman…?" Lia wondered, when she suddenly flinched as Creed screamed from near her, "Echidna! I am enjoying this! Do not interfere!"

The woman – Echidna – jumped, as startled by Creed's declaration as Jenos and Lia were.

"What…?" Lia began, when Jenos yelled, "Lia! Look out-!"

Lia leapt out of the way, but she was a beat too late and she grunted as Kotetsu cut her deeply on her right side.

"Urgh!" She bit out as she landed a little unsteadily, holding her heavily bleeding side.

Jenos spat as he started to lunge for Creed, "You, son of a-?!"

Jenos paused in shock and confusion as Nizer suddenly appeared behind Creed, the severely injured man using one of his tonfas to hold Creed tightly against his chest.

"Nizer?!" Jenos cried, while Lia gasped the same.

"… What do you think you are doing?" Creed taunted as he glanced back at Nizer, unable to move away but not too worried at the moment. "With you pitiful body like that..."

Nizer ignored the other man and the way his own blood was dripping like rain onto the ground from his open wounds, as he shouted, "Belga!"

Lia looked over in alarm as she heard a low smack, and she saw Belga aiming his Verethragna… right at Creed… and Nizer.

"Belga?!" Lia cried, while Jenos shouted, "Wa-wait a second! Belga! What do you think you're doing."

Belga didn't answer at once, as more of the castle fell apart around them, before he said grimly, "This is… the style of the Chronos Numbers."

Lia's eyes went wide, while Jenos jerked in surprise.

"No, Belga-!" Lia screamed, just as Belga fired.

Echidna started forwards as well in alarm, reaching for Creed, while Lia could only watch helplessly, knowing it was too late… And the shot missed.

Lia shuddered in a mix of relief and anxiety, while Belga slowly turned as he asked, "Jenos… why did you stop me?"

Jenos just tightened his fingers where his Excelion's wires were wrapped around the mouth of Belga's Verethragna.

"I still… cannot approve…" Jenos bit out as he clenched his hand, tugging further on Belga's bazooka. "Our mission is to destroy Creed…!"

He raised his head, looking right at Belga as he demanded, "But even if the mission was accomplished; what is the use if we lose our comrades!"

Belga's eyes widened as he stared at Jenos, while Nizer shouted angrily, "Stop messing around, Jenos! Leave me alone-!"

He gasped, choking out a spray of blood before he collapsed as his body couldn't take the strain anymore and succumbed to his wounds.

"Nizer!" Lia shouted, while Creed looked down at Nizer coolly as he commented, "My… you're too impressive, Nizer. You were supposed to be dead."

"Shut up!" Lia yelled as she sliced at Creed, who dodged, while Jenos shouted at the same time, "Bastard!"

Jenos's wires caught Creed before he could fully avoid the attack, and Lia ran forward as Creed's arm was sliced off by Jenos's weapon. But the man wasn't even fazed as he simply smirked at Jenos, who snarled as he too raced towards Creed.

"Creed! We should go now!" Echidna cried, and Lia snarled; "You're not going anywhere!"

She swung at Creed, even as the bridge started to crumble around them. Creed dodged, before swinging his own sword on her.

Lia blocked the attack, before she was forced to leap back as Creed's Kotetsu started to bend again, reaching for her shoulder – and she hissed as it still managed to cut her deeply across her left shoulder anyway.

Echidna opened another portal right behind Creed, and the pair turned towards it while Jenos yelled, "You won't escape!"

But the floor right in front of him collapsed, and Jenos realized that if he continued after Creed, he would end up killing all of them without any guarantee of success. Creed was already almost gone…

"Lia!" Jenos shouted as he saw his sister snarling as she tried to go after Creed anyway. "Lia, we've got to go!"

"No! He's right there!" Lia shouted, her eyes filled with rage and despair as she switched Elysium to rifle form and began firing at Creed only for Echidna to use her portals to alter the bullets' paths away from Creed.

"Get back here! I'm not losing you like this!" Jenos snapped. "Don't you DARE do that to me!"

That made her hesitate, and she lost her timing to chase Creed: he was gone.

With a clenched jaw, Lia turned towards Jenos, when the bridge gave out beneath her feet.

"LIA!" Jenos yelled in alarm, and his sister quickly leapt back and away.

It took her to the other side of the castle, and Jenos looked up as the ceiling started to cave in.

"Lia, get out!" He ordered as he pointed to the other side of the bridge. "Get out; we'll regroup outside!"

"Right" Lia shouted as she turned, away from her brother and Belga and the fallen Nizer, and she ran for the other side of the bridge as Cerberus escaped out the other way. The castle was quickly falling all around her, and she realized she wouldn't make it to the stairs – she'd be lucky if she made it to a window. And with the loss of anger-fueled adrenaline after losing Creed yet again, she was starting to feel her deep injuries far more acutely than she wished she would.

"Urgh!" Lia growled as she avoided another piece of collapsing ceiling, her shoulder and side throbbing. She'd lost too much blood… she wasn't going to make it…

" _Don't you DARE do that to me!_ "

"Just a window…" She panted as she pushed herself to run, even as the ceiling started to fall around her. She couldn't die on her brother now. "If I can… just…"

She saw one as she ran out into a corridor, and Lia didn't even think twice. She ran straight for it, crashing through the window and falling out just as the ceiling collapsed behind her, almost crushing her.

"Ugh…" Lia gasped as she went into free-fall.

There was a lake… but… would she make it? And even if she did…

Lia lost consciousness as she landed with a smack and a splash in the lake, the force of the blow when she hit the water knocking her out.

* * *

 _Below the castle_

Eve was trying to cheer Sven up about the ruined car – which had become damaged as they'd sped for their lives away from the exploding castle – that they'd now have to replace while Rinslet stared worriedly at the smoke as the castle continued to implode.

"You really care, about the Chronos Numbers." Train commented as he came up behind the purple-haired woman.

"Well…" Rinslet hesitated. "They also saved me before… and…"

They all looked up as they heard a faint smashing sound in the distance, and Rinslet's eyes went wide as she saw the distinctly feminine figure clad in all black falling out a window from the collapsing castle and towards the lake.

"Is that…?" Sven began in surprise, recognizing the long blue hair, while Rinslet gasped as she cried, "She looks injured!"

"Will she be able to swim-?" Eve was saying at the same time, when suddenly there was a whoosh from beside them that cut them all off.

"Train?!" Sven called, but the brunette male didn't even glance over as he raced towards the lake.

Rinslet, having been the only one facing Train when he started sprinting, saw the look on his face as he ran, and her eyes widened while Train sped by her to dive right into the lake just as Lia hit the water with a large splash.

"Train!" Sven yelled, while Eve gaped in shock.

Rinslet could only stand, stunned, as she slowly turned to stare at where they could see Train swimming swiftly to where Lia had sunk below the water's surface, the woman obviously knocked out. The look on his face… it had been pure, absolute, _desperate_ fear. It wasn't the face of someone worried for another human being; nor was it simply the face of someone seeing an acquaintance – even friend - in trouble.

Train's face had been the face of a man who had just seen his very _life_ fly by before him – and there was only one reason Rinslet could think of for him to look that way.

*A/N Song of the Day: **Meikyuu Butterfly** from Shugo Chara. The link is: /4Z13QSpPi-0


	8. Trauma

Rinslet watched, frozen, as Train resurfaced, pulling Lia with him as he swam back to the shore.

"Jeez, Train, don't scare me like that-"

Sven began to complain as he and Eve hurried to the lakeside to help Train, but Sven was cut off as Train yelled, his voice desperate and almost terrified, "Jules! Jules!"

Sven stopped dead, staring at Train in shock as Train checked Lia for signs of life, still yelling even as his voice cracked, "Jules! Wake up! Jules!"

Eve also gawked as Train smacked Lia's face slightly before – after getting no response – Train bent down and pressed his lips against Lia's. He broke away quickly, pumping Lia's chest before he returned to her mouth as he administered emergency CPR.

Normally, Sven would have offered to help; but not only did he think Train probably wasn't capable of hearing and accepting the offer, Sven also couldn't get his body to move as he stared at Train where the young man was working desperately to save a woman he'd never even mentioned prior to the day they had accidentally run into her. And then never mentioned again since.

Train began to pump Lia's chest yet again, when she suddenly coughed, spewing up lake water.

Train quickly turned her on her uninjured right arm as Lia coughed out all the water in her lungs, helping her get all the water out of her body.

"Jules?" Train asked, peering down at the woman worriedly, but she only blinked at him once before her eyes closed again and she passed out once more.

There was a heavy silence after that, in which Train sighed in relief as he physically sagged tiredly, while his friends stared at him in numb shock. None of them knew what to say; they weren't even sure what they'd just seen yet as each of them slowly let the scene sink in.

After a moment, Train tore at the bottom of his shirt, pressing the fabric onto Lia's two most prominent injuries and putting pressure on the wound for now.

"Train…" Sven began at last, slowly and unsure as to what he even wanted to ask.

But he was interrupted anyway, as a voice called suddenly from behind their group, "That was quite a reaction."

Train turned sharply, as did the others, to see a lithe figure with long black hair tied in a low ponytail walking towards them through the forest surrounding the lake.

The young man – for he was indeed male despite his distinctly feminine looking features – was accompanied by two other men wearing shades, but all their attention was focused on the man who'd spoken and not the guards.

It was more than the fact that the younger man had been the one to speak. Sven in particular stared at the 'X' tattooed between the man's clavicles, visible through the specifically designed shirt the man wore, which had instantly told them who they were being faced by.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting such a valiant rescue." The man continued as he stopped just out of the tree line. "Although, given your history, perhaps it was the natural reaction. Isn't that right, former No. XIII?"

Train didn't reply, nor did he move as he simply watched the younger man.

"That…" Rinslet murmured from where she stood. "No. X… That means, this guy is…"

The young man smiled as he introduced himself in a friendly tone, "My name is Xiao Li Lin. How are you, Mr. Black Cat?"

Again, Train didn't reply as he stared with narrowed eyes at Xiao Li, who went on nonchalantly, "To be honest, I'm more surprised to see you here. Does that mean you didn't have a battle with Creed Diskenth?"

Train's eyes narrowed further, while Xiao Li looked over towards the burning ruins of the castle as he commented, "Though, I guess, looking at it now, it was a good idea."

Train stared at Xiao Li for a moment longer, before he smirked and he said lightly, "I see! You… were that bastard who wore that mask in the city, right?"

"What?!" Sven gasped as he swiveled back to stare at Xiao Li. Could this… boy… be the strange face-changing old man who had told them to go investigate Creed's castle in the first place? The one who had had the startling ability to somehow change his entire facial appearance in less than a second?

"Haha, yes…" Xiao Li answered with a wide smile. "Sephiria told me to do it. Dressing up is…"

His hand slowly moved to the side of his face.

"My specialty."

His hand swiped across his face, and Sven was stunned as he suddenly found himself looking at what could be Train's twin; no, what could be Train. Train also looked surprised; after all, the speed with which Xiao Li could change his appearance was astounding. There wasn't even a single flaw in his change.

"Excuse me." Eve suddenly chimed in, making Xiao Li and Train glance at the girl. "But you said… Train rescuing Miss Julia wasn't surprising given their history."

Train tensed, while Xiao Li smiled as he answered, "I never said 'their' history."

"It was implied." Eve returned evenly, and Xiao Li's smile widened though it was all the faker for it.

And it was really creepy when he still had Train's face on.

"If Black Cat hasn't told you about his past with Lia, it isn't my place to tell." Xiao Li replied, though there was a slight coldness to his tone that hadn't been there until then.

"That's not what I was going to ask about." Eve corrected, making Xiao Li look at her curiously. "I wanted to ask how you knew?"

Train perked up slightly at that, for he had been wondering the same thing. Xiao Li's smile became amused, almost wry… and a little cruel.

"Oh, that? I know…" He answered as he turned to look right at Train. "Because I'm close with Lia; we're friends, in fact. Friends… with added benefits, that is."

He paused before adding.

"And I don't wear this face with her," he gestured at his current mask. "Lia wouldn't be too fond of me if I did."

There was a deadly silence following the young man's words, as Rinslet's jaw dropped and Sven looked warily between Xiao Li and Train. Xiao Li was still smiling widely with Train's face on. And Train… Sven swallowed. He'd never seen Train so angry… not even when he'd gone to meet Creed at Lunatower. Not even when Durham had almost killed Eve. Each of those times, Train had worked to hide his anger from Sven – and though overall unsuccessful, it had partially done the job. Now, however…

"… What did you say?" Train asked, the words getting out through clenched teeth as he made no effort to hide his fury.

The Black Cat's gold eyes were filled with darkness and the murderous aura that had made him so infamous and Xiao Li's smile dimmed as he removed his mask to stare at Train with a coldness that matched Train's burning anger.

"I think you heard me perfectly the first time, Black Cat." Xiao Li answered. "Now, let me ask you – why are you getting angry?"

Train stiffened, and Xiao Li continued with a raised brow, "What right do you have to be angry? Do you even have any idea what you have done?"

Train frowned in confusion, while Sven asked sharply, "What do you mean?"

The faint sound of something taking flight sounded in the distance, and Xiao Li looked up towards the sound.

"Looks like time's up." He murmured as he turned back to Train and his friends. "I must leave now. That airplane is made by the Apostles of the Stars."

Sven blinked in surprise, while Xiao Li continued, "Looks like they escaped from the ancient castle before the explosion. But… from what we secretly eavesdropped on, Creed should not be on that plane."

"Eavesdrop?!" Rinslet demanded.

Xiao Li glanced at her as he explained, "Cerberus and Reaper were all wearing wires inside their suits. Lia's got damaged when she went into the water, however, so none of our conversation was heard by anyone outside of those present here."

Xiao Li glanced at Train as he spoke, but Train just returned the look evenly.

"Anyway," Xiao Li continued, "I have to follow that airplane. So, I must get going. Please make sure she gets taken of."

He nodded at Lia, and as Train glanced at the pale woman lying, still bleeding, on the ground, Xiao Li added, "And if you take her to a hospital… stick around, and you'll see what I meant… Black Cat."

Train glanced back up sharply, but Xiao Li just waved as he walked off again, calling indifferently, "See you next time…"

They watched Xiao Li walk away, and Eve commented with a frown, "How can he not be worried after he claimed to be close to Julia?"

No-one replied, and Eve stared at Train as the man stared down at Lia with an almost… pained expression. There was confusion there as well, as though he was trying to understand Xiao Li's words just by staring at Lia's face.

Sven also noticed, and he sighed.

"Come on." Sven murmured as he knelt beside Train, and Train glanced at his partner. "She needs treatment – immediately, I'd say."

He gestured at the deep wounds on Lia's right side and left shoulder, and Train nodded.

Together, they all managed to get Lia safely in their beaten up car, Train handing her over to Rinslet in the car seat before they drove to the nearest town to find a hospital.

* * *

 _Later_

"How is she?" Rinslet asked as she came back to the hospital room.

She'd left to book herself a hotel, using the time to also take a much-needed shower. Sven had done the same – taking Eve with him – when it became clear Train wasn't going to speak with anyone. Though the two still managed to get back before Rinslet.

"… Apparently the surgeries are taking well." Sven replied when Train didn't. "She's had to get stitches of course – amongst other things – but the doctors say it looks like she'll be able to make a full recovery. She's sleeping now."

He nodded to the pale woman lying on the bed; Lia looked terrible but her chest was – as Sven said – moving slowly as she breathed while she slept.

"That's a relief." Rinslet murmured, glancing at Train.

The young man hadn't moved since Lia had come out of the emergency room. Taking a seat right by Lia's bed in her private hospital room – courtesy of Rinslet – Train had placed his arms on his knees and remained in that position, just staring silently at Lia's face.

"We should go." Sven murmured, gently touching Train's shoulder. "Visiting hours are almost up. We can come back in the morning."

Train didn't move at first, and Sven wondered if he was going to have to be dragged out by security later. But, finally, Train jerked his head once before he stood up.

Sven nodded to Eve and Rinslet to follow him out first, and they did, leaving Train to have a little privacy as he looked down at Lia one more time.

He stared silently, taking in her face and comparing it to the face he had tried to forget but could still remember vividly.

She was a little older now, her cheeks less rounded now that she had shed all of her baby fat. She also looked tired – there were shadows under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in a while maybe years. Her expressions were also so different compared to two years ago, but now, when she was sleeping and with her hair loose around her face, she looked almost exactly like how he remembered her.

So much so that it physically hurt.

Train sighed before he turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind him as he walked out with the others.

* * *

 _The next morning_

They returned first thing in the morning to the hospital, Train silently at the back as Rinslet chatted with forced levity with Eve in front. Sven kept glancing back at Train wordlessly, clearly concerned but keeping it to himself until Train was ready to talk.

However, everything changed when they reached the hallway that Lia's room was in.

A crash sounded from further down, just as they turned the corner into the hallway. Rinslet jumped while Train frowned, as they could also hear the faint sounds of yelling before another crash accompanied the shouts.

"What's going on?" Sven wondered, when Train broke out into a sprint as he raced for Lia's room door. "Hey, Train, wait, hang on-!"

Train didn't listen as he wrenched open Lia's room door, where he froze.

The others hurried up behind him, now able to distinctly hear the shouts and screams coming from inside the room.

"Let go of me! Don't touch me!" Lia's voice screamed above the doctors yelling at each other as they clearly tried to subdue Lia. "Jenos!"

"Here, hold her arm down!"

"Jenos!"

"She's too strong!"

"JENOS!"

"Ack, don't let her upset another tray!"

The last yell was followed by another bang, and Sven arrived in the doorway in time to see a tray full of medical equipment flying onto the ground with another loud crash and another scream from Lia.

"Don't _touch_ me!"

"Ah?" Rinslet gasped, while Train stood, frozen, in the doorway as they stared inside the room.

Two doctors and a nurse were trying to hold Lia down on the bed – key word, trying. A third doctor was attempting to inject Lia with something, probably morphine or something stronger, but he couldn't get close enough to the thrashing woman as she fought against everyone holding her.

But, the strangest part of the whole thing was the fact that Lia's eyes were squeezed shut the entire time… as though she wasn't fully consciously there in the room.

"Help me!"

Sven jerked at Lia's heart-wrenching scream as she twisted her arm away from the injection needle once more, hitting the doctor in the face as she kicked another while her body fought against monsters only her mind could see.

"Jenos!" She screamed hysterically, her eyes still screwed shut. "Jenos, help me! JENOS!"

"What do we do?" Rinslet asked anxiously, glancing at the others.

They were just as lost, but Sven's head snapped back at Lia when the young woman suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs-

" _TRAIN!_ "

The raw, deep heartbreak in her voice tugged at Sven's own heart.

And it was as though her call woke Train up, for he was suddenly moving again.

Swiftly entering the room, Train easily pushed aside all the doctors and the nurse as he climbed on top of Lia on the bed. Rinslet let out a squeak while Sven jumped – startled – before he quickly tried to block Eve's view of Train's slightly compromising position as the young man straddled Lia with suspicious ease.

But Train ignored all of it as he held Lia firmly down underneath his own body, saying urgently while he placed his left hand on Lia's face, "Jules, I'm here. Jules. Jules, open your eyes. Jules!"

Lia's eyes flew open at Train's last call. Sucking in deep breaths, Lia met Train's golden eyes with her own wild silvery-grey ones and she gasped heavily.

"T-Train?" Lia whimpered between her gasps for breath, the sweat pouring down her face while tears started to fill her eyes

"I'm here, Jules." Train soothed in a softer voice, his left hand caressing her face.

Lia stared at him, her breathing not slowing as she began, "I-"

She suddenly jerked, breaking off, and Train glanced over sharply to see the doctor had finally managed to stab Lia's arm with morphine, the man relaxing visibly now that his task was done without sending Lia into further hysterics.

Train turned back to Lia as she shuddered, whimpering slightly.

"It's okay, Jules." Train reassured softly as her eyes – shining with tears - met his once more. "It'll all be okay. I," he swallowed, "I promise."

A tear slid down her cheek as her eyes fluttered closed, and Lia murmured just before she lost consciousness, "Don't… leave, Train…"

It was quiet as Lia fell back asleep, the tear glistening on her cheek before Train brushed it softly away. Getting back up to sit on the edge of Lia's bed, Train turned to the doctors with a serious expression.

"What happened?" He asked, as the others could only watch helplessly.


	9. Haunted Pasts

"We don't know." The nurse spoke up first, hesitant. "I came in to check on her vitals since she was due to wake up. She woke up while I was looking over the machines, and suddenly went into that fit."

He gestured at Lia helplessly, indicating what he meant, and Train frowned.

"I yelled for help and hit the panic button, and my superiors came running." The nurse continued. "She continued to get more and more hysterical; that's when you came in."

"Can you describe what happened with her in more detail?" Eve spoke up, and Train glanced at her. The nurse looked at the little girl.

"It, I'm not sure…" The nurse began slowly as he thought back. "I think… well, she opened her eyes… and she took one look around before she started screaming bloody murder. Scared the living daylights out of me, to be honest."

"Did she close her eyes at that point?" Another one of the doctors suddenly piped up, and the nurse nodded slowly as he said, "Yes. Her eyes were closed when I hit the panic button."

"And she didn't open them after?" The doctor checked, and the nurse nodded again as he confirmed, "Yes."

The doctor turned to Train as he asked with a frown, "Why didn't you tell us she had a fear of hospital rooms?"

"… I didn't know." Train answered in a low voice, his gaze on the floor as he stared unseeingly at the ground.

"How could you not-?" Another of the doctors began incredulously, when his colleague shot him a look that quickly silenced him.

"… I haven't seen her for over two years." Train replied quietly. "And she didn't have this fear back then."

The doctors exchanged looks, as did Rinslet and Sven.

"It's probably some kind of trauma." The doctor who had first spoken to Train said grimly.

"It's not uncommon amongst people with PTSD and going by her injuries when she was brought in, I'm assuming she has seen some kind of fighting. She also appeared to have a fear of needles, going by her reaction when we tried to inject her with the morphine. Given this is the case… her injuries have reopened, but after we have closed them again I would recommend she be moved somewhere more private. Her own home, or…"

The doctor trailed off pointedly. Train nodded silently, and the doctors and the nurse started to leave to prepare for treating Lia again and to give Train and his friends some privacy.

The doctor who'd taken the lead hesitated in the doorway, pausing beside Sven as he seemed to dither, before he turned back to look at Train where the young man was still sitting on the edge of Lia's bed.

"I think you should know… we found signs of self-harm on her wrists. About two years old at my best estimate."

Train looked up, his face drawn, and he nodded. The doctor hesitated again.

"… Did you also not know that it appears she takes strong sleeping medication on a regular basis?" The doctor questioned, and Train's eyes glanced over sharply.

"We found traces in her blood and we know the signs."

Train's eyes lowered again, and the doctor explained, "Her morphine dosage also needs to be higher than average because she's developed resistance to sleeping aids."

Train nodded, and Sven thanked the doctor quietly. The doctor just nodded before he left them, and a heavy silence fell in the room.

* * *

"Train?" Sven began tentatively as they waited outside while the doctors treated Lia's wounds again. "You okay?"

Train sat in the chair with his elbows on his knees again, looking far more serious in the last twenty-four hours than Sven had seen the man in all the two years he had known him.

"I don't know." Train answered, and Sven looked up in surprise. He hadn't been expecting Train to respond.

"… Do you want to talk about it?" Sven asked tentatively, and Train didn't answer right away.

"Maybe."

Again, Sven was surprised when Train answered, the young man sitting back as he leant back in his chair, his head against the wall behind him.

"… Would you like me to leave?" Rinslet asked softly. It was a sincere question, born from genuine consideration – also rare from the thief-for-hire.

Train shook his head, a small, wry smile appearing on his face as he looked at Rinslet.

"Nah, you can stay and listen." He answered. "Besides, it might help to have another viewpoint to try figure this out – and especially another feminine mind."

"Eh?" Rinslet asked while Sven repeated, "Figure this out?"

Eve just watched silently as Train nodded, leaning back further to gaze up at the ceiling.

"Yeah…" He murmured, before he began.

"I met Jules… Julia, for the first time about two years after I started working as a Number. We were on an assignment together. It was only supposed to be for the one time, and I didn't really know her by the end of it. But I knew enough that she stayed in the periphery of my thoughts for quite a long time."

He smiled wryly again, recalling memories none of them knew about, before he continued.

"The next time I saw her was about a year later. I was assigned as her... mentor, I suppose you could say. Although warden was probably a better word for the task I was given."

Whatever relationship they had been expecting Train to reveal, that had _not_ been it.

"Huh?!" Rinslet asked, while Sven frowned. The reactions Train had shown in the last day and his earlier interaction with the hysterical Lia were not those of a trainer and his student.

Eve hesitated, wondering if she should bring up something she knew, but Train was already moving on.

"But, that's not important."

Clearly, Train wasn't ready to discuss _that_ yet.

Instead, he looked down at the ground again as he explained to them, "I saw Julia's skills firsthand – I've worked with her and trained with her. That kind of skill – and she was only seventeen when I first saw her - only comes after years of training. Of _practice_."

"I later found out Julia came to Chronos when she was twelve; so for her to attain the level she did at seventeen means she went through the _most_ grueling training regiment Chronos had to offer. Most others have had experience from a young age and particularly Chronos' top are usually those born into the system and have trained their entire lives."

Rinslet blinked while Sven's face became thoughtful, as Train continued, "But even after all that, she never broke. The Julia I knew wasn't like who you've seen; she used to be really cheerful, or she was most of the time."

Rinslet and Sven stared at that.

' _Cheerful? HER?_ ' Rinslet thought, while Train went on speaking.

"She also had firm beliefs; it used to bug me a little, to be honest. Naïve, I called her. But even then…"

Train stared at his hands.

"She stayed true to who she was, which is more than can be said for most Chronos Erasers."

"Eraser?" Eve questioned, and Train nodded.

"Assassins." He explained.

"They are the more common Chronos hit men, higher ranked than the soldiers but not at the level of the Numbers. Julia became an Eraser when she was fifteen, although her specialty was in reconnaissance and stealth rather than assassination. That was mostly why I was training her when I met for the second time."

Eve nodded, while Train returned to his original point as he asked aloud, "So, what I don't understand is… what could break a girl who was so strong not even Chronos broke her?"

Sven pursed his lips.

"The doc just now did mention…" He began tentatively. But Train shook his head.

"That's not all. Lia was always extremely close with her older brother who would have been there for her if… if anything happened. And Lia's strong. She would've fought to recover; this… this isn't right. There's something more, I'm certain of it."

There was a moment's silence as Sven stewed on Train's words while Rinslet wondered if she should speak.

"Well, Train…" She finally blurted as she was unable to keep her confusion to herself. "She was calling for you earlier. Was it not, maybe, something to do with the… circumstances of how you left Chronos?"

Sven tensed while Eve's eyes flitted between Train and Rinslet warily, but Train took Rinslet's question well.

In fact, when he turned to look at the purple-haired woman, his gold eyes were filled with only thoughtfulness as he said, "And that's what I can't figure out."

Rinslet blinked while Train leant back again, looking up at the ceiling as he explained to them, "Julia isn't so weak that my leaving Chronos would hurt her to this extent. And what's more… she was the one who refused to come with me when I left."

"What?!" Sven gasped, his jaw actually dropping.

Rinslet also stood, stunned, while Eve tilted her head to the side in surprise and confusion as Train repeated, "She refused to leave with me; she betrayed me and informed on me to Chronos when I became a traitor to them. So."

He turned his gold eyes back on his friends as he asked them what he'd been asking himself ever since meeting No. X, Xiao Li.

"Why would the woman who sold me out when I turned from Chronos be the one who was broken when I left?"

There was a long silence, and Sven suggested hesitantly, "Maybe she felt betrayed… and her trauma comes from her feelings of betrayal?"

"Good idea." Train nodded. "But I don't think it's that simple either. Lia never liked Chronos, she only stayed because of her brother. I assumed she refused to leave with me for the same reason. Her fear of hospitals also doesn't make sense when I'd never even been inside one until I left Chronos… and there was something in the way that irritating No. X spoke. I get the feeling that he thinks I'm the one to blame. That somehow, I was the one who caused her change as she has."

"But you aren't to blame." Sven mused, and Train shrugged as he answered, "That's what I thought before. Now, it's harder to say."

He looked back up at the ceiling as he murmured, "I wonder… if I…"

Train broke off as the door to the operation room opened, and the doctor nodded to them that everything was fine. Sven watched silently, thoughtfully, as Train got up and walked over to speak with the doctor. Rinslet did the same as she wondered what Train had been about to say.

* * *

"How is she doing?" Rinslet asked.

Train looked up from where he had now taken up residence beside Lia's bed in Rinslet's upgraded hotel suite. The thief-for-hire had gallantly offered her place as a safer and better-furnished place for Lia to rest and recover.

"She's still sleeping." Train replied as he looked back at Lia, who was hooked up to an IV that was feeding her strong doses of morphine to keep her under. Rinslet also looked over, observing the way that – despite the extra dosage in the morphine – Lia was still shifting in her sleep, looking troubled as she twisted in the sheets.

"Has she said anything else?" Rinslet asked Train quietly.

The spiky-haired brunette didn't reply, and Rinslet didn't press any further.

They'd discovered shortly after moving Lia that – whenever the morphine wore off a little between replenishments – she tended to sleep talk. Most of it wasn't very clear, but the things that were… well…

"Train…" Lia whimpered, and Train's eyes filled with pain while Rinslet glanced over at the young man.

"You can stay here the night if you want." Rinslet said, reminding him of her offer, but Train shook his head.

"It's all right." Train replied as he finally got to his feet again. "Thanks, for looking out for her, Rins."

Rinslet nodded, watching as Train left with a troubled look on his face. She then turned back to the blue-haired woman lying on the bed, Rinslet's face also thoughtful and troubled.

She would never have guessed from her first impression of Lia that the young woman was carrying so many scars inside. She had been so cold and detached; and Rinslet had never in her wildest dreams thought that the icy persona was in place to hide a broken woman… or perhaps, keep the broken woman at bay even from Lia herself.

But what were they going to do when Lia inevitably woke up?

Rinslet thought that Train might be open to actually talking about what had happened if it was with Lia, but… Would Lia be willing to talk things out with Train, or would the woman's cold attitude return, leaving them no chance to even try fix whatever misunderstanding had been caused?

 _Was_ there even a misunderstanding? There was clearly one on Train's side that led him to believe Lia had betrayed him. But Lia's recent breakdowns had shown them a glimpse of something that seemed much deeper than just a misunderstood breakup. That, or else Lia had severely overreacted.

But Rinslet had seen a traumatized survivor of a hostage situation gone wrong. It had been just the once, but she would never forget the way the man's eyes had flitted around wildly as he saw haunted shadows that the rest of them couldn't. The man had later committed suicide, unable to cope with his own horrors. Somehow, Lia's reactions reminded Rinslet of that victim.

She sighed – this was all such a mess.

Not to mention there was still no news from Jenos and the others; and Rinslet had a strong suspicion that Lia was not going to take it very well when she woke up to find her brother missing.

Rinslet rubbed her head. Maybe she should hurry and sleep… hopefully, if nothing else, that would help the migraine that was starting to develop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Train stared unseeingly up at the night sky as he walked back to the room he, Sven, and Eve were staying in for the night at a much more modest motel across town from where Rinslet was staying. In his head, he could still hear what Lia had murmured as she tossed and turned in her fitful sleep.

" _No… Stop... Let me go… Why… Saya… Train…_ "

She had shed another tear as she'd called for him again.

Train closed his eyes and heaved a sigh before he opened them again to stare up at the bright moon high in the sky. And if anyone had been around to see him, they would have thought it odd how uncannily the brunette man looked like a lost stray cat.

*A/N Song of the Day: **Confession** , from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. The link is: /zpj5ye6DIjA


	10. Lucifer

_Two days later_

… This couldn't be happening.

Of all the times this could have happened, _this_ was not one of them. Not that Train regretted taking that bullet for Sven – he would never regret anything that saved his partner's life.

He did, however, regret that he hadn't punched Creed a second time for his stupidity in: first, trying to go after Train's partner; and second, doing something as stupid as messing with experimental genetics and naomachine formulae. To be honest, a part of Train wished he'd just shot Creed the moment he'd met him – the man was turning out to be far more trouble than he was worth.

Of course, the practical side of him (yes, it existed) knew things were and never could be that simple, especially where Creed was involved. And it was this side that was also acutely aware of how lucky he had been to not have lost his mind with Lucifer in his system, and to have not become the monster that Rinslet had described witnessing at Creed's castle.

However, becoming a child… and at this timing too… Train sighed.

And yesterday had started out so… well, maybe not _normally_. He'd gone to see Lia at Rinslet's hotel in the morning before being coerced into going out for lunch with Rinslet, Eve, and Sven. That was when he'd accidentally saved the ex-Apostle of the Stars, Kyoko, an eighteen-year-old girl with the ability to create fire and the terrifying ability to spout nonsense for hours.

After barely shaking her – and her companion Charden, who had also left the Apostles of the Stars and whom Kyoko was apparently following – Train had been heading back to see Lia again, when Creed had abducted Sven and Eve.

It had ended painfully for Sven and mostly uneventfully for Train after he – Train – had taken the Lucifer bullet Creed had meant for Sven. It had saved Sven from a potentially torturous end, though Train had arrived after Creed had already battered and bloodied Sven up quite a bit. At least Eve was all right.

And then Train had been shrunken into a child's body that very same night thanks to the effects of the Lucifer nanomachines.

What Creed was doing experimenting with molecule-sized robots that could alter a human's DNA, Train didn't think he wanted to know. At least the same machines were controlled in Eve - and so far, it seemed Creed had been unsuccessful in producing the right formula. His face when Train had been shot and the way he had simply retreated indicated that Creed was expecting the worst for Train. But Train highly doubted that Creed had been worried he would shrink into a child, which indicated that Creed's formula must not be very consistent.

And although Creed would probably be relieved and Train should probably be thankful he hadn't turned into a mindless, raging monster or something, Train _was_ concerned. Even though he pretended in front of the others (though he knew Sven wasn't fooled at all) that he was not bothered by the fact that he was now in the body of an eight-year-old, Train was extremely worried about what this could mean for him.

First and foremost, his body couldn't handle anywhere near the pressure he was used to placing on himself. Train had been able to fire six, _accurate,_ successive shots with barely any effort; now, he could barely fire four and his aim was nowhere near what it had been. His small hands were just too weak against the kickback from Hades to hold his aim or withstand the pressure on his muscles.

Second and most importantly to him… how was he going to deal with whatever he knew had to happen with Lia, when he had essentially de-aged about fifteen years? He needed to know what had happened two years ago that had left them so bitter with each other when he'd thought _she_ had been the one to betray him, and why she'd been forced to become so altered from the Jules he had known. Most importantly, he needed to know what had happened that she was left so traumatized she couldn't sleep at nights, let alone go to a hospital.

Train sighed as he flexed his hands again, staring at how tiny they were now while he drank his bottle of milk. Things… could be worse, but he would be hard pressed to think how.

And then, of course it became worse.

First, Train checked his cellphone, after a somewhat entertaining call from Eve alerted him to the fact that he had thirty new messages. Somehow, he had a bad feeling about it… and it was confirmed, when all thirty were revealed to have been from Kyoko. All absolute nonsense, and some scary in the stalker-type way.

Train wondered if he should tell the girl he was already taken, but that was technically a lie. And Train wasn't sure it would make a big difference to the idiot fire-breathing girl.

Feeling a headache coming, Train muttered as he turned to go back to the motel he was staying with Sven and Eve at, "I'd better get back inside before I see her-"

Train paused as something came flying over him, before a figure with short black hair in a short, high school skirt landed right in front of him.

Train gulped as Kyoko glanced up to see him.

"Ah! Mr. Black!" Kyoko greeted happily, brightening up instantly, and Train yelled, "Where the hell did you come from!"

"Ah, you're so mean," Kyoko went on over him, "you didn't reply to any of my messages. But," she lit up again as her eyes shone with hearts and stars, "I love that coolness of yours!"

"…"

Train wasn't even sure how to respond to this girl. She was so… happy-go-lucky. But not like… his mind shied away from his happiest memory of Lia, as he simply added mentally as he stared at Kyoko: ' _She's not just cheery, she's an idiot._ '

It was then that Kyoko noticed something.

"Mr. Black…" She began thoughtfully as she stared at Train. "Did you get smaller?"

"Your reaction is really slow!" Train snapped at her, before he also glanced around.

"… Are you alone?" He asked, wondering where Charden was and why Kyoko had arrived by jumping down in front of him. "Where's that tall hat guy?"

"Ah!" Kyoko remembered. "That's right. I got separated from Charden."

"What?" Train asked, sweat-dropping, when suddenly a voice shouted from behind, "Found her!"

Train turned to see about six men in black suits and shades running towards them, all of them armed with handguns.

"What is it now?" Train sighed, and Kyoko answered brightly, "Ah! They are here to kill me!"

"! Is it Chronos?" Train wondered, and Kyoko answered cheerily again, "Yep!"

Train suddenly felt something grab the back of his hoodie, and he gasped as he was forcefully dragged back as Kyoko said blithely, "Let's run for it, Mr. Black!"

"Hey!" Train yelled as he barely regained his balance before he was basically carried as Kyoko ran.

"Don't pull me!" Train yelled. "This has nothing to do with me!"

"Don't worry," Kyoko answered brightly, "I will protect you, Mr. Black!"

"Did you even hear what I said?!" Train shouted as she ran off with him.

* * *

 _Some time later_

"… I see." Train muttered after Kyoko finished explaining. "You were tracked down to this city by Chronos, and they sent people after you…"

He shifted slightly inside the trashcan they'd hidden inside as he added under his breath, "This place is a squeeze…"

Kyoko didn't hear him as she replied to his initial comment, "Yes! Both of us escaped, cause we stayed in different rooms."

Train really didn't care, and he wondered how he'd ended up with such bad luck.

He was basically sitting in Kyoko's lap as they sat curled inside the trashcan while the Chronos agents searched around for them – or rather, Kyoko. He was also uncomfortably aware of how close her chest was, her cleavage exposed over the top of her shirt as Kyoko never seemed to button up her top buttons.

Train shifted carefully, keeping himself as far away from Kyoko as possible. Not only was the girl herself heedless of caution to the point that he wondered if she had low awareness, Train rather suspected that she wouldn't care if it was him who accidentally touched her inappropriately. Unfortunately for Kyoko…

' _Jules…_ ' Train thought to himself, his eyes losing focus as his thoughts trailed naturally back to the blue-haired girl.

"But, I loitered around the streets yesterday," Kyoko was still blabbing, "so I'm not surprised they found us out…"

Train ignored her as he climbed out of the trashcan, closing the lid over Kyoko as he said carelessly, "Then I wish you good luck, and hope you can escape."

"Where are you going?" Kyoko asked from inside the trashcan, and Train replied as he started to walk off, "Of course; I'm going back to the hotel, this situation's got nothing to do with me."

"Kyoko's coming along too!" Kyoko called happily as she leapt out of the trashcan, and Train yelled at her incredulously, "No! You hide yourself!"

"Um… but I'll be so bored all alone by myself here." Kyoko whined, and Train sweat-dropped again as he said, "Can you please understand your current situation? If you continue wandering around this place, you'll be caught for sure, right?"

"That's all right!" Kyoko answered with a slightly darker look in her eyes. "I'll teach anyone who dares attack me a lesson. That should do it!"

"What?" Train asked, when a bullet suddenly shot at them, imbedding itself in the wall between Train and Kyoko.

"Found her!" An agent yelled as the Chronos soldiers came running up once more, and Train tsked irritably.

The two that had found them opened fire instantly, and Train yelled as he dodged the bullets, "What did I tell you?"

"Leave this to me!" Kyoko replied with an easy smile.

Train looked over in alarm as Kyoko sucked in a deep breath, before she fired a large flame ball out of her mouth. The Chronos soldiers barely dodged out of the way, before they were thrown by the explosion as the ball of flames hit the ground just beside them.

"Ah… I missed." Kyoko sighed as though this was just a game to her. And Train realized that was exactly Kyoko's mentality – she didn't take her actions seriously at all. "My aiming is my weakest point."

Kyoko inhaled again as she muttered, "Well, I'll just try one more time…?"

She paused as Train stepped in front of her, stopping her as he looked at her with serious eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko asked, and Train ordered, "Stop it. Do you intend to burn them into crispy embers with that skill of yours?"

"…? What does it matter?" Kyoko asked, not understanding. "They're the enemies."

"It's against my principles to kill someone just because I'm angry!" Train answered sharply, his tone stern.

Kyoko blinked at him, genuinely surprised, while behind them the other Chronos soldiers finally arrived. Train glanced back as the one panted as he aimed his gun, "I've finally found you, little lady! Prepare to die-!"

Before any of them could fire, Train whipped out Hades and opened fire on the men, hitting the guns right out of their hands.

As the men stood, shocked and gripping their injured hands, Train said coldly, "You guys too. Your shooting skills are subpar, yet you run around with guns on the street."

Train made his tone as deadly as possible as he said as he turned on the other men, "I… will give you five seconds."

He glared at the men, using his old Black Cat face to send across the silent end to his threat: ' _get the hell out of here._ '

The men shivered, instantly feeling the fear that sent a chill down their spines.

"Damn…" One muttered, before all of them turned and fled.

Train watched them go, thinking with pursed lips, ' _I may be like this, but at least my glare still works. But…_ '

He holstered Hades once more as he continued to think, ' _Though I didn't mean to, I'm now involved in this whole Chronos affair… things will get troublesome from now on. At least I might be able to get Lia home?_ '

He sighed, hoping that whoever had ordered the Chronos soldiers here was reasonable (maybe Belze. He doubted it was Sephiria given the sloppiness and pointlessness of the job… Then again, it was unlike Belze either) before he turned back to Kyoko.

"Hey! I think you'd better get in touch with that pointy-hat first…" Train trailed off as he saw Kyoko standing with her head bowed seriously. "What's wrong?"

"I understand, Mr. Black." Kyoko answered, and Train cocked his head as he asked, "Huh?"

What was she blabbing on about now? He found his answer in the next second.

Kyoko lifted her head as she said excitedly, "From now on, my life principle will be 'not to kill anyone no matter how angry I get'! Even if I get really, really angry, I must endure! I will be a good girl!"

"…"

Train was left speechless yet again as he watched Kyoko hopping about happily; he could almost see the hearts floating around the girl. This… was turning out to be a long day.

And his throbbing hand from when he'd used Hades didn't help at all.

* * *

 _Later that morning_

Sven perked up as their motel room door opened, and he turned from his computer as he began, "Oh, Train! You've finally decided to haul your ass bac-?!"

He broke off with a splutter as he saw Kyoko standing behind Train while the now-boy answered, "Hi."

"Hi everyone!" Kyoko greeted brightly.

"Hey… what's she doing here?!" Sven yelped, and Train answered with a shrug, "Hm… it's a long story… Anyway, I brought her here."

"A-Anyway…?" Sven asked, sweat-dropping as he stared at them.

This was not happening; not right now.

Sven was up to his eyes in trying find a way for Train to get his old form back, while also incredibly worried about what was going on with Lia. Not to mention, he was still recovering from his own run-in with Creed and the insane maniac's impossible sword. And now this?

It was a good thing Sven knew Train, otherwise he might have thought the brunette had absolutely no self-awareness and completely lacked responsibility.

* * *

"Charden asked you to?" Sven asked Train in surprise as the pair stood outside their motel room, while Kyoko chatted to Eve in the room.

"Yeah. To make a long story short…" Train began.

" 'I intend to leave this place, and continue my fight against Chronos. But, Ms. Kyoko is no longer an Apostle of the Stars. And she has no grudge against Chronos at all. As long as the opponent doesn't attack her, she won't attack them by herself. But, the Chronos Numbers want to eliminate Ms. Kyoko. So, Mr. Black Cat… I hope that you can negotiate with them and persuade them not to bother Ms. Kyoko anymore. I know I am asking too much from you, but I can only depend on you for this matter now…' is what he said."

"So, you agreed?" Sven asked, and Train answered as he glanced inside at Kyoko, "Yeah. Although she does whatever she wants to do without thinking, I think she can still be reformed."

He turned back to Sven as he continued, "I suppose there'll be a few Numbers coming soon, so I'll try to talk them over."

"Chronos Numbers?!" Sven repeated, eyes widening and Train nodded.

"They can't keep sending small fries against one of the Apostles of the Stars, can they?" He pointed out with a small smile. "Not to mention, I'm guessing someone will come for Lia soon."

Sven blinked as he remembered the woman was a Number, while Train continued, "That irritating No. X saw us rescue her, so someone should be coming to get Lia. Hopefully, whoever it is and whoever comes after Kyoko are receptive when I try to talk with them."

"You make it sound like it won't be the same people." Sven noted, and Train paused.

"I think…" He began slowly. "I have a good idea who will come for Lia. Assuming the other three Numbers who were there at Creed's castle survived, I know who would probably come. But…"

He trailed off as he thought about how sloppy the attack on Kyoko and Charden had been. It hadn't felt like something Lia's idiot brother – or really what any of the mostly refined Numbers – would orchestrate.

No… there was only those two who would be _this_ crude…


	11. Vulnerability

Lia opened her eyes slowly, blinking them as they refocused.

"Ah? You're awake?"

Lia's eyes slid over and she blinked again as she saw a familiar purple-haired young woman watching her.

"… Rinslet… Walker?" Lia asked, her voice a little scratchy.

Rinslet nodded, and she suggested as she looked at the blue-haired young woman lying on the bed, "Have some water. You've been out for quite a while."

"… Thanks…" Lia answered slowly as she sat up. Her left shoulder and right side throbbed but it wasn't anything she couldn't survive.

Taking the glass Rinslet offered, Lia took a sip, testing herself. When it went down smoothly, she took larger gulps, drinking the entire glass as she hydrated her deprived body.

"How are you feeling?" Rinslet asked as Lia lowered her glass. "Can you remember what happened?"

"What happened…?" Lia murmured as she glanced around the room.

She frowned as she remembered vague parts, and she asked as she turned back to Rinslet, "Where am I?"

"In my hotel suite." Rinslet answered. "We took you to a hospital, but…"

"We?" Lia asked sharply, glancing up at Rinslet, who nodded uncomfortably.

"Train, Sven, Eve, and I." She elaborated, watching as Lia's eyes narrowed.

"Do you remember falling into the lake?" Rinslet asked tentatively, and Lia replied stiffly, "Yes. And I remember waking up briefly and seeing Black Cat."

'' _Black Cat', huh?_ ' Rinslet thought to herself. ' _You called him 'Train' when you weren't quite so cognizant._ '

"You saw me at the hospital, didn't you?"

Rinslet started at Lia's question, the young woman's piercing silvery-grey eyes fixed on Rinslet as she read her reactions.

"Yes." Rinslet answered hesitantly, knowing there was no point in lying. "Do you remember it?"

"No." Lia replied, closing her eyes. "But I can guess what you lot might have seen."

"Ah…" Rinslet muttered, before blinking as Lia started to get up from the bed.

"Um, you probably shouldn't move-" Rinslet began, fluttering her hands slightly in front of the other woman nervously as she tried to get Lia to lie back down.

"It's fine." Lia replied, waving Rinslet away. "I know my own strengths and weaknesses, and I am not so injured that I cannot move."

Rinslet watched unsurely as Lia got to her feet, the woman glancing down at herself as she checked herself over.

"You have questions." Lia remarked as she looked back at Rinslet. "As do I."

"Yes." Rinslet admitted, and Lia answered, "One question each now. Then I would like to take a shower if you don't mind. I will change my own dressings. We can speak some more after that, if you would like."

"Oh, um…" Rinslet muttered, shrugging. She guessed… it was okay?

"What would you like to know now?" Lia asked, waiting patiently.

Rinslet hesitated, biting her lip. There were so many, and yet… of course, the most pressing was…

"What was Train to you when he was still in Chronos?"

Lia stared at Rinslet for a moment, those clear yet unreadable silvery-grey eyes boring into Rinslet's green ones. Rinslet felt uncomfortable, as though Lia were reading her very soul, but she stared back determinedly, wanting to hear an honest answer.

"… He was my supervisor; or 'warden' may be closer." Lia replied, and Rinslet blinked.

That… was what Train had said. And yet…

"At the time, Chronos determined that I needed to be kept under watch. Black Cat was the one chosen for the job." Lia added tonelessly in explanation, before her eyes sharpened. "Now, my turn."

Rinslet nodded – the young woman was probably going to ask where Jenos was. And what was Rinslet going to tell her? That he might be dead? How could she do that?

"Why are you investigating a woman named Professor Tearju?"

Rinslet blinked in shock at Lia's question, before she looked out the doorway and into the hotel sitting room outside the bedroom. There, on the table, was her laptop, the screen just visible in the reflection on the mirror that faced Lia's bedroom.

"How – no, _when_ did you see that?" Rinslet gaped, and Lia answered, "I am a Number. Now, answer my question please."

Rinslet gaped, but nodded. She hesitated slightly as she explained Train's predicament (given that she thought Train should have been the one who did so) and added how Tearju was the leading scientist in the field of nanomachines and so probably the most able to help Train.

"He has been turned… into a child?" Lia repeated at the end, and Rinslet nodded.

"… I see." Lia murmured, and Rinslet withheld a sigh. Seriously, did this woman never say anything about what was on her mind?

"I will take a shower now." Lia continued as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Huh? Ah, wait!" Rinslet called and Lia glanced back. "Aren't you… going to ask about your brother?"

Rinslet saw a flash of some emotion pass through Lia's eyes before the young woman turned away again as she answered, "He's not here, and you informed me of no excuses when I woke up – that tells me everything."

"Ah…" Rinslet muttered as Lia started forwards. "Oh, wait!"

Lia turned again, looking a little annoyed, but it turned to surprise as Rinslet explained.

"I have some spare clothes for you."

Rinslet pulled out a shopping bag from the wardrobe.

"Your old clothes were ruined, but your size is a little different from mine so I just bought you some new ones. There's underwear, too."

Lia blinked as she took the bag, saying slowly, "Thank you… I will be sure to repay you. For this and the hotel."

Rinslet shrugged as she replied seriously, "Cerberus saved me from Creed. I owe them – and you – for that, so don't worry about it."

Lia was silent for a moment, and Rinslet wondered if something was the matter. But Lia finally just said, "Thank you," before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Rinslet sighed as she went back to her laptop. She returned to searching up information on Tearju and trying to find a picture for Sven to track.

She'd just found one – and been stunned by what she saw – when someone knocked on the door to her hotel suite.

"Room service." A voice called, and Rinslet frowned as she turned to the door.

' _I didn't send for any…_ ' She thought to herself, puzzled, as she went to check.

Rinslet opened the door, only to have a huge bouquet of roses thrust in her face while Jenos beamed, "Hi!"

"…"

For a long beat, Rinslet could only stare at Jenos in shock as she got out, "J… Jenos…"

"Hoho, we meet again Rinslet!" Jenos greeted, smiling widely and charmingly.

Rinslet stood, stunned, before she got out, "You… You're still alive…"

Her fist clenched, and she punched through all the roses as she gave Jenos a swift right upper hook while yelling, "Why the hell didn't you give me a call when you're still bloody living in this world?!"

Jenos landed with a crash, looking up while clutching his head sheepishly; he'd been hoping for a slightly sweeter welcome but he couldn't say he was entirely surprised by Rinslet's reaction. She had already proved herself to be quite a firecracker.

' _Ah well… that's part of her charm._ ' He thought to himself with fond resignation, readying to make a funny quip.

He paused, however, when he saw real tears shimmering in Rinslet's eyes though she didn't let them fall.

"… I'm… sorry." Jenos answered honestly as he got back up. "I had a lot of loose ends to tie up after that."

Rinslet frowned at that, cocking her head questioningly.

* * *

 _Some time later_

"I see…" Rinslet murmured as she sat in the sofa across from Jenos, both inside her hotel suite room. "Belga has…"

"He died the way he wanted to." Jenos replied firmly.

He closed his eyes briefly as he remembered his old companion, who had died to give Jenos and Nizer their chance to live. He then opened his eyes once more as he turned to Rinslet, asking seriously, "There's another thing. I heard you were looking after Lia – is that true?"

Rinslet looked startled, but she nodded.

"She's the one in the shower right now." Rinslet explained, and Jenos nodded.

"How is she?" He asked seriously, and Rinslet hesitated.

"She's…"

How could Rinslet respond? Lia hadn't looked all right at all the last few days; but she'd looked like her normal, slightly intimidating and annoying self when she'd woken up.

"That about sums up Lia." Jenos sighed in agreement when Rinslet hesitated. "Let me ask it this way – how is she physically?"

"Ah, she's healing." Rinslet answered, finding that an easier question. "Both her shoulder and side were cut deeply but they've been dealt with."

"That's good." Jenos murmured, before he looked at Rinslet shrewdly. "So, why is my sister in your hotel suite and not, say, a hospital?"

Rinslet blinked again before she hesitated, and Jenos smiled wryly.

"So, you've already tried taking her to a hospital."

Rinslet nodded, even though it hadn't been a question but Jenos's observation.

"How… did that happen to her?" Rinslet asked, unable to help her curiosity. "Train…"

She noted the way Jenos's eyes went just slightly cold at the name.

"He said that she didn't used to have that fear."

"No, her phobia of hospitals is very recent." Jenos replied. "Two and a half years, in fact."

Rinslet waited, hoping Jenos would say more. When he didn't, she tried a different angle.

"We met No. X."

"Ah, Xiao Li." Jenos said, an odd look crossing his face and his tone a little strange.

It wasn't like he disliked Xiao Li – at least, from what Rinslet could tell – but… it was as though there was something he wasn't quite comfortable on regarding the other Number. Maybe he knew Xiao Li was sleeping with Lia?

But Rinslet had another pressing question, so she looked over Jenos's momentary expression as she said, "Yes, him. He seemed to think Train was to blame for Lia's change."

Jenos smiled without humour, and he said lightly, "Ah, Rinslet my dear – you may be beautiful, and cunning at times, but this is one time I'm afraid you'll have to be disappointed."

"Just tell me this." Rinslet pressed. " _Was_ Train really to blame for her…?"

She trailed off politely but her tone and gaze was firm as she waited for answers. Jenos went silent for a moment, and Rinslet observed as he seemed to stare off into space.

"I… had never actually met Black Cat." Jenos remarked at last, and Rinslet blinked in surprise – she hadn't expected that. "That time at Creed's castle was the first time I'd ever seen him in person."

"Oh." Rinslet murmured, not sure how to respond.

"However, my sister did know him." Jenos continued, still staring off into nothing.

"And though I do not know the full details of what happened between them," he turned at last to look back at Rinslet, "in _my_ mind… he is certainly the one I place the most responsibility on for how my sister changed."

Rinslet sat taken aback, startled by Jenos's honest and rather cold admission.

The shower suddenly shut off, and Jenos's mood lightened once more as he turned expectantly to the bathroom door.

Several minutes passed before the door opened, and Lia stepped out of the suite bathroom dressed in a simple white shirt and black pants and with her hair once again in a tight ponytail behind her head.

"Oh. I thought I heard voices." Lia noted as she spotted Jenos beaming over at her. "So, you've finally come then?"

"Huh?" Rinslet asked, while Jenos pouted as he said, "Now, is that any way to greet your brother after we almost died?"

" _You_ didn't. Only I did." Lia observed, and Jenos grinned.

"Oh, I also have a gift for you in the car." Jenos informed Lia, and she asked bluntly, "Is it Elysium?"

"Of course. We found it in the ruins of that blasted castle."

"Wait, hang on!" Rinslet protested, interrupting the siblings as she pointed at Lia. "How did you know he was coming?!"

"He's my brother." Lia answered with a raised brow at the other woman. "Of course he was going to come to get me. The fact that he wasn't here yet meant he was busy, but I knew he'd come at some point."

… Yes, the irritating Lia was definitely back. Rinslet pursed her lips while Jenose bounded over to hug his sister, though he was careful of her injuries.

Lia let him, and – where Rinslet couldn't see – her hand curled into Jenos's suit jacket, holding it tightly as her hand shook just slightly. He felt it, but instead of saying anything he simply hugged her tighter for it. There was nothing to be said anyway, and that was all she'd needed.

Lia let him go and Jenos released her with a fond smile. Kissing her cheek, Jenos led Lia with him back to the sofa across from Rinslet.

"Now." Jenos announced as Lia settled in him. "There's one more thing that I need to tell you; you especially, Rinslet. It's important… for your safety."

Rinslet tilted her head in confusion, while Lia also glanced at her brother questioningly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Train and Sven's room_

"Let's have some snacks!" Kyoko announced as she brought out her stash from her school bag. "Come on, Eve! This is for you!"

She handed the younger girl a bag of chips, which the blonde girl took with a hesitant, "Thank you."

"Mr. Black and Mr. Moustache! Do you want some?" Kyoko called, looking over at Sven and Train where they were on the other side of the room.

"Mr. Moustache…" Sven mumbled, feeling depressed, while Train called, "Hand over the onion chips if there are any!"

"Yes! We have some!" Kyoko chirped brightly as she handed another bag of chips to Train.

Kyoko returned to the bed to chat with Eve, and Sven turned to Train expectantly.

"So, what are we going to do now, Train?" He asked. "Are you going to start looking for some men working for Chronos?"

"I think we'll just have to wait." Train admitted thoughtfully. "They'll eventually show up sooner or later."

"What?" Sven asked, and Train pointed out, "After all, they are actively looking for us. All else fails, they'll find Lia, and Rinslet can point them in the right direction."

Train chewed on a chip as he added, "I also walked back from the streets without trying to hide my steps; makes it easier for them to find us."

Sven hummed in thought as he placed his cigarette back in his mouth… Before he and Train both stiffened.

Eve also looked up from the bed as she felt the deadly aura coming from their bedroom door.

Only Kyoko seemed unaffected as she asked, "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Hey… this feeling…" Sven began slowly, and Train smirked as he answered, "Yeah. I didn't expect them to be this quick."

There was a faint sound outside, like a chain clinking, before something suddenly burst through the door, smashing the entire thing to pieces.

Train barely dodged the metal ball that flew passed him, attached to a thick chain link, as it continued its trajectory and went smashing through the entire wall on the other side of the room, blowing out the brick along with the windows.

"Ah!" Sven gasped, while Kyoko cried, "Oh!"

Train looked to the doorway as the metal ball zoomed back on its chain to its owner, a tall dark-haired man in a black suit.

"Hah! There you are, Kyoko Kirisaki." The man smirked as he held up his metal ball weapon, while behind him stood another male with a helmet over his head.

The helmet's visor was down, covering the man's eyes… and showing them the number IV marked on the left visor.

"… Of course, it had to be you two." Train muttered with a wry smirk as he gazed at the two newcomers. "Baldor and Kranz!"

*A/N Song of the Day: **Krone** from Guilty Crown. The link I found is: /d10_sLHZNhA


	12. Baldor and Kranze

_Rinslet's room_

"Numbers IV and VIII?" Rinslet repeated while Lia sighed, "Why did it have to be those two?"

"Yes." Jenos answered to Rinslet. "I think they must be here already."

He turned to Lia as he added chidingly, though he looked sympathetic, "They _are_ good at what they do."

"They also have some major attitude problems." Lia returned, and Rinslet frowned.

For _Lia_ to complain about someone's attitude… And for Jenos to be here to warn her about these people…

"What kind of people are they?" Rinslet asked carefully.

"Battle maniacs." Came the double response from the Hazard siblings, their voices grave.

"They are extremists." Lia spoke up as she looked right at Rinslet with those piercing silvery-grey eyes.

"In order to get their enemies, they won't care even if they burn down the entire city."

Rinslet blinked, stunned at Lia's blunt statement.

Jenos added as he too, looked at Rinslet seriously, "If you don't want to get caught up in this, then you shouldn't head out at this point in time."

* * *

 _Outside Train and Sven's hotel_

Train grit his teeth as he tried to maintain his focus.

Of course negotiations to try to prevent a fight to save Kyoko had failed – this _was_ Baldor and Kranz they were talking about. These two at least clearly hadn't changed in the two and a half years since Train had left Chronos.

But… Train wasn't at his full game today – not even close, really.

Yet, his entire body was already hurting like hell from the fight, and they'd barely started. And already Kranz's knife had come too close on his neck, almost hitting Train's nerves, before he'd received another cut across his shoulder after that. He was losing too much blood. Not to mention his body ached from where he'd gone crashing into the restaurant tables, courtesy of Baldor. And his left hand…

It throbbed again, and Train withheld a wince. Even after tying Hades's string around his hand in an effort to keep it steady, his hand was trembling slightly in pain. And his rapid-fire technique had already caused his finger to start bleeding. This body… This weak child's body just couldn't handle all the pressure he was placing on it.

But, he'd made a promise to protect Kyoko. As long as she kept her word, he would keep his…

Train looked up, startled, as the air all around Kyoko shifted, becoming warm and swirling just slightly even as the girl stood near him.

Train's face turned more serious as he watched Kyoko with knitted brows, even as his blood dripped past his fingers where he was putting pressure on his wounds. Was she going to break her promise…?

Train's eyes widened slightly as flames appeared around Kyoko's hands while the teenaged girl stared at Kranz darkly.

The girl suddenly charged forwards, yelling as she drew her flaming hand back to get ready to throw it at Kranz's head.

"Eh?!" Eve gasped, taken aback by Kyoko's actions after all Eve's warnings not to betray Train and Sven's trust that she would keep her word.

Train also watched tensely, wondering if he'd been wrong about the girl – if she couldn't be given a second chance at a peaceful life…

And just as abruptly as Kyoko began her attack, she suddenly screeched to a stop, just feet away from Kranz as her flames suddenly went out. Train watched, startled as Kyoko just stood, unmoving, before her opponent.

Kranz, too, it seemed was confused, and the Number asked scathingly, "… What do you plan on doing, stopping your attack like that? I thought you wanted to kill me…?"

There was another beat of silence before Kyoko lifted her head and answered proudly and brightly, "I won't do it! Even though I'm really angry… But I will keep my promise!"

Kranz's lip curled and he asked, "Oh?"

Suddenly, his Orichalcum knife was right in front of Kyoko's face, and Kranz demanded coldly, "You said… you will keep your promise? I don't know what you're talking about, but will it be okay if I kill you then?"

"… Mr. Black…" Kyoko replied determinedly, "will protect me!"

"Well said!"

Kranz looked up sharply as the shout came from above, and he sensed Train aiming Hades right above his head.

The blind Number quickly darted back in time to avoid the dual shots that landed right where he had been, while Kyoko called happily, "I knew it!"

Train landed back, before he darted after Kranz once more, a proud smirk on his lips.

' _You kept your promise._ ' Train thought to himself proudly. ' _So now it's my turn to keep mine._ '

"Tra-!" Sven began, probably worried about Train's strained fingers, but Train ignored the call as he fired another quick succession of four shot at Kranz.

The Number sliced through each of the bullets before they could harm him, before he jerked in shock as he cut through the last bullet only for ice to break out everywhere, freezing his vibrating knife.

"This… This is…!" Kranz began, shocked, and Train answered, "Freeze bullet."

Kranz looked up, his lips pursed tightly as Train said smugly, "That knife you're so proud of has been frozen just like that, Kranz!"

Kranz's lips curled unhappily. The missing vibration from his knife meant his abilities were cut in half, as his blindness became a hindrance once more.

Both Sven and Baldor were watching from their side of the fight as well, Sven perking up while Baldor's jaw clenched furiously.

"Heartnet…!" He spat.

But before he could try and exact revenge for his partner, another voice called out brightly.

"Okay, okay! This battle's coming to an end!"

They all looked over in surprise; and Baldor's lip curled.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" He asked darkly, his eyes fixed scathingly on the approaching figure. "I didn't tell you to come, Jenos!"

Jenos just smirked as he strode up from his convertible, just as Rinslet and Lia also hopped out.

"Rins…!" Eve called surprised to see the familiar thief-for-hire, while Sven murmured tensely as he eyed Jenos, "That man… is a Number."

Rinslet, meanwhile had caught sight of Train and she gasped as she took in his wounded state, "Train!"

Train, however, didn't look at her as he kept his eyes warily on the Hazard siblings.

Lia had glanced briefly at him, and though she had probably also noted his injuries she didn't show any outward reaction. Jenos was also observing Train quietly, even as Rinslet hurried over to the brunette.

"Hey, why are you covered in blood?!" Rinslet demanded as she ran. "Are you all right?"

"Huh?" Train asked, before her words sank in and he shrugged. "Oh, yeah, I'm okay; however, the situation can't be considered very good…"

"So, you really did turn into a kid, Black Cat." Jenos commented as he walked up to Train. His tone was friendly but the air around him was chilly, and his eyes behind his shades were slightly cold as they stared back into Train's own gold ones.

Train met Jenos's stare defiantly as he answered, "You have a problem with that… Jenos?"

"So, you know me then." Jenos noted casually.

"Baldor did just say your name." Train replied cheekily though his tone was just a shade too cool to quite be considered casual.

Jenos smirked slightly, wryly conceding Train's point, before they were interrupted by the loud sound of metal chains hitting the ground.

Jenos looked back at Baldor himself as the Number snared impatiently, gripping his weapon, "Hurry up and get out of the way, Jenos! It's not time for you to show up. These people are originally ours to deal with-!"

"I apologize." Jenos interrupted. "Unfortunately, the situation isn't under your control. I'm different from you two – I came here under orders."

Kranz looked up at that, and Jenos's face turned cold as ice as he relayed a message to his fellow Numbers.

"The Vice Commander wants me to send word to you: 'Baldor and Kranz, please return to headquarters immediately.'"

Baldor's eyes widened before he hissed, "What is the meaning of this?"

"It means," Lia cut in as she stepped up beside her brother, "to stop your unauthorized actions and to return immediately, Baldor. Even _you_ should be able to understand that."

Baldor glared at her but Lia looked back just as coldly, and Jenos interjected smoothly, "Leave this place to me to clean up."

His gaze became dark as he added, "If you have any problems with that… I'll take Black Cat's place in dealing with you. And I'm sure Lia would make sure Kranz doesn't disobey orders either."

Baldor's eyes narrowed while Lia nodded and Kranz's jaw clenched.

"Oh…?" Baldor snarled as his grip on his metal ball tightened. "That suits me… Actually… I feel the same way about you two's attitudes as I do about Train's naiveté…"

Jenos's eyes narrowed as Baldor threw his metal ball shouting, "It makes me want to puke!"

Jenos's brows furrowed and his hand tightened just slightly as Baldor's metal ball went flying right between him and Lia, smashing into a parked car that had been right behind them. Lia hadn't even flinched, though her eyes also narrowed warningly as she stared Baldor down.

"… However…" Baldor continued more calmly. "Fighting amongst the Numbers is forbidden. Even I know that rule!"

He glared at them as he continued, "So as much as your playboy ways piss me off, Jenos, and Julia's _pathetic_ reason for staying on as a Number disgusts me…!"

He didn't finish his sentence, nor did he have to.

Train and his friends watched warily as Jenos's entire demeanour changed, becoming dangerous as he glared right back at Baldor. There was no hint of the frivolous man who'd arrived; only the Number remained. Lia, however, continued to look at Baldor coolly, unruffled by his words. She'd heard them before, and knew there was no point in arguing; besides, as Baldor had said, they all knew the rules. And breaking those rules was equivalent to treason against Chronos – something neither Baldor nor Kranz would ever do.

"… Want to end the fight, Baldor?" Kranz asked calmly, sure enough choosing to leave quietly.

"… Yeah, let's stop for now then." Baldor agreed, grudging but yielding to Chronos's will. As Jenos and Lia had known he would.

The pair left like that, Baldor adding over his shoulder in a low snarl, "Heartnet… next time, I will definitely find a chance to eliminate you."

As soon as they were gone, a different form of tension fell upon the group. Train was watching Lia, who was watching Jenos, while Rinslet, Eve, and Sven watched their friend and the enigma that was Lia Hazard silently.

Jenos, meanwhile, was looking up at the ruined motel, nearby restaurant, and various other destroyed or damaged properties around them, and he muttered irritably, "They really went overboard with their little party. This place isn't even under Chronos's jurisdiction. Dealing with the police will take a complete report… Really."

He turned to his sister and he asked brightly and hopefully, "But at least I'll have you there with me, right, Lia?"

Lia looked at him flatly, before she suddenly lowered her head and grabbed her side as she said monotonously, "Ow. Oh no, I think I've reopened my stitches."

"You didn't even try to make that sound convincing!" Jenos accused, and Lia deadpanned, "Are you calling me a liar, brother? Oh dear, I think you've broken my trust in you and hurt my feelings."

"! Now that's just cruel, Lia." Jenos whined, while the others sweat-dropped at his dramatic reaction to Lia's utterly lackluster, almost robotic words.

' _He really is an idiot brother like she said._ ' Train thought as he watched them. ' _Still…'_ his gaze softened as he gazed at Lia, ' _at least she still appears to be somewhat normal with him._ '

It was at that point that Kyoko piped up, gushing at Train now that it seemed they weren't in trouble any more, "Mr. Black! I kept my promise!"

"Except, you came too close there." Train muttered, sweat-dropping again a little at just how carefree this girl was.

That caught Jenos and Lia's attentions, and they glanced over at Kyoko.

"… Promise?" Jenos wondered, and a voice interjected, "Let me explain."

The two siblings turned to see Sven as the Sweeper said with a huff, "It seems like this Number is easier to reason with."

Jenos looked at the man curiously while Lia tilted her head just slightly as they wondered what Sven meant.

* * *

 _Later_

"I see…" Jenos murmured as Sven finished his explanation – the one Baldor and Kranz had ignored in favour of a fight.

They were seated at a nearby restaurant – or, rather, Sven, Rinslet, and Jenos were. Lia stood nearby, leaning against the pillar as she listened thoughtfully from her place behind Jenos, while Train and Kyoko were in the courtyard messing around and pulling Eve into their antics.

"I will have to speak with my superior." Jenos informed Sven. "Only she will be make the final decision."

"By superior, do you mean No. I?" Sven asked, remembering the beautiful and sweet-looking woman whose outward appearance had belied a much stronger and manipulative character. He didn't think he'd forget the trick she'd pulled to get Train to Creed's castle any time soon.

Jenos nodded.

"I was expecting a lot when I came down to fetch Baldor and Kranz, and pick up Lia." Jenos commented. "But I must say, I never anticipated to find what I have."

"You mean about Kyoko?" Sven asked, and Jenos answered vaguely, "Yes, her too."

His eyes moved to rest on Train pointedly, and Sven nodded in understanding. Lia just looked away, before she turned and walked away, no longer interested in the conversation now that she'd heard about Kyoko's situation.

Sven watched her go as she headed off back to Rinslet's hotel, before he looked back at Jenos as the younger man cleared his throat.

"I will call Sephi tonight, and then let you know what her decision is after that." He said, and Sven nodded.

Jenos paused, before he added as he clasped his hands while leaning his arms on his knees. "I suppose I should also thank you."

Sven looked surprised, so Jenos clarified, "For saving my sister."

Sven raised a brow while Jenos continued, "Rins has already told me how Black Cat dove in to rescue her, and how you all brought her here for treatment. I am grateful for this, and owe you enough that I will promise to try work things in Kyoko Kirisaki's favour."

"… You don't have to thank me." Sven answered firmly. "If anything, I think it's Train and Rinslet you should thank. He did the rescuing, and Rinslet paid for everything."

"I've already thanked Rins." Jenos answered as he sent the purple-haired young woman a grin.

Rins didn't return it, too busy waiting curiously as Jenos turned back to Sven as he added, "And I was hoping you would pass my thanks on."

"You could just tell him yourself." Sven pointed out, though it was more of a test; he thought he knew why Jenos didn't wish to speak to Train.

Jenos's grin turned into a smirk as he read Sven's intentions, and the Number confirmed as he stood up, "I don't think I could thank that guy in person. So, I'll ask you for this favour just this one time."

He then waved over his shoulder as he walked off to clean up Baldor and Kranz's mess and call Sephiria about Kyoko.

Train watched the man go over Kyoko's shoulder, just as he had watched Lia leave.

And just like Lia, Jenos didn't once look back even though he felt those piercing gold eyes on his back the entire way.


	13. Begin Again

The next morning found the entire group gathered once more, this time outside Jenos's car.

Sven and Eve stood with the Number himself, along with Rinslet and Lia as the two Numbers and Rinslet prepared to escort Kyoko to meet Number I. The high school girl herself was busy chatting excitedly with Train, who sat a little apart – partly due to his many injuries and partly to avoid Jenos… and Lia.

Train wasn't certain he particularly liked Lia seeing him as a child, and paired with Jenos's presence, he wasn't certain he wanted to speak with Lia in the present circumstances. So, he kept his distance for the moment, while Kyoko chatted at him. At least, until she discovered something important.

"Eh?" She cried. "Mr. Black, you're not coming with me?"

"Hmph!" Train scoffed lightly, maintaining his light-hearted demeanour in front of the girl. "I can't take care of you all the time."

Kyoko pouted, disliking the idea of being separated, and Train chuckled as he offered, "Don't worry. Sephiria won't bully you. But, if anything happens… call me."

"Really?!" Kyoko asked delightedly, brightening up instantly.

However, the next instant, she suddenly quieted down and Kyoko said abruptly, "No… it's okay."

Train looked up at her in surprise, while Kyoko said with a small smile, "I don't want to let Mr. Black get hurt because of me. I'll take care of it myself."

The others had looked over by now as well, wondering what was taking so long, and Lia raised a brow as Kyoko added brightly, "I'll make a promise to you! I will continue upholding the principle of not killing people meaninglessly!"

A small smile appeared on Train's face at Kyoko's words, and he answered sincerely, "I believe you."

Kyoko smiled before bounding over to Jenos and the others as Rinslet called, "Hey! We should really get going now."

"Yes!" Kyoko said blithely as she got ready to get in the back of Jenos's car.

Rinslet turned to say goodbye to Sven and Eve, and Jenos was climbing into the driver's seat when Train came up, calling softly, "… Lia."

Lia glanced down at Train at last, her face unreadable as she met Train's gold eyes impassively. Rinslet, Sven, and Eve all glanced over as well, before pretending they weren't listening as Train looked up at Lia with an uncharacteristically serious look on his newly young face.

"About before…" Train began, powering on even as something akin to a grimace passed over Lia's face. "I would like to talk to you about it properly. When I'm not…"

He gestured down at himself, indicating his child's body, and Lia looked down at him for a moment without a word.

"Lia? Rins?" Jenos called, poking his head out of the car, and Rinslet called, "Coming."

The purple-haired young woman glanced back before going to get in the car beside Jenos, while Sven and Eve glanced at where Train and Lia were facing each other.

"I don't think there is anything for us to 'talk about'." Lia said a little stiffly, but Train answered as he fixed sharp gold eyes on the young woman, "That's what I thought as well… but I'm starting to think both of us know that's not true."

Sven watched as Lia's eyes narrowed just slightly but the young woman's silvery eyes were as difficult to read as ever as she stared at Train for a brief moment.

"If you're feeling guilty, you don't have to." Lia said finally, turning away from Train as she started towards Jenos's car. "What's in the past is done-"

She broke off as a small hand closed around her wrist, halting her in her tracks though Train didn't exert any pressure on his hold.

"Please, Jules."

Lia stiffened.

Sven had been standing at an angle where he just managed to catch the look that crossed the young woman's face at Train's quiet words, and he pressed his lips together while turning away at the look of utter pain in Lia's eyes.

"Ten minutes." Train continued, watching the back of Lia's head intently. "Just give me ten minutes to talk when I come back to find you. And I _will_ come back; and if you want, after those ten minutes I'll never show my face in front of you again."

"…"

A slight breeze blew between them as there was another moment's silence, before Lia turned cold eyes back on Train.

" _If_ you find me," she stated flatly, "I will give you _five_ minutes. No more and no less."

Train nodded, letting her go and Lia swept away without giving any of them another glance.

The car took off, taking Jenos, Rinslet, Lia, and Kyoko away while Train, Sven, and Eve watched. Sven's eyes slid over to Train for a moment before he looked back at the disappearing car.

"What do you plan to do now?" Sven asked, and Train answered grimly, "Isn't it obvious? I need to find a way back to my original form."

"… Do you really think she will speak with you when you do?" Eve asked, and Train smiled without mirth.

"No matter what, Julia is a woman of her word." Train replied. "More than likely, she's expecting me not to look for her anyway; but she will still make it almost impossible for me to find her in case I do try look for her."

"Doesn't that mean you'd never get to talk to her, then?" Sven pointed out, puzzled at Train's easy admittance. "Especially if a Number doesn't want to be found…"

"It wouldn't be easy." Train agreed softly, staring after where Lia had disappeared with another serious look on his young face. "But, I know more than a few tricks that would be helpful – and I'd chase her to the ends of the Earth if I had to."

Both Eve and Sven raised their brows at Train's admission, the closest he had ever gotten to admitting to any special relationship with Lia. As the two exchanged looks over Train's head, Train let himself fall into a memory he hadn't thought about in over two years.

A memory from several years ago – the memory of the first time he'd ever met Julia.

* * *

 _Four and a half years ago_

Train checked the cufflinks on his suit again, making sure they were secure while surreptitiously checking that his Hades was well hidden inside his jacket and not visible in any way. He hated missions like his current one, which required delicacy and therefore stealth and infiltration.

Then again, he hated most things – it was just he hated this _more_. He was a Number, and even before that he hadn't seen the point in going undercover in order to approach the target. They were going to die anyway – did it matter if they did it in the secrecy of night in the target's home compared to in the middle of a lavish ball?

But with Chronos, it was all about sending a message. And infiltrating a party for an assassination sent a dramatic message, just as murders under the cover of night created whispered rumours that could chill anyone's bones.

Train glanced around the outside of the mansion once more, more for something to do than anything else. He had already picked out all possible routes in and out of the place – just in case – as well as memorizing the guards' positions. However, his 'date' wasn't due for another two minutes so Train kept his mind alert by going over their basic plan once more in his mind.

And speaking of his date…

That was another thing Train hated about infiltration tasks. He was very much the lone cat in doing his work, and Black Cat hated working with others above almost anything else.

Train didn't trust anyone – which already made any partnership difficult – and he usually found that things ended in one of two ways; either his one-time partner hated him for his unique rules and style of working, or his partner ended up admiring his cold attitude like some sick puppy. It was disgusting, and either outcome was not one Train was looking forward to by the end of the night.

There was also the warning No. I had given him about his partner tonight, which had been odd at best. Usually, Sephiria let things unfold (or at least, manipulated from behind the scenes) but this time she had been bordering on blunt (for her) in her meeting with Black Cat.

" _Julia Hazard is a stealth agent – and a good one."_ Sephiria had told him as she handed Train a picture of his soon-to-be 'date' and partner for the mission.

" _She is a great asset to Chronos – but she is also unpredictable. Black Cat,_ " Sephiria's clear eyes had pierced Train's with the severity of her warning. " _This mission_ must _be completed successfully. Do not allow any complications to compromise the mission. Am I understood?_ "

'Unpredictable'. This, coming from the Captain of the Chronos Numbers.

Train vaguely wondered what exactly made this girl – for she was, indeed, a girl of only just barely seventeen – so valuable but unreliable to Chronos. But he couldn't really bring himself to really care; as far as he'd determined, the girl could hardly stop him from the mission he'd been given. And as long as she wasn't a threat to him and his objective, Train wasn't really bothered by whatever issues Chronos had with her.

A slight movement right next to him caught Train's eye, and Train turned in surprise to find his 'date' standing beside him.

"Daydreaming already, Mr. Heartnet?" The blue-haired girl asked lightly as she glanced up at him with an almost coy smile playing on her lips.

Train arched a brow in response and he quickly looked over the young lady before him.

He had to admit, he was impressed with her handiwork. Julia had managed to use makeup to create the illusion that she was older than she really was, so they needn't worry that they would raise suspicion. Nothing was too bold, everything subtle so as not to draw more attention to her features than her natural beauty already did. But even to Train's trained eye, it was difficult to say the young woman before him could be only seventeen. She looked nothing like the standard teenage, if pretty, girl he'd seen a picture of earlier that day – this woman exuded maturity with a hint of playful mischief befitting a young woman at a party such as the one they were about to attend.

Her hair, piled back into a misleadingly elegant-looking bun on her head, was really pinned securely in place in the event of violence and she'd let her bangs frame around her face to keep an air of mystery around her features, adding to her crafted image. Julia had also clearly chosen her dress carefully to be just form-fitting that it drew most of the attention from her face to her womanly figure, again adding to the illusion of maturity. Yet, she'd kept her whole outfit simple, with only one bold slit down the side; and Train knew for a fact that the long slit down her right side was not for fashionable purposes.

' _So, she's right-handed, and she favours a gun._ ' Train noted absently, finding himself impressed that even he could hardly see any hint of a gun hidden on the girl's inner right thigh.

Only years of training and the way Julia kept her legs slightly parted when she stood had alerted him to the fact that she was hiding a firearm inside her dress, within easy reach through the slit in her skirt. Then again, he hadn't expected any less from a woman Sephiria had made a point to compliment if somewhat backhandedly.

"Miss Hazard." Train greeted tonelessly as he offered his arm to the young lady.

Julia took his arm as she said lightly, "Feel free to call me Lia, please."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather stick to Miss Hazard." Train answered a little flatly, and Lia shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

They entered the ballroom in silence, both their eyes sweeping the entire room quickly the second they were inside. Train spotted their target, a politician of prestigious rank, on one side of the room, and made a mental note of potential routes as he scanned all those near the target who could prove to be potential hindrances.

"His wife is here." Lia murmured suddenly, and Train's eyes shifted briefly over to glance at the woman standing on the other end of the punch table from their target.

Blonde hair piled onto her head, the woman was laughing with a few other women while holding one hand against her bloated stomach, on the opposite end of the table from where her husband spoke with a group of gentlemen around the punch bowl.

"I wasn't informed she was pregnant." Lia said slowly, and Train glanced at her.

"Problem?" He asked, his voice as serious as it always was, and Lia shook her head slightly as she moved Train into the middle of the room with the other dancers.

"Hopefully not." Lia replied as she started dancing with Train.

He led the waltz effortlessly, mildly surprised at how good Lia was on her feet. Most higher level Chronos erasers were fair dancers, just in case they needed it for a cover. Train himself was only average at best, never having cared to master the skill passed the basic level, but Lia apparently had a natural talent for the sport.

"You know."

Train glanced down at Lia as she spoke while they danced casually around the room, his gold eyes meeting her bright silvery-grey ones.

"If you continue to scowl like that, we're going to get caught." Lia observed, and Train's scowl deepened.

"So it's just part of your natural charm." Lia murmured a little sarcastically before she leaned in close, giving the appearance of intimacy while she whispered under her breath, "Those two guards standing behind you have started watching you."

Train didn't react outwardly, simply twirling Lia as an excuse to sneak a glance over to see she was right and two of the guards were glancing his way suspiciously. This was exactly why he disliked undercover missions – he was _not_ an actor. He was an assassin, and good at what he did – he was _not_ a spy.

"… Mr. Heartnet."

Train looked down to see Lia observing him, and she asked with a slightly raised brow, "Do you ever wear an expression other than one that screams 'murder'?"

Train didn't say anything, but his confusion was clear, so Lia elaborated as they twirled again, "Your face – it never relaxes from the look of a cold killer."

"So I've been told." Train answered bluntly.

He would have been even blunter and said he was a killer after all, had it not been for the fact that there was a risk someone would read his lips and their cover blown. Perhaps Lia sensed this, and she said dryly, "You're not usually one for 'undercover', are you, Mr. Heartnet?"

"No."

They danced in silence for another moment, before Lia asked, "Do you ever do anything for fun?"

"Fun?" He questioned, more surprised that she'd asked something like that, and she muttered, "The way you said it tells me everything I need to know."

"I don't see the point of it." Train answered testily.

There was something about the way this girl talked that rubbed him the wrong way – who was she to judge him, when she was no better than he was? She reminded him of Baldor – _not_ a favourable comparison in his opinion.

"Having fun, and finding joy in life, makes life worth living." Lia answered as she came in close against Train.

"And makes us better than monsters." She breathed, just before she stepped back in another twirl.

Train frowned slightly as he held her hand, guiding her while she spun and came back into his arms. He was very tempted to ignore her; but there was something in her words that made Train pause just slightly as he glanced down at the girl.

' _Finding joy in life?_ ' He thought as he gave Lia a puzzled look before regaining his mask as he looked about the room. ' _How can she say that when she kills people for a living? Is it that she is like Baldor and Kranz, and simply enjoys the task?_ '

Yet, he didn't believe that was the case either.

Yes, Sephiria had warned him about Julia, and certainly Baldor and Kranz could be perceived as unpredictable. But something wasn't quite right about Lia; and Train found he was actually curious what Sephiria had meant, and what was going through Lia's head now.

But Train was pulled from such thoughts as a gunshot rang out through the ballroom.

*A/N Song of the Day: **Dear You - Feel** , from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. The link is: /6xCmE3h-QYU


	14. Swaying Hearts

_But Train was pulled from such thoughts as a gunshot rang out through the ballroom._

He turned instantly, Lia moving with him, while people screamed and started running in different directions away from the gunfire.

Another assassin-to-be (their target must have really angered a lot of people with the move he had pulled in the government) had apparently fired at the politician, only to miss when one of the politician's guards pulled the man down quickly to safety.

Several other guards were chasing the suspect as the man made to escape while firing back at the guards wildly in an attempt to dissuade them.

' _Idiot!_ ' Train thought angrily, for it was instantly clear to him that the other assassin wasn't nearly as competent as Chronos. Not the least of all because Train didn't recognize the man – and Chronos knew of all skilled assassins.

"I've got him." Lia said swiftly as she started chasing the guards and the would-be assassin.

Train instantly spun and moved for their target, trusting Lia to do her job. He began picking down their target's bodyguards as they tried to herd the politician away amidst the chaotic pandemonium in the room. Luckily for Train, the politician was yelling for his guards to take his wife away in a different direction, which meant she couldn't get in the way and complicate his mission. And though he felt a slight clench in his heart, for he knew he would in the end cause the woman to be widowed and leave her future child fatherless, Train ignored the feeling as he drew slowly closer on his target. He needed to get this done quickly before more guards could arrive from outside.

"Fire! Fire!" The politician's head guard cried when he spotted the golden-eyed male speeding towards them with clear killer intent in his cold eyes.

His men opened fire but Train easily pulled out his Hades and deflected the shots before firing six rounds of his own. Six men cried out as they were hit, falling down instantly, while Train swiftly moved out of firing range, reloaded, and rolled out to take on the guards once more.

In the vague background he could hear shouts from the other side of the room where Lia had presumably caught up to the other problem, but Train focused on his own task. Soon, the ground was littered with dead bodies as Train closed in on the target once more.

"Gah!" The man gasped, while his wife cried, "Dear!"

Train was just taking out another few guards, when he suddenly saw movement from the corner of his eye. He glanced over very briefly, surprised to see Lia already rejoining him. How she had finished and gotten so close without him noticing, Train decided he had to find out later. Sephiria had said this girl was good at covertness – but she hadn't said she was _this_ good.

Lia, having come up from the back after knocking out the failed assassin and the guards chasing the man, almost instantly had a clear shot on the target. Even as more guards started arriving inside the ballroom, Lia was out of their direct aim as she approached from the far side of the room. And like a true Chronos eraser, it appeared she wasn't about to let the prime opportunity slip.

Firing once, Lia took out the one guard blocking her way as she hit the man in the shoulder, just low enough to ensure he couldn't get back up while also avoiding fatality, before she had her gun aimed right at the target.

Train's eyes narrowed instantly, sensing a quick end to the mission, when suddenly the target's wife screamed, "DEAR!"

The woman was suddenly in the way of Lia's shot, her arms spread wide to shield her husband even as her own stomach protruded heavily.

Train's blood went cold – he never could stand to see a woman or child die – and he lifted Hades to shoot Lia's bullet away before it could pierce the pregnant woman… but there was nothing for him to hit.

Lia's eyes had widened the second the pregnant woman got in her way, and she held back on the shot – a move that cost her.

In his surprise at Lia's hesitation, Train also missed the timing to help her as one of the guards fired on Lia. The first bullet thankfully only grazed Lia's arm, and Train reacted quickly enough to fire his own gun as the guard squeezed out another two shots.

Train's bullets hit the guards', sending them off track, as Lia jumped and landed off to the side. She instantly started firing on the bodyguards aiming at her, taking them out and Train saw an opening in the cover Lia had provided whether intentionally or not.

Leaping into the air to avoid a bullet aimed his way, Train fired once on the one guard remaining between him and the target. And as soon as the man was down, Train flipped over in the air to gain a clear shot on their target.

The man just spotted Train before Black Cat fired, killing the politician instantly as the bullet went straight through his brain.

"DEAR!" The wife screamed while Lia looked up, startled, by Train's quick kill.

Lia then took out another guard while Train killed the last one, and he landed near Lia in the ballroom. The wife was bent over her dead husband, keening, but Train suddenly became aware of another sound – the sounds of men moaning in pain.

With a frown, he glanced around to see quite a few of the downed guards were still alive and clutching crippling but non-fatal wounds.

Train glanced at Lia sharply, before – with a glance at their dead target – he ordered, "Move out."

Lia glanced at him before nodding, and the pair quickly left the mansion, heading outside and towards their hidden escape vehicle. No-one chased them, most of the guards having already been taken down, and soon Train had them on the main road away from the mansion and heading towards the helicopter pickup point.

"… Why didn't you kill the target's men?" Train asked at last, not taking his eyes off the road.

Lia – who had spent the entire ride so far staring out her window unseeingly – finally turned on Train as she shot back, "Why did you?"

Train cocked a brow, but his tone was as emotionless as it usually was as he pointed out, "Chronos mandates that we do what it takes to complete a mission. Anything that gets in the way must be eliminated. The men were in the way of the target."

"They never said 'kill'." Lia countered hotly – clearly, she'd had this talk before. "I took them out, they weren't going to get in the way; but no-one ever said I _had_ to kill them."

Train blinked once in surprise at her words. She sounded so… _naïve_. And yet…

"I see."

Apparently, Train had shocked her with his concession, and Lia stared at him for a long moment. Long enough that the frown returned to Train's face and he was tempted to sarcastically ask if there was something on his face.

"You haven't grilled me for missing my shot earlier." Lia commented quietly.

Train's expression didn't change, though his hands tightened just slightly on the car wheel as he replied, "I, too, have a policy not to kill women and children."

He noticed the look of surprise that flitted across Lia's face, before she turned away again. Another silence fell over them, before Lia spoke up again.

"… His name was Alfred Limelton."

Train glanced at her, but Lia was still staring out the window as she said quietly, "Not 'target'."

"It's easier if you get into the mentality of not thinking of your targets as anything more than that." Train advised, drolly repeating what he had been told though he hadn't really needed the advice.

He could now see why Sephiria had called Lia 'unpredictable'. Certainly, if she refused to kill anyone besides the target and if she were as questioning of Chronos's policies as she was hinting at being now, she could be viewed as unreliable. And certainly, she would seem unfathomable to other Chronos assassins.

And then Lia's next words almost made him falter. Almost.

"Then how are we any different from monsters?"

Train hadn't answered, and they had soon parted without another word exchanged between them.

But Train remembered how he had watched Lia's back as she walked away, her long blue hair falling behind her back now that she had removed it from its secure knot. And Lia had turned briefly, as though feeling his eyes on her, and silvery-grey eyes had met gold for just an instant.

They had both turned away after that, going separate ways possibly to never meet again. But Train would never forget how, for the first time, he had been the one to come out of a brief partnership feeling slightly impressed. He still thought she was too naive, but a small part of him admired the girl called Julia Hazard for sticking to her personal beliefs that Train knew almost none of the Chronos agents would understand let alone agree with. And a tiny part of him envied her for still being innocent enough to believe in those ideals.

Perhaps for that reason, but her bright, curious gaze would linger in Train's thoughts for another ten months before he finally saw her again in the most unexpected twist of fate.

* * *

 _Present_

Lia leant on the car outside their hotel, waiting for Rinslet to find Kyoko after the girl had wandered off and crossing her one leg over the other absently.

Jenos had gone ahead to ensure the helicopter was prepared, and it had only been when they were ready to follow him that Lia and Rinslet realized they couldn't see Kyoko. Rinslet had gone off on a rampage, convinced the ex-Apostle of the Stars was trying to escape when they weren't looking but Lia wasn't convinced.

The teenage girl didn't look smart enough to run while she could. More importantly, it was obvious that Kyoko was infatuated with Train – enough so that she would stick around Lia and Rinslet until at least after their meeting with Sephiria because that was what Train had told her she should do.

' _Though I don't know what she sees in him._ ' Lia thought to herself as she stared blankly up at the sky. ' _Especially since he clearly didn't reciprocate. … Why the_ hell _am I thinking about this?!_ '

Lia slammed her foot down irritably, causing the agent acting as their driver to flinch. The man glanced at the Number warily, clearly nervous that she'd lose her temper on him, but Lia ignored him as she forced her thoughts away from Train as best as she could.

Her efforts were in vain, however, when Rinslet and Kyoko reappeared, the latter carrying a pure black kitten on her shoulder.

"Why does she have a black cat?" Lia asked in a low voice, and Rinslet scowled, "Apparently 'they became good friends'."

"… I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Lia sighed as she climbed into the front passenger seat of the car while Rinslet climbed in the back, indicating for Kyoko to follow.

"Where did you go?" Rinslet asked Kyoko as their driver took them off. "I thought you might have run away when I couldn't see you."

"Eh? Kyoko wouldn't do that!" Kyoko answered cheerfully, and Lia glanced back in time to see Rinslet's skeptical expression.

The blue-haired woman turned back to the front, while Rinslet informed Kyoko, "Just so you know, I still don't trust you."

Kyoko cocked her head in confusion, but Rinslet went on seriously, "The only reason I accompanied you was to act in Train's place in keeping an eye on you to see if you really go meet Sephiria."

Kyoko continued to look confused, before she looked at Lia as the woman said without looking back, "I doubt she'll run, Rinslet. And I don't think that's the only reason you came with us."

"Well, I still don't believe it." Rinslet sniffed. "And what do you mean you think it's not the only reason?"

* * *

Jenos sighed as he stood by the readied helicopter, his arms folded before his chest while he waited for Lia and Rinslet to arrive with Kyoko Kirisaki.

"How troublesome." He murmured under his breath, and the helicopter pilot glanced at the Number.

"What do you mean, Mr. Jenos?" The pilot asked, and Jenos faced the man – turning away from the airbase –as he explained, "Well, I'm still a member of the Chronos Numbers after all. So I shouldn't get too close to Kyoko before Sephiria decides what to do with her."

"Er…?"

The pilot still looked confused, but Jenos was now on a passionate roll as he declared enthusiastically, "However, that girl will definitely become a beauty when she grows up! When I think about that, I still think I should take this chance to establish a good relationship with her!"

The pilot stared at the Number speechlessly, neither man noticing the three figures who had approached the helicopter.

"Oh? So you were thinking about something like that?"

Jenos froze, feeling like a lightning bolt had struck him when he heard Rinslet's tight voice which barely concealed the irritation and anger in its falsely nonchalant tone.

' _I'm dead._ ' He thought as he slowly turned to face the purple-haired beauty, his sister, and the high school beauty-to-be he had just been gushing over.

* * *

Both Rinslet and Lia stared out at the rocky ravine below as the helicopter arrived at their destination, the latter without interest and the former with wary curiosity.

"The Grand Canyon?" Rinslet wondered as she peered down at the reddish-brown rocks. "Sephiria actually chose a place like this to meet?"

"No. I is nothing if not meticulous about choosing the right settings for her meetings." Lia answered, joining Rinslet in pointedly ignoring the male sitting on the seats opposite from them.

Jenos pouted – or he tried to around his swollen lips – while Kyoko stared at his bruised cheeks and black eye even as she patted the black kitten on her lap.

"Are you really okay?" She asked again, concerned at the man's injuries at Rinslet's hands.

But Jenos wisely didn't comment while Rinslet wondered aloud, "Just what can Sephiria be thinking to meet _here_ though?"

Lia didn't answer, though her eyes did slide over to Jenos as they finally landed, not far from Sephiria's own copter transport.

He was watching Rinslet as the purple-haired woman moved to exit the helicopter, his feigned sulky attitude dropping now that the woman's attention was completely drawn away. In its place was a tender smile, fleeting but genuine, before he donned a more appropriately serious expression to meet Sephiria – at least, as serious as he usually was.

Lia stayed still for a moment longer in the helicopter, watching her brother exit.

She had seen many expressions on her brother over the years they had been together – cheerful, angry, flirtatious, sorrowful, excited, calm, deadly, kind, and more. But never, not even with all the times he'd chased various women's skirts, had she ever seen that soft, adoring gaze in his brown eyes.

"Lia?"

Jenos extended his hand in a gentlemanly fashion towards her, a cheeky smile on his lips now and the familiar loving and caring expression in his eyes as he waited for her to climb out. Lia took his hand, allowing him to help her out of the helicopter while wind and small pebbles blew around them as they stood atop a ledge on the Grand Canyon.

She held on for a moment longer than necessary as she stared up at her brother thoughtfully. Did Jenos realize how easy he was for her to read? Had he even realized how serious he was actually becoming about Rinslet?

Was it normal as a sibling to feel a pang of loneliness even as she was happy for him?

"What's the matter?" Jenos asked, cocking his head as he looked down at his sister's uncharacteristically pensive expression. "Lia?"

"It's nothing." She shook her head. "Don't worry about it right now."

Jenos raised a brow but sensing she wasn't going to elaborate even if he tried to push her, he just nodded as they turned to join Rinslet and Kyoko in facing Sephiria, who had yet to even move.

The blonde woman was simply watching them as Kyoko stood ahead of the others, looking towards Sephiria curiously.

"That person is Sephiria?" Kyoko asked, glancing back at Jenos and Lia as the two Numbers came to stand behind the teenage girl, and Jenos nodded slightly.

"Yeah, she's the Captain of the Chronos Numbers." He explained, before both he and Lia stiffened in surprise.

Lia's eyes widened fractionally and a brow lifted, while Jenos murmured, "Sephi… drew her beloved sword…?"

Lia just flitted her gaze from Sephiria, who held her Christ firmly in one hand, to Kyoko, who had yet to understand how dire her situation had just become.

Not even Rinslet quite knew what Sephiria drawing Christ meant, though even she tensed when Sephiria said in a cool voice, "You must be Kyoko Kirisaki."

"Yes!" Kyoko answered, sounding very much like the high school girl she was as she stood to attention across from the powerful Number, the black kitten still perched on her shoulder.

Sephiria remained cold as she informed Kyoko, "Jenos has already told me all about you. I have since given considerable thought…" Sephiria lifted her sword slowly as she spoke, "regarding how I should treat a person who has left the Apostles of the Stars, much like you."

Both Lia and Jenos tensed as Sephiria abruptly slashed a protruding rock formation to her side, cutting off a large chunk from the boulder. Kyoko and Rinslet started, both their eyes going wide while Jenos and Lia's eyes narrowed as they watched Sephiria continue to slash soundlessly at the rock, sending pieces flying as she used Christ to effortlessly carve out a single, rounded shape. All while she continued to speak calmly.

"I feel that even if you pose no threat to Chronos currently, as long as there _is_ the possibility that you will become an enemy…"

Sephiria finished swinging her sword, and she let Christ fall back to her side even as the rocks she'd cut continued to fall down belatedly from the sheer power of her strokes.

"… I shouldn't let you continue to live." Sephiria finished coldly.


	15. Sephiria's Test

Lia stared at the stone grave head Sephiria had carved, complete with the name of her intended victim in the centre: Kyoko Kirisaki.

' _There wasn't even a sound when she cut into the rock._ ' Lia thought to herself as she watched Sephiria intently. ' _She held nothing back in her display of power. And Kyoko's grave…_ '

Lia glanced at Kyoko.

' _Sephiria… are you being serious?_ ' Lia wondered. ' _If Kyoko dies here today…_ '

Train's face flashed before her eyes, the memory of the light grin on his child's face as he'd given Kyoko the thumbs-up for keeping her promise causing Lia's heart to clench. But Sephiria was Captain and her orders absolute – that had been Lia's promise when she joined the Numbers. So she shook off her feelings and instead straightened her back, her stance shifting from observer to watch guard as her silver eyes analyzed every movement Kyoko and Sephiria made.

The former was staring wordlessly at Sephiria with a small, confused pout pulling at her lips. Sephiria herself remained aloof, Christ held casually at the ready by her side as she added suddenly, "However, Kirisaki Kyoko."

Both Lia and Jenos tilted their heads just slightly, the pair far more attuned to the situation than the main culprit even appeared to be, as Sephiria continued, "To avoid a misunderstanding, let me first say this: if possible, I do not want to take away an innocent person's life. Therefore… I have a suggestion."

Lia raised a brow, before both her brows shot up as Sephiria asked, "Would you be interested in working for Chronos as an eraser?"

Kyoko tilted her head in confusion, while her cat suddenly jumped down from the teen's shoulder and trotted off across the rocky ledge.

"If you swear your loyalty to Chronos and become an eraser," Sephiria continued, ignoring the cat that was coming her way, "I will guarantee your safety."

"Is she serious?!" Rinslet gasped out loud despite herself, while Jenos murmured uneasily, "Sephi…"

Lia meanwhile pursed her lips, glancing down to where Kyoko's cat had stopped right beside the gravestone Sephiria had carved, as Sephiria finished, "But, if you aren't willing to, I'll treat you as an enemy of Chronos-"

The Captain of the Numbers lifted her sword once more as she swore in a deadly voice, "-And execute you."

There was silence for only a second, before Kyoko broke it.

"What's an eraser?" The girl asked blankly, causing Rinslet to sweatdrop at how stupid the girl was.

Lia meanwhile leant on one leg, shifting her weight to a more comfortable stance as Sephiria explained calmly, "It means killer – a killer for Chronos."

"Ah! That's what it is!" Kyoko said brightly, her confusion clearing up while Rinslet stared at the girl incredulously. "They're called erasers because they kill people!"

Lia leant back on her feet, waiting. For she recognized what Sephiria had yet to, but would undoubtedly realize soon – Kyoko wasn't the brightest bulb, not by a long shot, but she _was_ very loyal to her heart. It was the only thing that drove her, which was in many ways why she was so dumb; but it also meant that when her heart was guided in the right direction, she was an asset that would not be swayed.

Sure enough, Kyoko paused only long enough to realize the implications of what she had just said, before she huffed indignantly at Sephiria, "I can't do that! No, no, no! I object to that!"

Both Rinslet and Jenos stared at the girl as though she were insane, before Jenos's eyes became thoughtful as he looked from Kyoko to his sister and then to Sephiria.

"Why?" Sephiria questioned, unmoved, and Kyoko answered huffily, "Because I made a promise with Mr. Black! I will never kill again!"

"But, you'll be killed if you don't." Sephiria pointed out, but Kyoko remained firm as she snapped back determinedly, "Even if that's the case, I won't betray Mr. Black!"

Sephiria didn't react initially to Kyoko's declaration, instead keeping her deep, clear eyes fixed on Kyoko for a few seconds. Her eyes then flitted very briefly to Lia – so quickly that Kyoko and Rinslet missed the action – before she smiled.

"Is that so?" Sephiria asked, smiling, and causing Rinslet and Kyoko to feel confused again.

However, Jenos relaxed and Lia folded her arms casually as they watched Sephiria turn to the headstone she had carved. She swung her sword again, slashing in quick motions and shattering the entire creation just as silently as she had created it.

"It seems… your promise with Heartnet was true after all." Sephiria said quite calmly, as though she hadn't just destroyed solid rock.

Kyoko still looked confused, but Rinslet gaped and she asked Jenos, "What's this? Was Sephiria actually testing the weird monster girl…?"

"It seems so." Jenos replied, his lips curving up into a small smile as he stared at Kyoko's back. "Creating the tombstone was only an act to make Kyoko nervous."

As Kyoko continued to look lost, Sephiria sheathed her beloved Christ once more, explaining lightly, "Didn't I mention it earlier? Jenos has already told me everything. Of course, that includes the promise made between you and Heartnet."

Lia remained watching from the side as Sephiria noted, "If you had agreed to become an eraser right away, I would have killed you where you stood. However, it seems I worried for nothing."

Rinslet's eyes widened, and she began tentatively, "Sephiria, then…?"

"As long as you agree from this day forth to never become an enemy of Chronos," Sephiria affirmed as a genuine smile broke over the Leader of the Chronos Numbers' face, "I will promise you your safety."

Kyoko still didn't look like she fully understood, but Jenos glanced at Lia as he murmured, "Well. Looks like things have turned out all right after all."

"Yes…" Lia answered quietly, still staring at Kyoko.

The girl was so carefree, although with Kyoko it _was_ to the point that she was an idiot. But at the same time, it freed Kyoko in a way very rare amongst those who had seen battle. The girl had no qualms and no regrets despite what she had done in the past. She could start over fresh as easily as Sephiria had spoken.

And Lia… Lia envied that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, far away_

Sven pulled up their small bug car outside an impressive house at the end of a winding, village road.

The house seemed like a small mansion with its size and the neatly maintained plot of land it was situated in, but it was also rather out of place in the middle of nowhere and near a thick forest that obscured a large portion of residence. The nearest village was quite a drive away, and it seemed odd that anyone would want to live so far after coming all the way out here to a rural village area in the first place.

Then again, given what they knew about the woman who lived here, perhaps it wasn't quite so peculiar after all.

The trio of friends got out of the car, and Sven let Train take the lead as they approached the front door.

Train's face was abnormally grave, particularly on such a young face, but his hand was steady as he pressed his small finger on the doorbell.

The three waited for a moment, but as they were met with only silence Train muttered, "No-one's answering…"

"Is this really Professor Tearju's house?" Eve questioned, looking up at Sven doubtfully.

The man nodded, checking the torn piece of paper Rinslet had handed him before they'd parted with the thief-for-hire. "That's what it says…"

Train, unable to keep still for long, meanwhile poked and tested the door, only to be surprised as it easily clicked open.

"Ah? The door's not locked." He noted. "Let's go inside!"

"It's not polite to just walk in, you know." Sven began, but he stopped as thick smoke and a strange, foul smell wafted towards and out the now opened front door.

"Uwah!" Train shrieked, clutching his nose in horror and revulsion.

"What the heck's that smell?!" Sven screeched, equally repulsed. "It's like a swere in here!"

Eve, while maintaining calm better than her companions, was also pinching her nose in distaste while Sven continued to work himself into a frenzy.

"Poison gas? Could… could it be some failed experiment? This is bad! If that's true, we gotta go save her…?"

Sven broke off, midstep into the house in his alarm, as a tall, willowy figure appeared in the entrance hall and right before them. She'd stepped out of a side door that clearly led either to a sitting room or a kitchen, but it wasn't her abrupt entrance that startled Sven so much.

It wasn't even the smoking pan in her hand; it was the woman's appearance.

He'd seen the photo, they all had; but it was still a complete shock to see what was an adult version of Eve standing right in front of their eyes. The only difference was a slight difference in hair and eye colour, and the fact that Tearju wore glasses. Otherwise, it was easy to see Tearju as being Eve's mother if she weren't so obviously too young for that to be possible.

As Sven stood, stunned, the woman spoke.

"I'm cooking right now, so…"

"Cook…ing?!" Sven repeated, his nose scrunching up even as his body jerked a little in shock.

Train and Eve were staring at Tearju with equal surprise, as gob smacked as Sven at seeing just how uncanny the resemblance with Eve was. It was then that Tearju's eyes fell on Eve as well, and she looked as taken aback as all of them when she saw the young, pre-teen girl standing beside Train.

"You're… Eve…?" Tearju gasped and she took a step forward, unable to believe her eyes.

Only to trip over her own foot, and the young professor gasped as she toppled forwards, barely managing to remain upright. But in doing so, she had thrown her arms up in an effort to maintain balance and the action caused whatever had been smoking in her pan to go flying out.

Train watched in horror as the black gunk of some sort that had been inside the pan landed on Sven's head, ruining his hat and sending the man into a frenzy.

"Uwah!" He screamed. "My hat is covered with… with… living puke!"

Sven went running around in circles, yelling, while Train, Eve and Tearju watched, the latter sheepish.

"Sorry." The young woman apologized awkwardly. "That was a fried egg…"

"That was a fried egg?!" Train repeated, gawking at the woman in shock. ' _Wasn't it too dark? No, more importantly, how is it possible to burn anything to that point in a frying pan and NOT NOTICE?!_ '

As Sven and Train reeled from the shock of it all, Eve stepped forward.

"Professor Tearju." She addressed the older blonde directly, drawing Tearju's attention back to the child.

"We came here… to ask for your assistance." Eve explained firmly, keeping things professional even as she wondered just what relation Tearju had with herself.

The professor looked surprised at Eve's assertion and more than a little worried. But as Sven finally calmed down a little and Train managed to shake himself from his shock, Tearju nodded.

"You'd best come in then."

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

"I see…" Tearju murmured. "That's why you guys came here…"

The group was in the professor's sitting room, Tearju standing with her chin resting on a finger thoughtfully, while Sven and Train sat across the coffee table from her. Eve was settled in the far corner of the room, leaning against the wall beside the French windows leading to the back garden as they watched Tearju.

"Yes." Sven answered Tearju, his spare hat on his head (his old one was beyond saving from the toxic mess Tearju had somehow created in the kitchen). "I thought that you, as a specialist in nanomachinery, would know of a way to return Train back to normal."

Tearju was staring at Train pensively, and she began slowly, "There is… a way indeed."

The group perked up as Professor Tearju explained, "If I could create nanomachines programmed to destroy the original nanomachines, and then inject it into his body…"

"That would return me to normal?" Train piped up, lighting up excitedly.

"Yes." Tearju hedged. "However, it would require a large budget and the latest equipment."

"A large budget?" Sven repeated, feeling the dread starting to creep into his gut. "How much would it require?"

"The minimum it would cost would be around one billion…"

Instantly, Sven felt like a dead weight (the weight of exactly one billion in cash) had suddenly landed on his head.

"Train!" He began valiantly, turning to his young – literally - partner. "It's a shame! But it's better if you give it up!"

"Wha-?!" Train gaped. "You changed your mind so quick-?!"

He was interrupted as tears streamed out of Sven's uncovered eye while the man himself cried, "We've already got a bunch of debts! Do you think we can support that kind of loan?"

"Why are you crying?!" Train yelled, sweat drops appearing on the back of his head at Sven's sobs.

"If that's the case," Tearju piped up, "there is another option."

"Eh?" Sven gasped as both he and Train turned back to the blonde woman. "There's another way you say?"

"… Yes." Tearju answered, her eyes drifting to land on Eve. "Because 'Lucifer' and the nanomachines within Eve's body are related, it should be possible. Using the neurotransmitters from the brain to control Lucifer would cancel the original transformation power."

"That's possible?" Train asked, perking up once more, and Tearju nodded.

"It should be." She confirmed. "The transformation is a biological phenomenon after all."

"Hm…" Train scratched his chin thoughtfully. "But… I'm not the little princess. Asking me to suddenly control nanomachines…"

"It's not impossible." Tearju interrupted. "Using your imagination, you need to visualize your former self."

"Imagination?" Train repeated in surprise, and Tearju nodded.

"Your imagination will transform into currents which will be transmitted through your nerves to the nanomachines." She explained. "The same way it does with Eve."

"Okay!" Train stood up, clenching his fists. "Although I don't quite understand, put simply all I have to do is think of my old self, right?"

"You're going to give it a try now?" Sven asked in surprise, and Train nodded.

"Yeah!"

Scrunching up his brows, Train took a deep breath before he yelled as he tried to will himself to change back. "Uwaaaaaaahhhhh-!"

"He's even making weird noises." Eve commented, and Sven added dully, "Thinking in your mind is enough, so why are you so noisy?

"Quit bothering me!" Train protested sheepishly. "It sounds more authentic this way!"

The two sighed, while Train closed his eyes again and muttered as he furrowed his brows once more, "Original form… Original form…"

His eyes flew open, widening with shock.

"Huh?! I can't remember!" Train cried in shock.

"…"

Sven and Eve just stared at Train speechlessly as Train pulled at his hair and spun this way and that while he tried to think what he looked like, going from one look to another in quick succession with each detail getting murkier the longer he tried to think.

"Looks like he's not that good at concentrating." Tearju noted, and Sven sighed, "That's because he's the kind that never reads books."

' _This is bad._ ' He added to himself as he watched Train flail. ' _How are you planning on getting out of this one now, Train?_ '


	16. A Way Back

Lia stood with Sephiria as they watched Rinslet and Jenos escort Kyoko back home now that she had been pardoned.

Jenos waved at the pair, sending Lia one of his rare genuine smiles before he climbed in with Rinslet. Lia could see the purple-haired woman barking something at Jenos, possibly telling him off for some flirtatious comment he'd thrown the thief's way. She shook her head at her brother's antics.

Lia herself was going to head straight back to headquarters to rejoin the other Numbers. Her work with Kyoko was done, and it was time to get back to the Numbers' assignment to take down Creed and his Apostles.

"I heard Xiao Li may have found Creed's base." Lia began, and Sephiria nodded.

"We will provide you with a full debriefing on the helicopter and you can catch up on the ride back." The Captain of the Numbers informed the younger woman quietly.

"I've already started devising a plan, with some suggestion from Number X as well, that you can also go through. Then, when we return, I expect you to prepare yourself."

"Of course." Lia answered smoothly, and Sephiria added pointedly, "And get your injuries properly healed. I want a report stating you're cleared in the next three days."

"Do we have the time for that?" Lia asked, frowning as she looked at her superior.

"That is the minimum number of days it will take for your injuries to be satisfactorily healed, judging from what I can see." Sephiria replied lightly.

Lia raised a brow. That wasn't what she'd meant and she knew Sephiria knew that too. But, if Sephiria was telling her she had at least three days, then that was all Lia needed for now. Most likely, the reason and rest of the information was in her debriefing packet.

"You know, Lia," Sephiria began suddenly as they watched Jenos's helicopter leave. "That girl… Kyoko Kirisaki. She reminded me of you just a little bit."

"You think I am that idiotically... blithe?" Lia asked, and Sephiria laughed softly.

"No." She corrected with a small smile. "I suppose I should say, her carefree attitude made me think of who you used to be. Who you could have been, if not for…"

Sephiria trailed off meaningfully and Lia stiffened.

"I swore my oath to serve Chronos." Lia said, the coldness returning to her voice. "I will not break that promise, Captain."

"I am aware of that, Lia." Sephiria answered, now staring up at Jenos's helicopter as it flew away. "And I am glad to have your services. But, I am not unfeeling no matter how callous I must often be - for the greater good of Chronos."

She turned and fixed those clear eyes back on Lia's once more.

Lia tensed even further and she broke eye contact first as Sephiria said gently, "I am aware of the fact that you would be healthier and have a better life _away_ from Chronos. Your personal reasons for joining the Numbers made that clearer than anything else."

Lia didn't meet her superior's eyes, staring instead after Jenos, while Sephiria finished quietly, "And I am sorry that despite knowing this, I cannot allow you to leave."

"It doesn't matter, Captain." The young woman's voice was devoid of emotions once more as Number VI turned and faced her captain. "I have chosen my path. And after Creed has paid for his crimes, the past will be just that – the past. And it will be done."

Sephiria nodded and, with a small bow, Lia dismissed herself. The Number walked with her head held high as she stepped into the waiting helicopter but Sephiria remained in her place to watch Lia for a moment longer.

Despite Lia's cool response and her apparent ease in returning to her cold, professional demeanour, Sephiria could see the cracks that had formed from being around Train again. The once perfectly polished act was already starting to crumble, and Sephiria was certain things were only just beginning. It would only get worse from here, and Sephiria knew in her heart of hearts that Lia was not going to be prepared.

But what could Sephiria do? She'd spoken the truth; she could not allow Lia to voluntarily leave Chronos.

And yet, Sephiria was also acutely aware that it was unavoidable that Lia was going to snap before the war against Creed was done. Train's personal agenda and Sephiria's plans would ensure that they met the Black Cat again in the chase to capture Creed Diskenth, possibly in the most emotional encounter yet.

Lia would inevitably be ripped apart and left raw when that happened; Sephiria knew that well and she was resigned but prepared for it.

But how would Lia stitch herself back together? That was the key question.

Would Train help her? Would Lia let him? Would they find another beginning through this ordeal? Or would Lia be able to help herself as she had failed to do when she was two years younger? Would she and Heartnet find their closure at last?

Or would they forever remain broken and in pain?

' _Heartnet… Lia…_ ' She thought to herself as she finally walked forward to board her copter herself. ' _For you two who have gone through so much in the last three years… I wonder if you will be strong enough to see this through._ '

* * *

 _Two and a half years ago_

"Train! I can hear you moving inside; I'm coming in!"

The door to the worn, one-room flat was flung open and its occupant looked up from the bed and at the fuming woman in a pink and white yukata standing in the doorway.

"Train's not in; he left yesterday for an assignment and hasn't gotten back yet." The young woman in a sky-blue summer's dress answered, tilting her head as she observed her visitor's stormy blue-green eyes.

"Did something happen, Saya?"

"Yes! Jules, hear me out!" Saya cried out, throwing herself into the room and tackling Jules where the silvery-eyed woman was seated on the bed.

"You see, I was going after this new bounty, but then… and then… and he had the nerve…!"

Jules laughed as she listened to her friend's ridiculous tale of woe involving her target, several bullets, a fish, and a bottle of milk.

"Really, Saya, I don't know how you manage to get yourself into these kinds of situations."

Jules then chuckled, shaking her head and causing her long, loose blue hair to fly about a little. "Well, actually, I do."

"Hmph!" Saya huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "You didn't see it, though! Argh, just thinking about it gets me so mad!"

She began to rant again, making Jules laugh once more.

"Stop laughing at me!" Saya cried, whirling on her friend, and Jules just shook her head in amusement again.

"You let in quite the firecracker, Jules."

Both women turned to the door, Jules grinning and Saya scowling petulantly. Train just grinned back, his gold eyes shining with amusement as he noted Saya's annoyance.

"Why are you causing a racket in someone else's house anyway?" Train asked, pretending to sound annoyed as he dropped his overnight bag by the door with one hand while shutting said door with the other. "And here I was hoping for a nice, quiet, peaceful afternoon at home-"

"Oh, please." Saya scoffed though her eyes twinkled with mirth. "More like you just wanted to spend time alone with Jules."

Jules's face went a little pink at that while Train answered sarcastically though he wasn't quite able to keep his amusement out of his tone, "Or maybe I was trying to get away from you, Saya."

"Why would you?" Saya asked innocently. "When I'm so nice, and wearing an adorable yukata…"

"And crass, and louder than a market rally." Train teased, and Saya dropped the coy act to say indignantly, "Hey!"

Jules laughed, pushing aside her embarrassment as she joined in the fun when Saya began pelting Train with his pillows and then jumped on him. The three yelled and laughed as Train rarely did, enjoying each other's company for a while.

Eventually, however, it was dinnertime and they were hungry enough to put aside their playful banter and shoving in favour of chatter while they prepared dinner. Saya took a small step back as they did, watching Train and Jules with a small smile instead as the pair moved about the kitchen with practiced ease.

They didn't notice her watching and it always amused Saya secretly how much the two highly trained 'agents' (Train had never disclosed his official job title and Jules's role at Chronos had never been brought up; though Saya knew enough about Black Cat to guess) missed when it came to the other. How they failed to notice the little signs like the way Train's eyes softened when he looked at Jules or the way Jules's smile was just a little brighter when Train was around.

It was also a little frustrating to the impulsive Sweeper to observe the way the pair treaded carefully around each other as though afraid of breaking something. Saya sometimes thought about forcing them to move faster when it was obvious their feelings were mutual, but she also knew she had the subtlety of a bulldozer. And she didn't want to push them.

Train was just starting to come out from the shell he had been when she met him. And from what Saya had gathered, Jules had ended up in trouble after being torn between familial loyalty and personal values - a much greyer area than right and wrong.

' _One step at a time._ ' She thought to herself, her smile widening as she watched Train ruffle Jules's hair with that slight smile he reserved for Jules alone and Jules looked up at him with those eyes that didn't look the same way at anyone else.

' _They can take things one step at a time._ '

Little had the three friends known then just how drastically things would change in just two months' time.

How they would be ripped abruptly apart, and how Train and Jules would be left haunted and broken because of the consequences of one, single night that rocked and ended their simple life.

* * *

 _Present_

 _Outside Tearju's house_

Train stood determinedly at the edge of the lake, just inside the forest and about ten minutes walk away from Tearju's house.

"Heh, it's been a while since I've worn these clothes." He grinned as he looked down at himself with amusement.

He'd dressed in his regular adult clothes, and it looked like he was swimming in fabric. His long white shirt alone looked came down to his calves in his child's body, while his pants couldn't stay on his hips. Train simply let them pool around him; that wasn't what was important at the moment anyway.

"It's probably better to start by wearing my old clothing." He mused to himself.

Tearju's advice for him to change back was to imagine himself as he had been before.

" _Using your imagination… You need to use your mind to create a strong image of your original form._ " Tearju's had explained. " _Your imagination will result in currents that will be transmitted through your nerves and received by the nanomachines._ "

Unfortunately, Train's concentration span was equivalent to that of a goldfish while he was inside the house where there were so many distractions.

So now, here he was in his old clothes, far away from the others around whom he was naturally inclined to settle into his goofball mode with.

" _Why don't you start in the state in which you can concentrate the best?_ " Eve had suggested when he'd asked the girl for advice on imagining controlling nanomachines.

Train smiled as he stood now in the peace and quiet, only the sounds of nature around him.

"The state where I can concentrate the most is…" He grinned to himself.

His left hand wrapped swiftly around the decorated handgun that was slung on his hip, and Train drew the gun up before his face.

"… Of course." He murmured to himself. "When I'm holding this."

Hades. Train held the gun before him, the gun aimed up to the starry night sky above.

Despite the fact that it was a reminder of Chronos, his gun had also served him too well for Train to harbour any dark feelings with it. Not even the XIII engraved in the gun's side could dredge up the bad memories. Not to mention…

Train closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath as he entered into himself.

As he held Hades in his hands, he could almost feel the smaller, slightly softer hands tracing gently along the gun as he replayed the happier memories of his life; memories he hadn't visited in over two years. He could almost feel the feminine hands beneath his own, the skin on the smaller hands slightly calloused from training yet softer to him than any fine silk, and Train lowered his gun so that he was pointing it forwards.

In his memories, he recalled how he'd bent down to place his cheek against Julia's as she held Hades. Her hair, always down and long behind her back at that time, tickled his face but Train still enjoyed rubbing into it like a cat. His hands were wrapped over hers, adjusting her aim and helping her to fine-tune it… although that had just been an excuse to justify how he was holding her in an embrace. And she'd known it.

Her musical laugh rang in his head as Train smiled now just as he'd smiled back then when he'd held her in his arms while they 'practiced' shooting at a target during one of their more relaxed training sessions. Both Train and Julia took their real sessions seriously, knowing the importance of keeping in shape and maintaining honed skills – after all, in their line of business, one millisecond off could cost them their lives. But it had been nice to have some downtime every now and then, and just having an easy hour to play around had been one of their favourite ways to pass time.

Train's grip tightened on Hades now as he held the gun in both hands, the memories calming him and centering him. He remembered the way Julia always smiled when she saw him, her silver eyes twinkling; the way her cheek felt so soft each time he kissed her there; the way her fingers traced his face as though memorizing his features. And how she'd burnt the memory of her touch on him into his very soul.

" _Mr. Train…_ " Tearju's warning echoed in his head as his breathing slowed and Train focused on nothing else but his steady heartbeat.

" _Operating nanomachines is not a simple task. Even the slightest confusion will cause a reaction. You must not believe it's impossible. Believe in your feelings, and you will definitely return to your former self._ "

Train listened to his heart as it beat a steady rhythm.

' _This is the first step._ ' He thought to himself as he held Hades before him.

' _What Tearju said is not easy at all… but no matter what, I've always believed in my own powers. I have never had any doubts there. Believing I could do it… I will definitely make those words a reality. After all…_ '

Train opened his eyes, the moonlight catching a gleam on the golden hues as his lips curved up in a cat-like smirk.

' _There's someone I have to go back to._ '

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Inside Tearju's house, Sven and Eve stood protectively in front of the blonde scientist as they faced their latest foes.

The evening had started out relatively quietly. After Train had left to try concentrate on his own, Tearju had explained her relation to Eve and work for Torneo, ending in how she had left the project before her clone, Eve, was 'born'.

But just as Eve and Tearju had come to terms and gained peace with each other, they had been interrupted. Creed's right hand woman, the beautiful but dangerous Echidna, had come herself to apparently recruit Tearju to the Apostles of the Stars.

The professor had firmly declined and things had gone downhill from there.

First, there was the strange ape Apostle, Eites, who had somehow managed to turn into Tearju thanks to his Tao. Then, deeming her no longer useful, Echidna had ordered Tearju's death. The Shooting Star Unit squad that had accompanied Echidna to Tearju's house had started to attack at Echidna's command.

Sven and Eve had managed to hold them off for now (it _had_ to be when Train was out) but now the Squadron stood in a semi-circle around them and was raising their guns to fire at the same time at Sven and Eve.

But if Sven and Eve tried to dodge the barrage, it would mean leaving Tearju, who was behind them, unprotected. There was no way to win – either they were going to die or she was.

Tearju saw the same thing and she cried as she took a step forward, "Mr. Sven, Eve! Don't worry about me-!"

"Die!" One of the Shooting Star Unit soldiers shouted as he made to press his trigger.

But before he could, there was a sudden explosion as something hit the soldier's chest with a bright flash of light, smashing right through the thick armour that not even Orichalcum had been able to penetrate.

"Ugh… huh?" The soldier groaned, his front smoking and charred, before he fell back, unconscious.

*A/N Song of the Day: **Dear You - Thanks** from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. The link is: /YeC6kButXcQ


	17. Railgun

Everyone else in the room blinked in shock, unsure what had just happened.

"Huh."

They all looked up sharply towards the second floor landing in surprise to see a familiar spiky-haired figure perched on the railings, a smoking and crackling handgun in his left hand.

"Those were only regular bullets." Train mused, the people below still too stunned to speak.

"Hey everyone…" Train greeted casually. "Although it's nice to be restored to my old form, it seems that there have been a few changes."

He lifted his Hades, still crackling strangely with some kind of electricity, and finally Sven got out, a delighted smile spreading across his features, "Train!"

"Hiya." Train waved, smirking slightly down at the group.

"When, when did that guy appear?" One of Creed's soldiers gasped, the other men hesitating for Echidna's next orders.

The woman seemed deep in thought as she watched the ex-Number and his gun, while Train hopped down from the railings to land neatly on his feet before his friends. The second Train landed, the Shooting Star Unit moved, deeming him too much of a threat to leave alone.

They all trained their guns on the dark-haired man, and one of them hissed, "Damn it, what did you just do to our comrade?"

"Didn't I just tell you?" Train shrugged, holding his gun casually at his side. "I only shot him with an ordinary bullet."

"An ordinary bullet can't possibly penetrate our armour." The soldier hissed back. "If you continue playing dumb…"

He suddenly leapt up into the air, going over Sven's head and landing right behind Tearju. The professor only had time to start in surprise while Sven whirled around but he was going to be too late.

The soldier had revealed a hidden dagger in the back of the his glove and, fisting his hand, he lunged his hand at Tearju, aiming the dagger right at her heart.

But there was another crackle and a beam of light shot the soldier almost faster than the eye could see. Again, the impact caused a small explosion as it shattered the armour and burnt the man's chest so severely he was incapacitated from the injury and the impact of the hit.

The whole group flinched, only Train remaining still with his smoking Hades still pointed at the soldier.

Echidna was stunned into silence, unable to believe her own eyes. It was possible, everyone knew, for Train to move fast enough to react to the soldier's surprise attack. But no normal bullet could achieve what had just happened, the incredible speed, the strength of the impact…

"'What did I do?'" Train repeated slowly as he held Hades up high. "I'm not entirely sure myself."

His lips curled into a dangerous smile, and Sven's eyes widened as he saw a spark of electricity fly up the side of Train's face.

"I just know," Train finished, "that my body was crackling with energy when I returned back to normal. Afterwards, I could shoot bullets at an extremely high speed."

The others were floored by the news, left speechless, except for one person.

"At the same time as you returned back to normal…?" Tearju repeated incredulously as she stared at Train. "Could it be the… cell electrical discharge phenomenon?"

"Eh?" Eve asked, glancing at her creator, and Tearju explained as she stared at Train with wide eyes, "It's a phenomenon where nanomachines merge together temporarily with the cells and generate electricity. Though I'm not certain of the reasons behind it, perhaps Mr. Train's DNA mutated during the recovery process."

"Wh-what did you say?" Sven gaped, but he wasn't the only one shocked.

The Shooting Star Unit, however, was feeling more unpleasantly shaken than Train's friends, and they snarled, "Damn… damn you!"

But Train released another crackle of electricity that had the wire ribbon attached to the grip stand up on end.

The soldiers flinched, a few taking an unconscious step back.

With a smirk, Train fired once more, releasing another bullet at super-speed and the Shooting Star Unit jerked in surprise as they saw only a flash of light blow passed them like a laser. It crashed through a window at the end of the house, before hitting a decorative boulder in the garden and shooting a hole right through the centre.

"Give up!" Train ordered the now shaking soldiers. "No matter how thick your armour is, if I hit the right place you'll still die."

The men hesitated, knowing that Train was being truthful. The other two hadn't died because Train had aimed for the thickest part of the plating on the chest and stomach. If he hit them in the face or from the side, it would be game over for them.

Sven meanwhile had been staring at Train's gun and he spoke up now.

"There's a type of weapon called a 'railgun'. Aparently it uses electromagnetism to greatly accelerate the bullet when fired. Right now, that's exactly what Hades is."

Train grinned as the Shooting Star Unit dithered, and he spoke as his eyes moved to the corner of the room, "Since it's much easier to talk without the octopus army in the way…"

Echidna tensed as Train looked right at her.

"There are a lot of things I want you to explain. And you have a lot you want to ask, don't you? Echidna… right?"

It was clear he was asking to be polite and not because he didn't know. Echidna's jaw tightened as she met Train's eyes warily, while Sven turned to Tearju.

"Tearju," he began, "the electricity generated from the cells – is it that powerful?"

"No." She confirmed. "It would only be about as strong as static electricity. Which is why that is impossible."

She nodded at Train. "Even if it's the effect of the nanomachines that is causing Mr. Train's cells to become active, to generate enough energy to increase the speed of a bullet is impossible."

"But the power of Train's gun has definitely increased." Sven muttered, and Tearju said thoughtfully, "The only possible explanation is if the gun has the ability to absorb and store electricity…"

Sven started.

"No, wait." He interjected. "Train's gun is made of a special alloy called Orichalcum-"

Echidna growled. Together with this new ability that only Train – with his new electricity generating cells and a weapon made of Orichalcum – and the powers Sven and Eve also respectively wielded, there was no way they could win this fight.

"Miss Echidna…" The Shooting Star Unit began hesitantly, asking for instructions.

"… It seems we have underestimated them." She muttered. "Let's retreat."

Train didn't move as Echidna abruptly dropped a smoke bomb, and almost instantly he could feel the loss of presence as Creed's side swiftly made their escape.

"Sven, they're escaping!" Eve began, sensing the same thing Train had, but Sven answered calmly, "It's fine, let them go."

"Eh?" Eve asked, but Sven reminded her, "We've managed to avoid fighting so it's fine. We were not really fighting for ourselves today – Tearju was here, too."

Eve nodded slowly, reluctant but accepting. Train meanwhile continued to stare where Echidna had been, his mind wandering.

As the smoke cleared, he let out a thoughtful huff and Sven glanced over at his partner.

"What's the matter, Train?" He asked, and Train explained, "It feels like… the electric current in my body is starting to get weaker."

"That's probably because the cellular activity from the transformation is stabilizing." Tearju explained as the group slowly got back around in a less defensive gathering. "The effects of the cell electrical discharge phenomenon are wearing off."

"What?" Train gasped. "Does that mean I won't be able to use the railgun anymore?"

Tearju's interest piqued at that; she had come to understand just how dangerous this man before her could be. If…

"What a shame." Train sighed, scratching his chin and humming like a fool, apparently unaware of Tearju's reservations. "And I've just started to get the feel for this super Hades."

"…"

Tearju examined the man before her for a long moment before she finally spoke again.

"I can't give a full explanation without thoroughly examining it." She began, and Train glanced over curiously once more. "But, if your cells have 'evolved' alongside the nanomachines, it may be possible to generate electricity through visualization."

Eve and Sven also looked surprised at that, while Train perked up again and he asked delightedly, "Really?"

"Yes. But this is still just a possibility." Tearju warned, and Train shrugged.

Tearju cocked her head. It was clear he was excited at the prospect of keeping his new 'power' but he also seemed careless of whether he did find a way to gain it back or not.

' _He's confident._ ' She realized. ' _He's confident in himself enough that he doesn't care whether he gets this power. He doesn't need it so if he doesn't have it, it's not a huge loss. And that… that makes him stronger and even more dangerous than I thought._ '

While Tearju fell into thought, Sven turned to his partner, saying warmly, "You know, Train, your timing was perfect. If you hadn't appeared right then, we would've been in trouble."

"Hm?" Train came out of his thoughts and then he grinned widely. "Ah, you mean when I shot that octopus from the second floor? Yeah, wasn't it? I thought it was the perfect moment, too!"

"Eh?" Sven asked, confused, and Train explained blithely, "Actually, I arrived when the monkey transformed into Tearju. I thought it would be cooler if I appeared at a critical moment."

Sven stared at Train for a moment, before his eyes flashed and he sent Train what he affectionately called 'the gentleman punch'.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Train sat on a boulder near the lake where he'd transformed the night before, finishing off a bottle of milk for his breakfast. Eve was standing beside him, her young face serious but patient as they waited for Sven to join them.

Hearing footsteps, Train turned as he called with a smile, "Hi Sven!"

"Hey." Sven answered, his face wrapped in bandages after Tearju accidentally tripped over her own feet again and sent a charred, black, what was supposed to be a pancake, into his face. "What are you two doing here?"

"Little princess said she has something important to tell us." Train explained, turning back to the pre-teen girl. "So, princess? What did you want to talk about?"

Sven also turned to Eve, who took a small step forward as she announced, "Let's capture Creed. We cannot allow that man to run free any longer."

Sven blinked, shocked, while Train's eyes became serious and thoughtful.

"Eve…" Sven began slowly. "What you mean is… we should make capturing Creed our next objective?"

"Exactly." Eve confirmed. "After what we heard yesterday from Professor Tearju and Echidna… If Creed wants to become immortal and control the world forever, we can't allow him to continue. We must capture him as soon as possible."

Sven hesitated, agreeing but still uncertain.

"I've known for some time that he was extremely dangerous." Eve pressed insistently. "Ever since I first met him in that church in Stock City. I can finally understand how he can so casually hurt people. For him, killing people is just as natural as me reading a book. That's why he doesn't feel a thing."

Eve's hands fisted tightly as she remembered the apathetic, even slightly satisfied, look in Creed's eyes when he'd attacked Sven and tried to kill him.

"If we let that kind of person do whatever he pleases, the results would be horrific." Eve concluded, and Sven looked down at the girl with wistful pride.

' _Eve…_ ' He mused to himself. ' _So… you've grown. You're starting to think for yourself._ '

"Also…" Eve added and Sven focused on the girl again. She didn't have to say more, he was already convinced she was right…

"If we can capture Creed, then with the three billion bounty on his head we can clear our debts."

Sven crashed his head into a mental wall so hard his conscious bled, while Eve continued thoughtfully, "I've already sold several of our home bases, but we still owe over ten million…"

' _Eve._ ' Sven cried to himself. ' _I'm so sorry that even you have to worry about that…_ '

"Aahaha, sorry for causing you trouble, little princess." Train laughed cheerfully, and Sven yelled at him accusingly, "Don't act so carefree! Who do you think is more to blame here for our debts?!"

Train just smiled, and Sven calmed down as they became serious once more.

"… What do you think, Train?" Sven asked at last, and Train tilted his head questioningly.

"This involves… acting as a Sweeper to catch Creed." Sven pointed out tentatively, and Train's smile turned a little wry before he closed his eyes.

"Of course I agree." He answered, surprising Sven. "We should say farewell to the days of eating instant ramen for dinner anyway. And furthermore…"

Train lifted the empty bottle of milk at his side and abruptly threw it high into the air.

"To capture Creed isn't so bad." Train finished as he lifted Hades and Sven's eye went wide as he saw the crackle of electricity around the gun.

"You-!" He began, when Train cocked his gun, aimed, and fired.

The railgun flashed and they watched as half of the glass milk bottle landed back on the grass a few feet away, the other half having melted away from the energy around the bullet that had pierced it.

"Train…" Sven gasped as he stared at his partner. "Did you just generate electricity with your will?"

"Yeah." Train smirked as he touched a hand to the side of his gun. "Yesterday, I felt completely drained. But after a night's rest I feel fully recovered."

A small shock of electricity sparked between his finger and the gun as Train explained, "Right now I can release electricity whenever I want. However, it's still only about the strength of static electricity."

"Isn't that great?!" Sven argued delightedly. "You can use Hades as a railgun whenever you need, right?"

"No." Train threw cold water on the idea instantly with his blunt answer. "Actually, it hasn't reached that level."

"Eh?" Sven blinked, and Train revealed, "Just using the railgun once will use up a considerable amount of energy. I haven't tested how many times a day I can use it yet, but…"

He trailed off meaningfully and Sven deflated a little.

But Train was focused on something else, and he added determinedly, "However, I don't think my new ability will lose to those of Tao."

"Train…" Sven murmured, his gaze softening with understanding.

"Yes." Train mused. "It was… shortly after Eve joined us. It's already been half a year since I fought Creed in Lunafort Tower."

Train stared off into space as he continued, "Ever since that incident, I kept wondering… how should I end it between us? I wanted to kill Creed, to end things with his life. But, that's not who I am anymore. This isn't revenge for Saya anymore."

Sven's eyes widened while Eve watched silently as Train smiled and he stated, "So, I agree with little princess. I want to end it between us as a Sweeper. It suits my style better. I'll capture Creed, not as Chronos's Black Cat, but rather as the Sweeper, Train Heartnet!"

He grinned as he looked up at his friends, saying, "It's what Saya always wanted for me, I know. Now, it's what I want for myself. And… it's what I want for Lia. So that she can live freely, as she used to."

Sven and Eve examined Train for a moment, and it was the man who spoke what they were thinking.

"Train… I think you should tell us about it."

Train raised a brow while Sven continued, "You've known me for a long time, but you never spoke about it. The woman named Saya… the grudge between you and Creed... and how you really know Lia Hazard."

There was a moment's silence, and then Train smiled.

It was a sad, pensive expression, and Train murmured, "That's true… as of today, I can't say this matter has nothing to do with you two either. And sometimes… talking about the past isn't so bad."

He raised his head.

"So, let's talk about that time… the time before I left Chronos."

 _A time… when despite being trapped in a place where I could not live… I was also at my happiest, if for a short while..._


	18. Memories

_Two and a half years ago_

Train returned home from his latest assignment deep in thought.

That was the third target that he'd allowed to escape in this month alone… and the fourth this year. Something that had never happened before in his entire career. If his superiors didn't suspect something before, he knew that this time would likely bring him to their attention.

It was actually surprising he had managed to go this long without reprimand, but Train was well aware it was only a matter of time now.

He sighed to himself as he reached his flat. There were too many things on his mind lately, thoughts he'd never entertained until very recently. Doubts that could get him killed, let alone fired.

Train shook his head as he opened his front door, dispelling those troublesome thoughts once more. They were becoming more and more frequent the more targets he let slip away, leaving him feeling unsettled and restless. He needed a distraction, but one look around his empty flat told him he wasn't about to find any inside.

Deciding some company was what he needed, he dropped his gear bag by the door and left once more, heading down the corridor to the one other familiar door in the apartment complex. Knocking on Saya's door, Train waited.

"Hm…" He muttered to himself when he heard no sound coming from inside. "What's going on? She still hasn't returned?"

' _How strange._ ' Train thought with a small frown. The young woman had dashed off a few days ago, extremely excited about a tip she'd received regarding a 1.8 million bounty in another town.

But it had already been almost a week, and Train wondered aloud, "Could she have been killed by her target instead?"

"How rude!" A voice exclaimed from behind. "Who are you calling dead?"

Train turned in surprise to see the familiar, yukata clad figure standing at the entrance to the hallway, dragging a large suitcase behind her.

"Saya!" Train greeted in surprise, and the irate young woman growled petulantly, "I'm back."

* * *

 _Some time later_

"False information?" Train repeated.

The pair were seated on a park bench, lunch having been postponed for a moment so Saya could let out her frustration first (Train had learnt that otherwise she could be very embarrassing in restaurants. Not that _he_ particularly minded, but Saya cared… later, after her anger cooled).

"Yeah!" Saya huffed angrily. "I travelled all the way to Wulkot!"

"So that's what happened." Train mused. "Then that means you wasted your time."

Saya sighed deeply.

"I had already decided to use that 1.8 million for my 'tasty delicious food' project." She groaned, and Train muttered with equal disappointment: "Actually, I planned on enjoying some good food, too."

"It's because I trusted that information broker too much!" Saya ranted.

"He said it was reliable information. I even paid him a couple hundred thousand for it! Originally, I planned on taking my anger out on him; however, it seems he left the same night! Argh, it makes me so angry!"

She continued to rant and storm, hopping up and down as she shouted insults at the sky. Train watched her for a moment, before…

"Heh." Train let out a small snort, his lips curling up into a small smile at Saya's antics.

Saya froze, twitching, before she whirled on Train, her eyes flashing as she snarled like an angry feline.

"Hey, Train! Were you laughing at me?! Are my failures that funny?!"

"Ah, you're so noisy." Train complained, leaning back from her angry yells. "I wasn't laughing _at_ you; it's just rare to see you like this."

"Eh?" Saya blinked, confused, and Train elaborated: "After spending three months around you, I know you're even more ill-mannered than I could have imagined, but even so I rarely see you like this. You've had really bad luck this time, huh?"

"Ah? Oh, er… wait, hang on! Who're you calling 'ill-mannered'? You're being really rude today!" Saya blustered, but Train just shrugged.

"Everything I said was true." He pointed out. "And as for ill-mannered, you know I'm right there too. At first I could never have imagined that you would make such a loud fuss, let alone in public."

Saya scratched her head sheepishly as she conceded: "Ah, you're right… I'm always very polite the first time I meet someone."

She then fixed a critical eye on Train as she added: "However, having said that, you've changed a lot too, you know."

"Really?" Train smiled slightly, indulging Saya by playing dumb.

"Your expression has become so natural." Saya mused, before grinning mischievously. "I remember when I first met you, you knitted your eyebrows like this and had a face like this."

She illustrated with a terrible attempt at mimicking a feral, almost vicious expression and Train scowled.

"Hey, who's that supposed to be?" He argued. "I didn't look like that."

"Yes you did." Saya scoffed, rearranging her features back to normal. "I was so surprised when I first saw you with Jules, remember? Your expression was so natural, I couldn't believe it! But now, you look more relaxed even when she's not around."

Train averted his eyes as Saya gave him a knowing look.

The young woman's gaze then turned serious as she added thoughtfully: "It would be even better if you were to leave that organization and live your own life; and take Jules with you."

The lines on Train's face also shifted, becoming as serious as Saya's as he answered quietly: "The situation isn't as simple as you think."

Saya watched him as Train stared off into the distance, both falling silent as an unspoken understanding passed between them.

Unnoticed by either of them, a blond figure watched the pair from the shadowy balcony of a nearby apartment building.

"That's her…?" Creed muttered, his hands fisting tightly as he stared at the back of the dark-haired woman's head. "Saya Minatsuki…"

His fists tightened so much he burst a blood vessel in his hand, but Creed didn't feel a thing as hatred and dark fury swirled inside his chest. Creed stared at the corrupted expression Train was wearing and then at the woman standing before Train who must be behind the change.

"Witch!" Creed hissed.

* * *

"Eh?!" Saya exclaimed as they returned back to Train's flat later that evening. "Jules isn't back yet?"

Train shook his head as he opened the door to his flat.

"She's gone back to work so it's to be expected." He reminded her, taking off his long black coat and hanging it up on the hook near the doorway. "You should be used to it by now, it's been a month since she started again."

"Yes, but I missed her while I was away." Saya pouted. "And I was looking forward to her cooking for dinner!"

"It's always food with you." Train rolled his eyes, and Saya retorted: "I don't want to hear that from _you_."

"Touche." Train shrugged. "But, given the circumstances you'll just have to make do with me for today I'm afraid."

"Your cooking's not as good." Saya grumbled and Train shrugged again.

"If you don't want to eat, you're welcome to leave now…" He hinted, and Saya huffed.

"Fine." She groaned. "Do you need help? I could make the rice!"

"Sure; just don't burn it."

Despite the light-hearted bickering, between the two of them Train and Saya soon had a decent meal set on the table. Saya was just placing down the last of the place settings while Train turned off the gas stove when the door opened again and they looked over with pleasant surprise.

"Jules!" Saya called brightly, perking up instantly, and the blue-haired young woman in the doorway grinned.

"Saya, you're back!" Jules greeted warmly, hugging Saya back when the other woman bounded over. "You were gone so long I actually worried something might've happened."

"Oh, it was terrible, Jules!" Saya whined. "Listen-"

"Maybe let her in so we can eat, Saya." Train commented as he placed a stewpot on the small table. "And stop hogging Jules."

"Oh, right."

Saya let go of Jules.

Jules smiled, brushing some of her long hair back as she asked, "How were you while I was gone, Train? Before Saya goes off on what terrible thing happened this time."

Saya pouted while Train chuckled.

"Same as usual." He informed Jules, going up to hug her as she closed the door and moved further into the flat. Jules kissed his cheek, to which Train responded by swooping down and kissing her on the lips.

"Ugh." Saya pretended to groan. "We were supposed to be eating!"

"I am." Train answered cheekily, and Saya rolled her eyes.

"You two are disgusting. I feel like I'm a constant third wheel lately!"

But she winked at Jules, who grinned back while Train shot back: "Then you shouldn't have helped us get together in the first place."

"Oh no, I'd rather take this than all that tiptoeing you two did. _That_ did threaten to make me lose my appetite and explode." Saya replied.

"Then don't complain now and just eat your dinner."

As the teasing continued, Train settled down at the table and Jules sat beside him. She listened as Saya told her of what happened, the black-haired woman getting riled up all over again while Jules laughed at the story. Not like Train's soft chuckle; Jules let out a full-blown laugh at Saya's story, a laugh that had Train joining in and Saya eventually caved and laughed with them.

They chatted well after dinner was over as well, Jules telling them about her own day and a hilarious episode on her latest mission where her partner had been dying to go to the loo but couldn't without giving their position away. He'd sped away like an incredibly fast-walking duck the second they'd finished, and it was Saya's turn to laugh as Jules mimicked the action for them, the action made all the more entertaining given the yellow summer dress Jules was wearing.

Soon however, it got late and Saya yawned.

"All right, I have to get unpacking." She announced as she got up. "Thanks for dinner, Train, Jules."

"Thanks for helping and with the dishes." Jules replied and Train added: "And spraying me with soapy water."

"You're welcome." Saya winked. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Jules and Train chorused as Saya left.

Only to poke her head back into the small flat as she added: "And don't be _too_ naughty now."

" _Goodnight_ , Saya." Jules replied while Train rolled his eyes.

Saya grinned and closed the door, leaving them alone as she returned to her flat several doors down.

The second the door shut, Train pulled Jules towards him. She reached for him at the same time he did, and they met in the middle, kissing each other enthusiastically.

"I missed you." Train murmured, and Jules smiled.

"It was only two days." She reminded, but he countered archly: "So, are you saying you didn't miss me since it was 'only two days'?"

"Oh, shut up." Jules giggled, before she was swiftly silenced as well as Train pressed his lips back onto hers once more…

* * *

 _Later that night_

Jules lay with her head on Train's chest, listening to his heart while she drew patterns with her finger on his bare shoulder absently.

Their clothes lay scattered on the floor, his black shirt and her dress pooled near the middle of the room while their shoes, his trousers and her bra made a trail towards the bed where they now lay, tucked under the thin blanket.

Train had his one arm wrapped around Jules's naked waist, his fingers running along her soft skin, while his other arm rested behind his head as they stayed in blissful silence for a moment.

"Do you think we could ever leave Chronos?"

Jules's hand stilled momentarily in surprise at Train's abrupt question, before she started tracing his shoulder again.

"I don't know…" She answered slowly, thoughtfully. "Why? Do… you want to?"

"Saya mentioned it earlier." Train explained softly, gazing up at the ceiling now as he arranged his thoughts. "It's not simple. No-one just leaves Chronos, least of all people like me or you. But… there's no longer any sense in staying. I don't want to kill for a living anymore. I want..."

"I know." Jules sighed softly. "But it's not so simple, even though I know and why, too. You know that better than anyone else."

Train nodded; he certainly did. After all, it had been that exact 'problem' of Jules's that had brought them together once more in the first place.

Following the first time that Train had met her, Jules had started to resist Chronos' orders to kill. While she still executed stealth missions (and with increasingly better results) she had refused to _execute_ anyone – even though she was supposed to be an eraser. Eventually, fed-up with her insubordination, the Council of Elders had finally ordered that Jules be mentored by a Number to learn the level that was expected of her.

In hindsight, it was a sheer miracle and a god-send that Sephiria had assigned Jules to Train's watch when Chronos determined she needed to be 'reigned in'.

Following her disastrous day with Baldor during which the pair attempted to murder each other (Baldor claimed he was simply trying to teach Jules her place; Jules refused to defend her actions no matter how they grilled her), Sephiria had intervened.

Realizing there was likely to be no future for either Baldor or Jules let alone a partnership should the young woman continue to be trained under the brutish Number, Sephiria had deemed that a different arrangement was necessary. And it was pure chance that Train had been the only one available at the time.

Cerberus was out on a long-term mission, taking No. X Ash with them. No. I and II were too busy with political work that had included No. III and IX's involvement; No. VI was also away on a mission; and No. XII was too respected to ask to take time out from between missions to do what Chronos essentially perceived to be babysitting a stubborn child. Any attempt with No. IV, Kranz, could only end as well as it had with Baldor, and so that had left only Train.

He'd been between missions at the time, and even when he took any new assignments they were usually brief – a day or two at most – since his primary use even for a Number was an assassin. In addition, the fact that he was the youngest in age and years of service yet also one of the coldest and generally unsympathetic of the Numbers had made him one of the most compelling choices for Chronos.

At least, that's what they had thought.

Train still laughed a little at the irony when he looked back now. If Chronos had known then how their decision would come back to bite them… Though, admittedly, none of them could have foreseen what would happen considering the reason for the plan's failure had come in the most unexpected form - or rather, _forms_. After all, it took two to make a pair.

Train smiled as he remembered the past, when Jules broke into his musings.

"What are you thinking about now?" She asked, peering up at him curiously.

He looked down at Jules lying across his chest. Her long blue hair cascaded down her back, shimmering in the moonlight and framing her face to give her the appearance of a water goddess. Her grey eyes were fixed on his, her gaze questioning but soft and warm; and Train's smile widened as he revelled once more in the fact that she was _his_.

Jules cocked her head, her gaze probing, and Train finally replied.

"I was thinking of when you first arrived for training under me." He explained, and Jules laughed.

"Oh." She smiled too.

It had certainly been an interesting time for them both; and it hadn't ended how anyone had or could have expected. Least of all Train himself.

*A/N Song of the Day: **Konoyo no Uta** from Black Cat the anime. The link is: /0_We2gBhi9M


	19. Past Mistakes

_Five months further before_

At first, it had looked like things would go exactly the way the Council had wanted.

After the scolding she'd received both for failing her mission as a Chronos eraser and then for her fight with Baldor, Julia had been rather subdued. Train would have said she was almost docile, and his own reticence and general apathy meant they hadn't seen a need for a confrontation.

Her training in the abandoned woods or warehouses around the city Train was staying in had also gone smoothly, aiding the peace. She listened without a word to the few instructions Train gave and any critiques he made. But her combat was on par with what he'd heard and her weapons training as good as he'd expect from one of Chronos's top erasers, which meant he needed to say even less than he might have.

That peace was ruined four days after a reluctant but obedient Julia arrived on his doorstep.

The day had started out normally; at least, until Train finally exhaled sharply and wearily.

"Hazard."

She stood stiffly, still facing away from him and her eyes could have drilled holes into the target she had just been firing bullets at.

They had moved on from the usual round targets pinned to trees and onto humanoid targets, which Train had admittedly avoided for the first two days. It was also clear from her tense posture that she knew what was coming - and again, Train wished he were doing something, _anything_ , other than having to do what amounted to babysitting a barely adult girl.

"That target won't die if you hit it in the heart or head." Train pointed out without the slightest inflection in his tone, nodding his head slightly in the direction of the man-shaped target that currently had four smoking holes in it - one on each shoulder and thigh.

Once again, she'd had perfect aim: the four holes in the target were after she'd shot five rounds of four bullets, and not one bullet had gone astray. But the holes were in distinctly non-fatal points of the human body; and while Train had passed over commenting on it the day before, he knew he had to address the issue at some point. Otherwise, not only would Julia not try to change but _he_ would get in trouble with the Elders for failing in his assignment to teach Julia the Chronos order.

However, Julia just lifted her chin slightly in defiance as she replied shortly without looking at him, "A real one would."

Train suppressed a tired groan at her words.

He supposed it had been too good to hope that Julia would be obedient for the whole month she was scheduled to be with him. But he had hoped he might go at least a week without any headaches. After all, it was like he had said - it wasn't as though the target was going to die from her bullets.

But it seemed Julia was determined to stick to her ideals, and her refusal to shoot fatal shots even in training was her way of showing defiance.

There was a long moment of silence as Train debated his next course of action carefully.

"The first night we met, you were ready to kill a man." Train began. He didn't comment on the way Julia's shoulders tensed and her posture stiffened. Instead, he just continued to prod, to try and understand her, to find the root cause of her defiance.

"You wouldn't kill anyone else. You consider it no different from being a monster. Yet, you were still ready to do your mission and kill your target. But now, you're refusing to do even that."

He looked down at her as she looked up at him defiantly.

"What changed?"

His tone was neither accusing nor even particularly curious. Instead, it was a clinical question, a question that a doctor asked to know how a cut had become infected. He didn't need to know why preventive methods hadn't been taken, nor did he need to know how infections worked. He knew the answer to the latter and he wasn't interested in the former. He was only interested in what had caused the infection and how to fix that.

Julia's mouth set into a determined line as she answered his question.

"Alfred Limelton was a scoundrel." She told him, and it took Train a moment to remember that was the name of the target that he and Julia had been assigned to take care of. "He was a corrupt politician who took money in exchange for favors: covering up murders, manipulating votes, and running a prostitution ring. Because of that, it didn't matter that he was a loving husband to his clueless wife. He needed to be taken down."

Her silvery-grey eyes turned troubled, and Train was suddenly not as sure he wanted to hear the rest of her argument.

"But I looked into Lucas Seers."

' _Her latest missed target.'_ Train's mind supplied absently.

"There was nothing he did wrong. I've scouted him out thrice over, and he's not a spy, not corrupted, and not a criminal. All he's done wrong is shown disinclination to support Chronos because he doesn't believe in gaining control through fear. I've reported all of this to the Elders, but they _still_ order me to kill the man just because he won't support Chronos's representatives. He's a 'potential' threat, and he should be made an example of, a warning."

Julia's gaze hardened.

"I don't condone murder; I wanted nothing to do with it in the first place, and I _won't_ do it if it's not for justice."

"Chronos isn't enough of a reason? They say it's for the greater good, etc." Train replied, and Julia gave him a look from the corner of her eye.

"Not if they're killing people like Lucas Seers." She replied shortly. "Not if they're no different from men like Limelton."

Train was silent for a long time. For the first time, he wondered if Baldor might not have been a better choice for Julia's mentor after all. Because Train found he understood her a little too well. He may not quite agree with her… but he could understand. And he had little desire to stamp this small bit of innocence out of her the way his was stamped out so long ago he'd almost forgotten a life before killing and death became a constant companion.

"Then why are you still here?" He asked at last.

For the first time, Julia seemed to deflate a little and she lowered her gaze.

"If… my brother stays," she said slowly, almost reluctantly. "Then there must be something that's worth staying for."

' _Ah,'_ Train thought. ' _There is that unbelievable naivety again.'_

"You don't sound very convinced." He pointed out and Julia's head jerked up.

"If I was, I wouldn't be here." She indicated her place before Train, training under his watch after her punishment for her insubordination.

He conceded her point, but they both knew he was expecting her to answer his actual question. She huffed but gave her reluctant reply.

"I don't see what he sees." She admitted. "I want to help make the world a better place of course; but I don't see how killing people who don't agree with me is making it a better place."

Train remained quiet as he absorbed that, and Julia turned her head to stare into the distance.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Train asked at last. "I could report you for treason, yet you trust me not to. Why?"

She met his gaze again, and Train had to suppress a shiver at the look in those bright silvery-grey eyes.

"Because you were the first person not to ask me why." Julia answered. "You were the first person to accept the fact that when we kill without question when we're ordered to, we are no better than monsters."

That silenced him, and after a long time of just staring at each other, Train ordered Julia to pack up the targets. Training was over for the day… and would be for a while.

* * *

 _Back in Train's room_

"I eventually wore you down." Jules chuckled, and Train grinned.

"I like to think of it as we reached a fair compromise." He answered and Jules laughed.

* * *

 _Five months prior_

After that afternoon, Train had suspended training for a few days, leaving Jules to maintain her skills on her own while he pondered her words. The trouble was, he could relate to her way of thinking, and while he still found her almost unbearably naive he also envied her. It was a luxury to think the way she did, to question herself. Train had almost forgotten what it was like to have a heartbeat let alone to have any pity or sympathy on his targets. To really think about his actions and their consequences.

So for those next few days, he had simply sat back and watched Julia. The idea was to figure out how she was able to reconcile the idea of Chronos with her unworldly ideals - or at least, that was what he told himself. But the more Train watched Julia, the more he realized she was no more complicated than a butterfly's structure was; yet, she was also as complicated as a butterfly's circle of life.

Julia treasured her family above all else, and she had known no other life outside the one she made in Chronos. But unlike Train, who had closed himself off the more evil that he saw in the world, Julia questioned life all the more with the evil that she encountered as she grew older. She looked for life's beauty and valued honesty; and despite himself, Train found he wanted to preserve that in her.

 _She is too innocent to be in this business._

It was the same thought he'd had after that first mission he'd had with Julia, but now he envied her for it. She didn't belong in Chronos, she deserved to be free and to find the beauty in the world around them. At the time, Train had been convinced he would never be able to do that, to go back to being a human being let alone feel warm emotions. But the idea of being able to break free… it haunted him at the same time it tugged on the heart he'd forgotten he had.

That was how, for the first time since he'd become a Number, Train felt the searing pain of a bullet piercing his body. That was how, for the first time since he had joined Chronos at the age of twelve, Train failed his mission as he leapt away without killing his target while clutching his bleeding shoulder. That was how, for the first time since he was a child, he crashed into an alley like a wounded cat, hiding himself in the darkness as his target's guards chased after him.

And that was how he met Saya Minatsuki.

Saya was like none other that he had met; and at first, Train was convinced he wouldn't like the curious young woman whose joy seemed to be in poking her nose where no-one wanted it poked. She reminded him too much of his current ward, and he'd left with barely a thank you after she patched up his injuries.

But, per his first impression of her, Saya Minatsuki was a meddler; and Julia continued to push and prickle Train's conscience (after awakening him to the fact that he still had one). Between the two women, Train started to finally question himself and to open his eyes to the light rather than the shadows of the world. And as his eyes became accustomed to the possibilities of life, his frozen heart began to beat once more; though it would take another four months before he realized what - or rather whom - his heart was beating for.

* * *

 _Back in Train's room_

 _The next morning_

Jules kissed Train's lips, sighing when she broke away.

"I miss you already." She sighed and Train smiled a winning smile her way.

"So stay." He wheedled, making Jules giggle though it ended in another sigh as she gazed up at him fondly.

"I would." Jules said regretfully. "But I think we're already in enough trouble. Don't you think?"

Train nodded seriously, though he pulled a pout in an attempt to have her smile for him again. It worked as Jules laughed at his expression before she ruffled his hair.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She promised.

Jules kissed Train one more time, a sweet, fleeting press of lips filled with love, before she headed out quietly at last. Her soft footsteps made no sound on the wooden floorboards, and just as silently as she had first entered the apartment complex, Julia Hazard left, taking empty alley routes away back toward one of the close Chronos offices.

Train watched her go until even his superior eyesight could see her no longer, and he sighed.

"Now, what to do while Jules is away?" He pondered. Her mission this time was expected to be another long one, staked out in some confidential area for confidential reasons. Sometimes, Train didn't quite appreciate the fact that Jules was a stickler for rules.

His decision was made for him, however, early the next day when there was a knock on his door.

Train - recently awoken from a nightmare about one of his past eraser partners, Creed Diskenth, who had been crazy enough that even dead-hearted Black Cat avoided him like the plague - opened the door to reveal several of Chronos's erasers standing in a common guard formation, their expressions grim despite the dark sunglasses they all wore.

"Who are you guys?" Train asked slowly, wondering what they were doing at his apartment.

"Sorry to have woken you up so early, No. XIII." The lead man spoke, his tone flat and emotionless. "The Elders have something to talk to you about."

Train's gaze hardened as he realized what this was all about. It seemed, despite what he and Jules wanted, the time to make a decision was fast approaching.

* * *

 _Chronos Headquarters_

"You're here, Black Cat."

Train didn't respond, just remained standing impassively before the enormous screens that showed the three Elders looking down on him disapprovingly. Behind him, Sephiria Arks stood watching with a guarded gaze, her pale blue eyes observing him closely while the Elders addressed him.

"Do you know why you're here?" The leader, Willzark, questioned and Train paused.

"I don't know." He replied carefully, and Kin, another of the Elders, scoffed.

"Hmph… still playing dumb." He muttered at the same time that Shin, the last Elder asked sternly, "Did you not know that we have already known about your failure?"

Train's gaze turned just a shade cooler, but he listened in silence as Willzark continued, "I heard that you haven't killed your targets lately, and you still come back pretending nothing happened. Isn't that right? Have you already given up being an assassin?"

As Train continued to remain silent, Willzark continued, "You have to think about why the Elders appointed you as No. XIII. Wasn't it because of your ability to kill any person?"

At Train's continued silence, Willzark demanded, "Answer us! What made you like this?"

Train could see immediately where the Elders' thoughts were going; who they were going to blame.

Train lifted his chin just slightly and a slight, condescending smirk graced his features as he answered defiantly, "Nothing really. I just followed what my head was telling me. If I can solve the problem without killing, then I don't have to kill anybody."

His answer stunned the Elders, and for a moment there was just silence as the Elders wondered if they had heard him correctly.

"Following what your head was telling you…?" Willzark finally repeated in disbelief. "Seems like there's some problem with the wiring in your head, Black Cat."

Willzark's expression was thunderous as he said harshly, "You are not allowed to own this 'freedom'. You are only a cat bred by Chronos!"

Sephiria watched somewhat anxiously and somewhat incredulously while Shin and Kin snapped sternly, "That is right!" "You little bastard, know your place!"

Train took the abuse in silence, but once they were done he looked up at them with another, this time cheeky, smirk.

"Whether it's a stray cat or a house cat, a cat is a free-living animal."

There was another silence as the Elders stared down at him. They were unused to such defiance from one of their own, and certainly they had never expected it from their Black Cat. Willzark was the first to recover, and he stared down at Train with cold eyes as he spoke.

"It seems we were wrong. We thought perhaps it was Hazard who was the bad influence - but now it seems _you_ were the cause for _her_ insubordination, Black Cat. We will need to see to it the influence won't be lasting while you need to have a look at your situation again."

He lifted his gaze and instantly the guards who had been waiting in the shadows stepped forward, roughly handcuffing Train's hands together with automated cuffs while Willzark declared furiously, "From today, you will be locked up in the dungeon for ten days. Realize what your place truly is, Black Cat. Next time, we will not be so lenient."

Train just turned his back on the Elders and with one last hard look, they disappeared from the screens while Train started to be led away by the guards. Sephiria watched him go, and she called after him heavily, "Heartnet..."

Train glanced back over his shoulder, a small almost rueful smile on his face.

"Sorry, Captain." He apologized. "I gave you some trouble."

It was his expression that made Sephiria freeze and she watched him go with wide eyes as Train walked calmly with his guards to the dungeons. In all the years that she had known him, never had Sephiria seen such a relaxed expression on Train's face; never had she seen that soft look in his gold eyes.

' _I see now..._ ' Sephiria thought to herself a little regretfully as Train disappeared. ' _The freedom to love and live as you wish… that is the thing that changed you._ '

She closed her eyes.

' _But those are things you can't have… as long as you and Julia stay with Chronos..._ '

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"A new lead?" Jules repeated, frowning.

Belze nodded, and Jules's frown deepened.

"That's all you're going to give me?" She asked.

"The rest is what you will need to find out for us." Belze corrected.

Jules's puzzled frown didn't lighten but she did nod. Belze straightened just a little bit more and he handed her the meager file they had for her mission while he instructed her brusquely.

"You will join No. VI at the location. And Hazard," his gaze was stern as he looked down at her. "Do not let the target escape this time. It is vital we know exactly what we are dealing with."

* * *

 _Ten days later_

The doors to the dungeon slid open, flooding the tiny cell with the first light since they had shut. Sephiria looked into the room that was just big enough to fit one, twin bed and a toilet - not even a sink - and she called, "You can come out, Heartnet."

"What?" Train joked lightly as he looked up from where he was lounging on the bed casually. "You're releasing me so fast? I was just starting to like this place."

Sephiria did not smile and as Train pulled on his long black coat, she said sternly, "I think you will understand, after today your actions will be restricted. Same for Hades. You will also be under my care… and you are not to engage with Julia Hazard."

Train glanced up, and Sephiria questioned calmly, "Any problems?"

"Of course not..." Train answered slowly, though his gold eyes remained fixed on Sephiria's pale ones as they faced each other.

* * *

 _Half a city away_

"It's quiet." Jules muttered. "Too quiet."

No. VI, Anubis, glanced at her with his eyebrows raised.

"What? You afraid of the dark?" He grunted and Jules shook her head. Anubis glanced askew at her again.

"Stop being paranoid, Hazard." He said, and Jules looked at him.

"Don't you feel it?" She asked. "There's something not quite right."

"You're probably overthinking it." Anubis suggested, though he adjusted his position slightly at her words. "We've been on this trail for ten days, after all, and it's brought us in a circle right back to the city - of course you're bound to doubt yourself. But I've been following this lead for months and they're just slippery. Don't let it get to you, keep your head clear."

"Maybe." Jules said doubtfully. "But I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong."

Anubis glanced at her again, seriously considering her words.

Although he was a Number, he had heard of Julia Hazard. Not only was Jenos inclined to brag about his pretty and talented sister to anyone who would listen (though the man protected her from any unsavoury attention as fiercely as the hound of hell), but even No's I and II had spoken highly of her at separate occasions. The Numbers very rarely had an accurate idea of who would step up into their ranks next - possibly because it usually happened following an unexpected death from someone in the team and likely because there were many talented erasers in Chronos to then choose from. But on occasion, they could predict the favourite to be chosen; the last time had been Black Cat, though his promotion into the Numbers three years ago had still taken them all by surprise after he was brought in as the first and only No. XIII. And Anubis was fairly certain Julia Hazard would be the next selected should a spot open up.

So he weighed her words grimly as she continued, "I feel like there's something we missed-"

And that's when Jules saw it - a flash of something despite the darkness of the night around them.

"Jump!"

*A/N Song of the Day: **Blue Moon** from Shugo Chara. The link is: /gMP0_ioaxEc


	20. His-story

"Jump!"

Anubis saw it at the same time Jules did, and the pair leapt out of the way at the moment that a gunshot went off. Except, what followed was no ordinary bullet; and Jules looked down with wide eyes as the ground where she and Anubis had just been exploded from the impact of what appeared to be a ball of pure energy.

"Hehehe..."

The pair looked up sharply as they landed, and Jules frowned at the man who stepped out of the shadows to face them across the dimly-lit street. Dressed like a cowboy with a strange, beak-like mask with sharp teeth covering the lower half of his face to give his facee a strangely avian quality, the man cocked his revolver as he approached them with a wild, excited gleam in his hawk-like eyes.

Jules recognized him as one of their targets - Durham Glaster - and she tensed while Anubis's glare hardened as he too recognized their opponent.

"End of the line, Numbers." Durham said cockily and Jules scowled.

Her own gun already in hand, Jules stood ready to fight while Anubis lifted his hands - his gloved hands. And the Orihalcon claws built into the gloves glinted slightly in the faint light as he drew them up, ready to charge.

But they were suddenly alerted to another presence as the hairs rose on the backs of their necks and their heads snapped up. The pair leapt away once more as a blast of lightning suddenly came shooting down toward them and they barely avoided being killed.

A second man, built like an ox and whom Jules recognized as another of their targets, Katashi Touma, stepped up from the far end of the street, his eyes dancing literally with sparks. Jules glared at the man as she landed beside Anubis as they each faced one of the threats.

"What was that?" Anubis growled, and Jules shook her head tightly.

Katashi laughed, making the hairs rise on Jules's neck once more at the sound, and he mocked them, "You don't know? And I thought Chronos Numbers were supposed to be good."

"What are you talking about?" Jules asked tightly and both Durham and Katashi smiled cockily.

"Ki." Durham replied with the condescending attitude of a snobby adult speaking to a child. "It's what gives my shots power and Katashi his abilities. And it's what is going to hurt you, make you _scream_ , before it kills you."

"I'd like to see you try." Anubis sneered at them, and Katashi's smile turned manic at the challenge. Jules felt her hair rise again as electricity sparked in the air and she glanced back sharply.

"Anubis!" Jules shouted in alarm just as a firework shot up into the sky above the city.

The bright explosion of lights almost masked the sound of lightning cracking as Anubis barely managed to jump away in time to avoid the lightning blast that shot his way and smashed into the earth, though he was unable to avoid being singed entirely. Jules then grunted as she was forced to dodge another powerful blast of ki sent her way - followed by another. And another.

"You're worrying for him. How delightfully pathetic." Durham's eyes glinted with malicious amusement as Jules was forced to dance away continuously under his heavy and never-ending fire. "You don't seem to realize just what you've gotten yourself into yet!"

Jules grit her teeth as she dodged ball after ball of energy, Durham seemingly never running out of ammunition despite the fact that he was holding what looked like a regular, six-shot revolver. He was right; she hadn't realized what she and Anubis had gotten themselves into. But they were learning very quickly and Jules wasn't sure she liked what she was seeing. She wasn't sure she liked it at all.

* * *

 _A city away_

Train sighed as he finally made it home… and it appeared the city was celebrating something as colourful explosions lit up the sky.

"Fireworks." He muttered. "No wonder it's noisier than normal."

' _While I'm stuck unable to see Jules._ ' He thought morosely. ' _I'll have to get Saya to leave a note for her in our secret place… we'll need to talk._ '

"Hm?"

Train frowned as he reached his apartment door to find a note wrapped around a blood-red rose sticking out of his door.

' _What's this?_ ' He thought, plucking the rose and note out of his doorway with a puzzled frown. Unfolding the note, he skimmed it quickly.

'To my beloved partner Train,

Tonight I will release you from that evil woman's curse. Please wait patiently.'

The letter was unsigned, but Train knew instantly who it was from; there was only one person in the world who called him their 'beloved partner'.

"Creed."

Train's hand snapped to his pocket, and he almost reached his cellphone before he thought through what he'd read. Creed had referenced a woman, and Train's first thought had been Jules… but what if it was Saya? The note had been left in Train's door, in the same building that Saya lived in but also the building Jules frequented. But his room was untouched, which meant Jules hadn't come back just yet. And that meant that Saya could have been placed in danger either way if Jules was the target and decided to visit her after she got home and didn't find Train.

Turning swiftly, Train dashed down the stairs. He needed to check Saya's place first; he needed to know who Creed was after before he could decide how to react.

* * *

 _At the edge of the city_

Jules dodged yet another ball of energy, before her eyes narrowed.

She was tired - not physically, though it was draining to keep running and dodging - but of the fight. Anubis and herself had been disadvantaged in that they'd been unprepared to fight Taoists, but now they weren't surprised and could judge the situation more clearly. Katashi wasn't particularly bright though his ability to fight long-range without moving a finger placed Anubis at a disadvantage as the Number fought best in close-range. That said, he was still a Number - one of the best of Chronos's best. Durham, Jules could tell, was a skilled marksman and gunman; but she had trained under Train.

' _Time to put an end to this._ ' She thought as she met eyes with Anubis easily as the fireworks lit up the whole city, and she saw the same steely determination in the Number's gaze.

It was time to show their opponents exactly what _they_ were dealing with.

* * *

 _In the city's centre_

Train raced out of his apartment building, chasing the trail from Saya's room. Her door had been ripped apart, but the minimal damage inside her apartment had told Train that the quick-witted sweeper had taken the fight outside as soon as she could. He saw no sign to indicate that Jules had come back in the time he had been locked away, and Train could only assume she was still out on a mission.

The question was, what was Creed doing? Why was he after Saya? What had he meant in his note about a curse?

"Dammit." Train cursed as he dashed along the streets while the fireworks burst in bright colours above him.

* * *

 _At the edge of the city_

' _Got you._ ' Jules thought viciously as she pinned Durham down while his revolver skid away across the cobbled street.

The gunman's hands were trapped beneath her knees as she sat on him, unyielding in her strength despite her smaller body. Her own gun lifted to point down at Durham's chest, but then the cowboy's eyes flashed with triumph.

"Got _you._ " He rasped, before he opened the mask covering his mouth.

And Jules's eyes widened as she saw the hidden miniature cannon _inside_ the Taoist's mouth just before it lit up and flashed up at her.

"Lia-ARGH!"

The last sound Jules heard was the sickening sound of flesh being ripped and blood spurting that followed Anubis's yell; the last thing she saw was a giant flash of light as the Taoist's ki exploded out of the gun in his mouth right before her face.

* * *

 _In the city's centre_

Creed slowly approached Saya where she lay trembling from her wounds on the ground in the middle of the abandoned alley, her gun still raised from where she had fired and broken his sword blade cleanly off the hilt to stop him from attacking three innocent children. Three children who were now safe… but Creed's wrath was focused on her once more and she no longer had the strength to fight for her life that was already ebbing away.

"He..." Creed scoffed as he approached her, the broken blade of his precious sword in his bare hand.

But he ignored the way it cut into the skin of his palm, just as he ignored the bullets lodged so deeply into his left and right knee and thigh that in theory he shouldn't be able to walk from the pain. Then again, Creed was too used to pain and the thrill of killing was too great for him to stop now as he gazed down at Saya as she lay dying before him.

"It looks like you don't even have the energy to pull that trigger again." Creed smirked. "What a shame… hehe."

"Ugh..." Saya bit out, unable to do anything as she watched him raise the blade above his head, ready to swing down on her.

The fireworks burst beautifully above, the lights glinting off the blade as Creed said calmly, "Well then, I'll put you out of your misery-"

Creed broke off; or rather, he was silenced as a fist slammed into his cheek and he was sent flying back, crashing into the ground and tumbling away from Train as the Black Cat appeared protectively before Saya.

"Creed!" Train snarled, even as sweat dripped down his face from all the running he'd done in his search for them."You… what do you think you're doing?!"

Creed sat up, his right cheek throbbing from the impact of Train's fist and sending pure joy through his body. But not as much happiness as the pure look of fury that Train was sending him way, those gold eyes glinting the way Creed so fondly remembered.

It made Creed smile, and he giggled and commented as he got to his feet, "You came faster than I thought, Train."

Train's temper flared at Creed's laughter, but Creed said placatingly, "I know the reason why you're mad. But please don't be mistaken, this is all to help you."

"Help me?" Train repeated, frown deepening as confusion mingled with his anger.

"That's right!" Creed explained. "That woman," he gave Saya a contemptuous look. "Wants you to fall for her evil. It's just that you haven't realized it yet. So I came to kill her, to help you…?!"

Creed's eyes widened - it was the only reaction time he had. And then Train's fist slammed into his right cheek, and Creed staggered back while Train snarled, "Don't play around."

Expression dark and filled with a killing aura that would scare off even the bravest men on earth, Train snapped viciously, "Do you have a death wish?"

Creed spat out blood, eyeing Train warily. As much as he appreciated that glint in Train's eye, Creed had no desire to have Train angry with _him_.

"Right now, it's useless to explain anything to you." He murmured.

In a blink of the eye, Creed leapt up and away, and Train watched Creed go with some surprise as Creed landed high up on the roof of the nearby building.

"I shall leave before you kill me." He announced, looking down at Train and Saya one more time with longing in his dark eyes. "Since she already has no hope left. If she dies, maybe you will think clearer. Then you will realize, what I did was right."

With that, Creed turned and ran off, and Train yelled furiously, "Come back here-!"

But he stopped, surprised, when a hand clutched the back of his coat weakly. It was not enough to really pull him to a halt, and he could easily break away if he wanted; but he didn't and Train turned in shock to look down at Saya as she held onto him with what little strength she had left.

"Train..." She whispered, despite the blood dribbling out of her mouth. "You don't need to be mad… I fought him out of pure instinct... "

Train's eyes fell on the pool of blood that was growing beneath her body and he almost didn't hear her as Saya continued weakly, "Don't worry about him… I have something to tell you. Do... you want to hear it?"

"Stupid, stop talking!" Train ordered as he knelt beside his friend quickly. "I'll take you to a doctor, just-"

"Actually..." Saya went on anyway, ignoring him. "I was going to move soon."

"Hey, I told you to stop talking!" Train yelled at her as he pulled her into his arms anxiously, but Saya again ignored him.

"I've made this city my base as a sweeper… for a long time now..." She smiled up at him weakly. "You've started… to laugh… and love Jules… You're both happy now..."

Train's heart clenched as Saya's eyes fluttered before she breathed and continued.

"I thought… there isn't really anything much to do here anymore..."

"Saya..." Train's brows knitted together as he tried to hold his emotions back. It was clear she was going to die now, in his arms, and Train didn't want that. "Look, let's get you to a hospital..."

"For me..." Saya went on, apparently unable to hear him. "Being able to meet you and Jules… made me very happy. I've been… many places… met many people..."

She smiled up at him thought tears started to fall down her face now as the life left her body.

"I have never had someone to call a friend.. Except you two."

Train stared, stunned. And for the first time since he was twelve years old, Train felt his heart actually break as Saya whispered, "Why am I crying? That's so weird..."

The fireworks crashed above them, lighting up the sky and Saya's gaze lifted to the moving lights for a moment before she looked back at Train.

"Train…" She whispered. "Promise me… you and Lia… will be… happy."

"Saya..." Train murmured. Saya just looked at him with peace, before her eyes slid shut and her tiny breaths stopped. Train gripped Saya tighter, willing her silently to come back - but he knew better than anyone that there was no coming back from death.

Bowing his head, Train allowed himself to shed one tear for his friend. One tear, that splashed on Saya's cheek as Train's entire body trembled with grief. Thunder sounded in the distance and, raising his head, Train looked up at the brightly-lit sky just as another batch of fireworks exploded in reds and yellows and blues, before the first of the rain began to fall, as though the heavens were weeping with his heart.

* * *

 _Present_

Train sat for a moment in silence, staring unseeingly at the ground. Despite their curiousity, Sven and Eve waited patiently for the man to arouse himself from his thoughts to finish his story.

Eventually, Train stirred, and he lifted his head to look at his friends again.

"After that, I couldn't stay in Chronos anymore. Not when it grows monsters like Creed; not when it made me into a monster too. I wasn't sure what Creed was thinking at the time but I knew I wasn't going to stay where I was trapped. I made my plans to leave immediately. I sent a mail to Jules to check our regular hideout where I'd left a message letting her know the time when I intended to break into Chronos to retrieve Hades. I asked her to meet me at a specific point where we often snuck out together, and I made it clear I was asking her to leave with me for good. We had to move quickly, before any Numbers were called into the area."

Train lifted his gaze to the sky.

"But when I got to Chronos, there were men already waiting for me. They knew the exact time when I would arrive; they were prepared. I only got Hades back because the Numbers hadn't had time to arrive yet. I barely managed to escape before the first of them started to arrive."

Sven and Eve exchanged looks at Train's revelation - at the implications.

"And… you're certain it was Julia who betrayed you?" Sven asked at last, and Train looked back at his friends with unreadable, thoughtful gold eyes.

"There were erasers waiting right outside the vault where Hades had been locked, and they were also waiting at the exact place where Jules was supposed to meet me." Train replied heavily. "I was only as specific as needed for Jules to know my plan - my message would have been difficult for most anyone else to decipher. That was why… when I saw the trap waiting for me… I always assumed Jules had betrayed me. That she had ultimately chosen her brother and Chronos over me."

"Would she have?" Sven asked and Train shrugged.

"Family - that is, her brother - meant everything to her. I think she loved me too… but if it came down to me or her brother? I was never certain who she'd choose and I don't think she knew either until it came right down to it."

"But you don't think she could have done it." Sven noted shrewdly. Train nodded.

"At the time, I didn't think." Train admitted. "Jules… she was my life. The idea that she could have betrayed me… it was too much, right after Saya died. I didn't think, I just felt. I felt pain and I had Hades, so I ran from it. From all of it."

He leant back, tilting his head up to stare at the sky once more.

"Now that I look back, I regret it. I was wrong, I should have trusted her enough to at least hear her side. I don't even know what she was doing the night Saya died. Did she finish her mission? Did she find out about Saya and hate me? If I could go back, that's what I would do - go to her directly. But now, too much time has passed and I don't know what to do."

"Talk to her." Sven said gruffly.

Train looked at him in surprise and Sven continued, "You now realize that maybe you were the one in the wrong, not her. It could be what hurt and changed her, or it could not. But only she can tell you the answer to that, and only when you've talked to her can you decide what you're going to do next."

Train's lips curved up into a smile, and he nodded.

"Yeah..." He looked up at the sky again with the smile still on his face. "I will."

"You're not going to look for her now?" Sven asked, raising a brow as he saw the way Train was peacefully sitting back. Eve looked equally curious as Train's got up.

"The Numbers will be chasing Creed." Train answered, a faint grin on his face as he looked back at his friends. "And for whatever reason, Jules hates me right now. She won't make it easy for me to find her; but if we all go after Creed, we're bound to run into each other at some point. It'll be catching two birds with one stone."

"What if you're already fighting Creed when you do meet her again?" Sven pointed out.

Train's smile widened but there was a determined line to it now.

"Then I'll capture him," Train replied. "And if Jules runs as soon as I'm done catching Creed, then I'll chase after her."

Sven nodded while Train turned back around and walked away, adding in his thoughts, ' _The way I should have done two and a half years ago.'_

* * *

 _Several days later and many miles away_

In a room overlooking the city, a slender figure stood in the moonlight streaming in through the window. Hands clasped behind their back and over the long hair that fell well passed the waist, the figure stood still as a statue. Dark eyes gazed from behind frameless spectacles at the sleeping city below, thin brows pulled slightly together in thought; and the man exhaled deeply as he reached a conclusion.

"Xiao Li."

The man turned at the call, and he smiled with the faintest emotion at the person standing in the doorway to his room. With one simple flick of his hand, the Chronos Number removed his disguise, letting the mask he'd worn all day fall away as he greeted his late-night visitor.

"Lia." Xiao Li greeted the blue-haired woman standing in his doorway, and she raised a brow at him.

"You seem different." She observed. "Did you find someone interesting after all amongst all the Sweepers you've contacted?"

"You could say that..." Xiao Li answered as he took a step away from the window and towards the lithe woman still standing in his doorway.

"Oh?"

He could tell from her tone that Julia didn't particularly care what he had to say; her eyes were already drifting shut as Xiao Li lifted his hands and placed them on her hips.

"I happened to meet Black Cat."

Her response to his casual statement was instantaneous.

Lia's head snapped up and she fixed him with an intense look that could have made grown men cower - though not Xiao Li Lin.

"He is also going after Creed." Xiao Li continued nonchalantly, as though he couldn't feel the curiosity that was burning off Lia. He didn't ignore it for his own amusement, however, even if he might have for anyone else. For _her_ sake, he pretended not to see the way she was giving him her full attention for once; the way a longing flickered deep in her grey orbs; and the way fear for that longing suppressed all other emotions. It had been a long time since _that_ guy's name had had this much of an effect on her.

"I have given him one of the game CDs I intend to test all the Sweepers with. If he succeeds in solving it, he will join the association I have started to organize and head to Creed's location with the other baits."

"... I see."

Lia turned her head away, looking for all the world disinterested in what Xiao Li had left to say; but he knew her better than that. Xiao Li suspected he knew Julia Hazard (at least, the way she was now) better than even Black Cat did… though no-one could match up to Jenos. Jenos did and probably always would know Lia the best, having seen all her changes from an innocent child to a headstrong teenager to the broken adult she was now.

"You know, I'm curious."

Lia glanced back at Xiao Li questioningly, and he felt her tense when he noted casually, "I never knew the Lia that Jenos sometimes speaks of - the one who smiled and laughed easily."

Lia looked away, but Xiao Li just leant in closer; pressing his mouth close to her ear, he breathed, "The Lia who wanted freedom from Chronos."

Her eyes snapped back to him and Xiao Li read the anger that flared there with a neutral expression on his own face.

"Not that I understand that." He continued, leaning back again though he kept his hands on Lia's hips. "But still, I'm curious as to who _that_ Lia was and what she was like. The Lia I don't know, but who a certain Black Cat knew intimate-"

"Shut up. Now." Lia hissed, her blue eyes dark and filled with a real, burning anger rare to see in the cold Number. "Unless you want me to cut out that tongue of yours."

Xiao Li tilted his head slightly and he examined her thoughtfully.

"He can still have such an effect on you."

Her eyes, if possible, grew flintier but Xiao Li leant in then, pulling her against him and burrowing his head into her neck as his hands moved further down, and all conversation between them ceased.

*A/N Song of the Day: **Dear You** from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. The link is: /VjNVPO8ff84


	21. Trials and Tribulations

_Meanwhile_

 _Deep in the city_

After having said goodbye to Tearju a few days ago, splitting up from Sven for the moment, and scouting out the Sweepers' cafe for information on Creed (meeting fellow Sweeper, River, and the mysterious information broker, Glin, in the process), Train sat with Eve in their hotel room once more as they faced one of the greatest challenges yet.

"So..." Train began as he looked down at the newly purchased box on the bed between them. "This is a play-cube. The old guy at the shop said this is currently the most popular game console."

The pair stared down at the black box, eyeing it uncertainly.

"Train, have you ever played one of these before?" Eve asked and Train shook his head.

"How could that be possible?" He pointed out. "This is the first time I've seen this game system."

He dangled one of the control consoles before his face, eyeing it while scratching his head.

"It's just that… why did that guy with the glasses design a game?" He wondered, trying to figure out what their newly acquainted informant - Glin - had planned. He'd said that they would need to figure out the CD's contents if they wanted to join the Sweeper's Alliance he was putting together, set to meet in ten days… but what did he mean, figure out the contents?

"Just try it out first." Eve suggested.

With nothing left for it but to do as she said, Train set up the play-cube before inserting the CD that Glin had provided for them. Eve sat down beside him as he started up the game, and they waited patiently to see what would be in store for them.

"Hello Everyone!"

A cheerful little magician character that was clearly modeled off Glin with the low pony-tail hair, side bangs and glasses, beamed at them from on the screen.

"I hope you'll be able to join the Sweepers' Alliance! Welcome to my very own game, named 'Glin's Room'!"

Eve watched in silence while Train's eyes became crossed.

"What the hell is this?" Train groaned while the Glin character continued chipperly, "So, I'll hurry up and explain how to play the game! As a player, you have to break through the five rooms I've prepared! The type of game is determined by the slot machine that appears at the beginning of the game. It'll select from 50 possibilities. If you beat all the rooms, I'll tell you the meeting place for the Sweepers' Alliance."

Train perked up, his interest rekindled.

"So, that's what this is about." Train murmured. "Finding the message?"

On the screen, the Glin character was saying, "Furthermore, you have five chances! However, please be warned! If you get a Game Over, the contents of this CD will be completely erased."

Eve started at that, but the character was already moving quickly on and he said cheerily while pulling the lever on his slot machine, "Let's see what game will be for the first level!"

Train and Eve waited, barely breathing, as the slot machine rattled through before finally selecting a room.

"It's a 3D first-person shooter!" The Glin character announced gleefully, and Train and Eve stared.

"Huh?!"

"A 3D shooting game! Nightmare City!"

Train scrambled to pick up the console as the character host finished announcing the room and a door appeared on the screen, and he gaped, "Wh-why is it starting so soon?!"

Eve watched with him as the doors opened to reveal a city at night landscape, and the Glin character announced.

"The rules are simple! As long as you can eliminate 40 monsters that dwell in Nightmare City, you are considered a winner. Your weapon is a handgun! The game is played from the player's perspective. Using the cross-shaped button, you can move your screen freely."

Train stared from the screen to his console as the explanation for each of the control buttons' functions were explained, and his head spun as the Glin character finished.

"Each clip has 12 bullets, don't forget to reload when you run out! And so… the game begins!"

Instantly, the Glin character disappeared and the screen shifted to a first-person perspective of the street level… filled with monsters.

"Can you do it?" Eve asked, and Train replied while a giant sweat-drop appeared on his head, "I don't get it. What exactly is this supposed to mean?"

He stared at the console in his hands, bewildered, and he muttered, "Ehh… this is for movement… and this raises the gun… so this is… huh?!"

Train looked up at the screen just in time to see one of the monsters whack his player right in the face. The screen went blank except for the player lying in a pool of blood and blood dripped down the top of the screen as the words 'You Died' flashed on screen.

Eve just sat while Train watched, speechless, as the Glin character reappeared.

"Ah… dead so soon? How embarrassing." The character said with mock sheepishness.

The screen then switched to reveal a simple choice: 'Continue?'

Below were two options: 'Yes', and 'No'. And below that, in smaller text, showed the words: 'Still 4 chances left'.

"The answer is obvious!" Train snapped as he clicked on his console, and the screen switched to the city landscape once more.

* * *

 _4 minutes later_

"Ahh..." The Glin character said cheerfully while the screen showed the words: 'Still 0 chances left'.

"Looks like you've used every one of your chances in the very first room. Is this really all right?" The character smiled slyly onscreen. "I mentioned it earlier. Once you get Game Over, this game will erase itself."

"Dammit." Train growled, dropping the console in defeat as he glared at the screen. "This is frustrating. I'm not used to games. I can't react quickly enough at the crucial moment."

Eve suddenly stood up behind him and Train looked over in surprise.

"Let me try it." Eve said and Train tilted his head.

"Little princess… aren't you also a beginner? Are you sure?" He asked, and Eve shook her head.

"I don't know." She replied, her hair glowing as it floated around her. "But… if we're going to capture Creed, we can't just give up now, can we?"

Train watched with wide eyes as Eye connected her hair to the game while she explained, "If I use my abilities to directly connect to the console, maybe the game will be easier to control."

"Connecting… with the game?" Train repeated in wonder as Eve closed her eyes.

There was a moment's silence as Train waited while Eve scanned the game… and then she was in.

"Train, direct my movements." Eve requested. "I don't know how to use a gun."

A grin spread across Train's face and he nodded.

"Okay!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile,_

 _High up in a penthouse_

It was silent for a long while in the room before Xiao Li's voice broke the darkness once more.

"Perhaps I should make you angry more often."

Lia shot Xiao Li a disapproving look, but he just gave her a lazy grin from where he lay naked beside her.

"You show emotion more when you're angry - it's a nice change once in a while." He continued and Lia warned icily, "Keep running your mouth like that and there will be a permanent change you won't like as much."

"So touchy."

Xiao Li's smile didn't even falter, even when Lia sent him another withering look.

"But let's be honest. This deal between us is mutually beneficial and too convenient for you to give up. I get good sex and you can work off your frustration without having to hide anything from your partner - or worrying that they might try and kill you."

Lia had rolled to her side as he spoke, and Xiao Li watched as she slid off the bed and walked - naked as the day she had been born - towards the coffee table in the centre of the room, her features lit only by the full moon that shone down into the room through the floor-length window.

"It may be mutually beneficial, but I certainly will not tolerate you trying to toy with me." Lia replied shortly as she fished out a small canister from her bag.

"I'm not trying to toy with you."

Lia made a slight noise of disbelief, and Xiao Li amended, "Well, my intention is more than just to jest at your expense."

He watched as Lia removed a few pills from the cylindrical container and she swallowed them dry with practiced ease.

"You still need your drugs to actually sleep, I see. No matter how many times you and I have sex. Not that I mind - as I said, I'm just in this arrangement for the sex you give freely."

"You're being unusually insufferable today." Lia shot back as she glared at the other Number still lying in his bed. "I'm beginning to think that, unlike what you clearly assume, bringing _him_ up has a greater effect on your mood than on mine."

"Ah yes, deflect the scrutiny back on me." Xiao Li observed in a bored tone. "A rather amateur trick for someone of your level, don't you think Lia?"

Lia didn't deign to respond as she instead moved to stare out the window while she waited for her sleeping pills to take effect.

Xiao Li watched her with thoughtful eyes. Despite the high dosage she had just consumed - and after a rough tussle in the sheets with him, too - she was still not yet drowsy. More than that, she was incredibly tense and tightly wound - unusual for her given the activities she and Xiao Li had just shared. He knew she usually had trouble sleeping, knew what dreams haunted her; but after a good session of sex and with her pills, Lia was usually at least able to fall into a dreamless sleep for a few hours. But not today - and Xiao Li knew too well the reason for the change.

"If you were going to regret it, why didn't you just tell him the truth when you had the chance?" Xiao Li finally asked bluntly, and Lia exhaled sharply.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

She turned to fix her empty gaze on Xiao Li once more.

"I died that day in every sense of the word but the literal; and it was through no fault but my own. You _know_ why I'm still here; why I continue to live. And it's not _him_. It never was, and now it never will be. We no longer have any connection, so why do you continue to insist on blaming him?"

"You tried to kill yourself because of him." Xiao Li reminded flatly.

The temperature in the room felt like it had dropped fifty degrees the chill that appeared around Lia was so palpable at Xiao Li's words. But he remained unaffected by her glare, his own eyes stern and piercing as he stared back at Lia.

"I may be sleeping with you purely for the sex, Lia, but you are still the closest thing to my friend. I know what Black Cat leaving did to you; what you did to yourself as a result. And I'm concerned you will try it again the moment your brother no longer needs you."

"I won't." Lia answered sharply as she turned away from Xiao Li and pulled on a shirt to wear to bed. "I made a promise with Jenos, and I do not make promises lightly."

"I still wish you wouldn't wear that shirt." Xiao Li observed, momentarily distracted as his eyes went over the oversized shirt Lia now wore. "It's rather dampening on my dignity when you wear your brother's old shirt to bed after we've just had sex."

"I know." Lia replied. "That's why I do it."

Xiao Li snorted; but his gaze quickly grew serious once more. Lia sighed when she saw it.

"Xiao Li, give it a rest." She half-warned, half-implored.

He shook his head.

"You can't run from it forever." Xiao Li countered and Lia snapped, "I am not running."

"You're lying." Xiao Li replied swiftly. "The past is already catching up to you. You'll have to meet it head on again sometime, Lia. And I'm worried you won't be ready to handle it when you see Black Cat again. That you will see him and you will break again."

"Then you forget I detest him." Lia cut in sharply. "I may not blame him the way you and Jenos do, but he still left without a word after-"

She broke off, turning her head sharply and she exhaled. Xiao Li watched her as Lia composed herself before she looked back at him and finished calmly.

"And I despise him for it. I'm not lying." She warned when Xiao Li gave her a skeptical look. "Seeing him will change nothing, it changed nothing before, so just _drop it._ "

She glared at him and Xiao Li finally conceded with a shrug. But as Lia stalked out of his room, he shook his head.

"You know, the opposite of love isn't hate, Lia." Xiao Li observed softly to himself. "It's indifference - and that's how, more than anything else, I know you're just lying to yourself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the hotel room_

 _An hour later_

"Wow, that's amazing!" The Glin character said as Eve finished the fourth room - Racing - having cleared all the prior rooms under Train's guidance and with her control. "To think you could clear all the rooms up to here."

The character pulled the slot machine yet again and he announced, "Next up is the final room! As long as you pass through this room, you will reach the destination!"

Train and Eve waited, watching the screen as the slot machine rattled… and stopped.

"The fifth room is… Glin's deluxe quiz!"

"A game of trivia?" Train asked, puzzled, while character Glin explained, "I'll present you with three questions. If you answer all correctly, you'll win! Question 1."

A picture appeared onscreen of a scholarly man and Glin asked, "What is the name of the chemist who discovered Panim's third law in 1872 AD? A) Padoric Wagon, B) McCain Gelmer, C) Dot Kiri, D) Kenchiki Yamune."

"What the hell?!" Train yelled, jaw dropping to the ground. "How would I know who that bearded man is?!"

"... I know." Eve replied as she already maneuvered to answer the question onscreen.

"Huh?" Train blinked down at her and Eve explained absently, "I recently read the book he wrote. The answer is C) Dot Kiri."

Onscreen, the character Glin trembled with his head down, holding two panels in his hands: 'Correct Answer' and 'Incorrect Answer'. He lifted his head and his right hand as he crowed, "Correct!"

He waved the 'Correct Answer' panel as he danced and Train brightened up instantly.

"Ooh, amazing! As expected from a bookworm!"

Eve didn't respond while onscreen, the character Glin said cheekily, "I have to tell you, this is still kids stuff!"

"Ugh." Train groaned, before he sat up again as the next question appeared along with yet another picture, this time of an ancient city.

"Question two! What was the name of this civilization, which existed 12,000 years ago? A) The Shiitopia Civilization, B) the Kasaura Civilization, C) the Asotras Civilization, D) the Amateras Civilization."

Again, Eve didn't even hesitate before she clicked D.

"That was correct!" The character Glin yelled, lifting the 'Correct Answer' panel again though he sounded put-out by the fast response.

"Ooh, little princess, you're too great!" Train cheered from behind her. "Maybe we can pass this room without breaking a sweat."

"Huh… you're pretty good." Character Glen said onscreen. "However, the final question is an extremely hard one."

The screen switched and Train's eyes widened at what he saw while character Glin declared, "The final question is either True or False! Is this equation correct or not?"

Train gaped at the screen while the character Glin added, "The time you have to answer is… five seconds!"

Even Eve started at that, and she read through the equation quickly; desperately.

38543x42+68342÷20x36-6539x7.5+8456÷40+43629-83254-80004x4=1333349.5

"5."

' _Is this calculation correct or not?_ ' Eve thought to herself, panicking as she tried to do the mental math.

"4."

' _If I make a mistake, then it's all over. If I don't calculate it correctly..._ '

"3."

' _Calculating it in my mind..._ '

"2."

' _Isn't enough either! If I had at least five more seconds-_ '

"Pick True!" Train yelled suddenly, and Eve started - but trusting him implicitly, she clicked it just as the countdown hit '1'.

"Hpmh." The character Glin said onscreen. "Are you sure this is the answer?"

Eve watched, holding her breath, and the character Glin chuckled.

"Hohoho… Completely correct!"

Eve stared, honestly surprised they had cleared the room, before she turned to Train in shock.

"How did you know that it was correct?" She asked, genuinely curious. "Did you calculate it?"

"Are you kidding?" Train smirked. "It was my instinct! Seriously, who could possibly answer this type of question?"

Eve was rendered speechless and dumbfounded yet again at Train's brazenness while onscreen the character Glin smiled.

"Wow! You've won this game! Absolutely amazing! Very well, I will tell you… the location of the Sweeper Alliance's meeting is!"

* * *

 _Ten days later_

 _Republic of Topirika_

Inside a huge mansion, located in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by areas of lush green grass and orchards within the walled complex, Xiao Li stood before the window as he spoke on the phone.

"Sweepers that can come here, there should probably be six or seven groups? Don't worry, I'll take care of it... Yes, it seems Black Cat will be one of them... Yes, I've already informed Lia… She seems to think it won't affect her."

Xiao Li nodded his head.

"Of course… I'll take care of that too. Ms. Sephiria, you just have to think of a way to destroy Creed at last."


	22. Sweeper Alliance

_A few hours later_

 _Still the Republic of Topirika_

Train and Eve walked up toward the mansion, along with the group of sweepers who had arrived together with them. Train glanced around the beautiful grounds, and his gaze became slightly puzzled before he looked back to the front as a voice called, "Welcome to my house!"

There, smiling in the doorway, stood Glin and he beamed at them, "I have been waiting for you for some time!"

Angry glares and silence met his greeting, and Glin scratched his head as he asked, "Hm? You're tired of the game already? Ooh, it was just a tiny joke!"

Eve glanced at the general killing auras that seemed to have been awakened in their fellow sweepers. Thinking back to the prattling, mocking magician character from the game, Eve concluded to herself, ' _Everyone definitely found the game troublesome._ '

Train meanwhile was glancing to the side, the puzzled expression still somewhat there, but he looked back at Glin as the information broker invited them all in.

"Until 3pm, please come in and have a rest. There's still about 30 minutes."

The weepers made their disgruntled ways inside, Eve and Train coming up behind.

"You finally came, Mr. Train." Glin greeted cheerfully, and Train glanced at the man.

"Is this really your house?" He questioned abruptly. "For an information broker, it seems a little too big."

Glin didn't reply right away though the polite smile never faltered.

"Isn't it nice?" Glin answered after his pause. "However, it's far from the cities."

Train stared at the other man for a moment longer before he shrugged.

"Is that so? Nevermind then! Come on, let's go in, little princess."

Glin watched as Train ushered Eve inside with him, and internally Xiao Li had to admire the older man.

' _No wonder he's Black Cat._ ' He mused. ' _This place was recently created from an empty house. I should have known Black Cat might see through it very quickly... nevertheless, just a small mistake._ '

"Oh!" Glin called after Train. "A few moments ago, a man with an eyepatch came and claimed to be 'Train's partner'."

That caught their interest quickly and both Train and Eve rushed inside. Sure enough, in the far corner of the room stood Sven.

"Sven!" Train called, happy to see his friend again after being apart for over ten days while Sven went off to do some training on his own.

"Hey!" Sven beamed back, equally happy to see his friends and team. "You're here!"

"When did you arrive?" Eve questioned, and Sven put out his cigarette as he replied, "Not too long ago."

"How's the result of your secret training?" Train questioned, taking in the confident look and stance of his partner.

Sven smiled, but his reply was quite subdued.

"It's okay."

"Hey~ I'm really looking forward to it." Train grinned before he looked around. "Oh, where's Rins? She didn't come with you?"

"Yeah, we separated after she finished helping me train." Sven confirmed, before quoting the purple-haired beauty.

"'I'm not a sweeper. Plus, I have to go back to being a thief. Tell Eve that if anything goes wrong, use train as a shield and escape first!'... that's what she said."

"Oh..." Eve said thoughtfully, and Train cried indignantly, "You're actually considering it?!"

"Anyway," Sven interjected. "So this is the Sweeper's Alliance."

They looked around the room, taking in the other occupants, and Sven noted thoughtfully, "I thought there would be more people, but they're only a few."

"Anyone you know?" Train questioned, and Sven nodded slightly.

"So far, there's only two that I know."

He nodded toward a serious-looking, middle-aged man with a moustache and he explained in a low voice, "Tom Fudou. In the past three years, he has captured seven S-class criminals."

Train glanced at the man, who held a large weapon wrapped carefully in cloth though Train would bet that it was a spear of sorts, while Sven then nodded to another, younger man in the corner who was reading an action novel.

"Kevin McDougalll." Sven explained. "Even though he's only a beginner, I heard that he was the one who captured Esto, a large drug organization, three months ago."

Eve looked at the young man who looked more like a pretty boy model than a fighter, but she supposed that looks were deceiving. After all, she looked like a frail twelve-year old girl while Train looked like an idiot most of the time. Eve's eyes traveled to the other side of the room and she noted the only woman in the group, a pretty blonde with short spiky hair, sitting in the far corner.

Train meanwhile glanced around and he realized thoughtfully, "Oh yeah, that guy's not here."

"That guy?" Sven questioned, and Train elaborated, "Thunder head."

"The Garbell Commando master that you mentioned on the telephone?" Sven asked in surprise. "Maybe he didn't pass the game test?"

He then glanced at the clock on the wall as he added, "But, you never know… there's still 25 minutes."

"He was so arrogant… but could it be that he's not coming?" Train wondered as he recalled River's parting confident words.

" _We will decide who's the winner as sweepers! Let's see who can catch Creed first!_ "

Twenty minutes passed, and it was almost three when the door to the mansion lounge burst open once more. Everyone looked over in surprise to see River, sweating and out of breath after having clearly run a long distance.

But with a proud smile, he declared in relief, "Almost couldn't make it! Damn, I didn't catch up to the bus...hm?"

He noticed Train, Eve, and Sven and he brightened up further, apparently immune to the dumbfounded looks they were giving him.

"Hey, you guys really came!" River said cheerily, and Train blinked.

"Did you run all the way from the town?" Train asked in disbelief, and River chirped back, "That's right!"

He strode off, heading for a seat on the couch to recover after the miles of running he'd had to do, and Sven said blankly, "Such a hot-blooded person..."

"Agreed." Eve intoned beside him and Train said bluntly, "Just an idiot."

Just then, the clock struck three and Glin announced loudly, "All right, time's up! I'm closing the door!"

Outside, the gates to the compound slammed shut at his signal… or rather, thanks to the signal from his remote. Glin faced the room as he announced, "The ten people that are here will form the Sweepers' Alliance!"

All the sweepers had gathered around the man by this point, and Glin explained, "Then… before I announce the location of Creed's hideout, let me make sure. Is everyone ready to catch Creed? We will leave tonight. Actually, in order to attack the Apostles of the Stars, I've already prepared everything."

That had the sweepers frowning, but Glin wasn't finished yet.

"Their headquarters is 10km to the southwest… on the Adonia sea."

"Adonia…?" Sven repeated, stunned by this new development. "Hey, isn't Adonia-?"

"That's right." Glin confirmed. "Made up of hundreds of islands, the popular 'Villa section' is where the villas of many of the world's millionaires are located. That is where Creed is hiding."

The sweepers all exchanged wary looks, and Glin smiled.

"So… is everyone ready?"

* * *

 _The next morning_

 _2am on the Adonia sea_

"Doesn't matter how beautiful a sea is, it becomes really scary at night." River muttered from his spot at the front of the speedliner.

The group gazed at the island that the boat was approaching under Kevin's guidance, and River continued in a low voice, "So, on the outside this island belongs to Ben Jerad, but in truth the Apostles of the Stars are using it as their hideout. I still can't believe they dare to put their hideout in a place near the city."

The rest of the sweepers remained grim in agreement… but a yawn broke the seriousness of the situation.

"I'm so sleepy." Train grumbled, rubbing his eyes where he sat with his team at the back of the boat and Sven grumbled in return, "This guy has no sense of danger at all."

The sweepers were silent again for a moment, before Tom Fudou finally spoke up.

"But I still don't understand." He reasoned. "No-one in this world could find the hideout of the Apostles of the Stars, no matter how hard they tried. How did Glin find it?"

Tom looked back at the harbour they had left as he continued, "And he was fully prepared, yet he said he's not interested in the reward for catching Creed. Sounds very strange to me."

"I've heard about this information collector, Glin." The woman, Silphy Deacroft piped up. "Even though he's very mysterious, his ability to gather info is very good."

"It doesn't matter who he is." A large, brutish male sweeper with blond hair (Gallom) replied. "The bounty is worth three _billion_ _ **!**_ "

"That's enough for us, isn't it?" Gallom's partner, Lacdoll, added.

"I have a suggestion." Gallom continued as he looked around at the group. "May I say it?"

The others looked at him, a mixture of wariness and curiosity on everyone's faces as River asked, "What is it?"

"Even though we are all in the 'alliance', how about we go our separate ways once we reach the island?"

That had everyone's attention, and they listened with carefully neutral expressions as Gallom continued, "And the whole reward will go to whoever catches Creed. Even though it's three billion, if it's divided into seven parts, then the amount will decrease dramatically."

As the rest of the sweepers eyed each other thoughtfully, Lacdoll added, "Just the two of us is enough."

He indicated himself and his partner.

"Those who need partners should find their own."

"That's true..." Tom said thoughtfully, glancing around the group. "Every sweeper has their own way of doing things. Working together to catch creed might be troublesome."

"I think it's a good idea." River agreed, and Silphy added approvingly, "That way, there won't be any arguments."

"How about you guys?" Gallom asked, glancing back at Train's team.

Train smirked as he replied confidently, "We have no problems."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Topirika_

Xiao Li removed his Glin disguise as he stepped forward toward where a ramp was being lowered beside a private plane.

"Miss Sephiria." Xiao Li greeted with a smile as Sephiria walked down the ramp to meet him.

"Xiao Li." Sephiria greeted, her expression unusually solemn even for the normally serious captain. "Is everything going according to plan?"

"It is indeed, captain." Xiao Li confirmed and Sephiria breathed in deeply.

"Very well."

Her gaze turned to look back into the plane she had just stepped off of.

"It is time."

* * *

 _On the Adonia sea_

"We're getting closer." Kevin noted from his place at the pilot's seat. "We should turn off the engine and change to plastic boats to reach the shore."

Eve looked over as the man spoke, but she frowned when she saw a small bug on the cover of the driver's seat. It was just a small thing… but…

Suddenly, there was a blast as if a strong gust of wind had suddenly blown their way. Everyone tumbled over slightly as the boat rocked wildly, several of the group getting knocked off their feet before they all regained their balance.

"Wh… what happened?" Lacdoll asked as he looked up from where he'd been sent tumbling beside Tom. "A strong wind…?"

He stopped as something wet splashed against his face, and he touched the droplets in confusion. "What the… is this sea water?"

His hand came back red, and Lacdoll stared at it in shock.

"Blood?!"

Everyone looked around sharply at that, before their eyes all became fixed at something strange on Gallom's face where the man was still standing right behind where Lacdoll had been. There was a thin line on the blond man's face, drawn right across from one of his head to the other, and it was slowly growing redder by the second… before the upper part of the cut slid right off his head and fell with a small plop on the boat floor.

"Wh… WHAT?!" Lacdoll screamed as the rest all stared in stunned silence. "What the hell happened?!"

Sven and Eve stared in shock as the rest of Gallom's body toppled over, but Train's eyes lifted to the sky as a voice hissed, "Finished one of 'em off..."

The remaining sweepers also looked up to the sky to see a giant bug-like creature coming their way.

"What is that huge bug?!" Lacdoll shrieked, while River gasped, "There's a person sitting on it!"

The remaining sweepers were now all on their feet, staring up at the heavily scarfed and bundled person sitting atop the giant bug though most were as yet hesitant to act as they were unsure what they were up against.

Shiki meanwhile stared down at them from the one eye visible between the layers of cloth that completely covered him from head to toe and he said contemptuously, "You are sweepers, correct? You actually found this place… I should congratulate you… However."

His tone steeled over and Shiki finished harshly, "You are too stupid. You came here to find your own deaths!"

The bug was now close enough that they could all see the blood dripping down from its blade-like horn, clearly what had been used to slice through Gallom's head.

"That shorty is one of the Apostles of the Stars?" River gaped, staring up at Shiki in disbelief.

But the Taoist ignored him as he said condescendingly, "You low-lives don't even think about stepping into the hideout. I will turn all of you into trash in the sea-"

"That won't do!"

Shiki started as a familiar, spiky-haired figure stepped forward, facing him head on.

"What you just did was very disrespectful, Taoist!" Train called as he stepped up on the front of the boat while Shiki stared at him in shock.

"It's you! Why are you here?!" Shiki demanded and Train scoffed.

"Do I really need to tell you?" He asked as he looked up with gold eyes glinting with promise. "I am here to deliver 'bad luck'. To Creed and all you Apostles of the Stars!"

Shiki's jaw tightened beneath his coverings and he repeated slowly, "You say you want... to bring us bad luck?"

"Yes," Train affirmed seriously. "I'll defeat all of you."

There was a brief moment of silence as Shiki stared down at Train while the former Black Cat stared back fearlessly. The sweepers glanced between the pair warily, some eyeing Train especially as they wondered how he knew Shiki seemingly intimately.

Silphy's eyes widened however when, without warning, Shiki suddenly dove toward them once more.

"It's coming!" She yelled, and Sven shouted, "Get down! Watch out for that blade!"

They all dove for the ground just as the bug flew over their boat, slicing the top part of the driver's compartment clean off the boat. Kevin barely avoided being beheaded as he dove down as close to the ground as possible, and he poked his head out to look back at the bug as it swerved around in the air and came back toward them.

"Damn!" River gasped. "He's fast!"

Train cocked his Hades, expresion grim, but before he could stand, Lacdoll beat him to it.

"You killed my partner!" He screamed as he held up his custom machine-gun. "You piss me off!"

Eve, Sven, and Train watched in alarm as Lacdoll stood up and fired continuously, screaming, "DIE!"

"Hmph!" Shiki scoffed. "Quit playing around!"

The bug he was riding spun rapidly in place like a top, the speed causing it to blur and the bullets to rebound off the bug without causing any harm.

The sweepers dodged rapidly, avoiding the reflected bullets in a panic. Sven barely dodged the rapidfire that went his way and he held his hat to his head as he gasped, "That was close."

Unfortunately, Lacdoll wasn't as lucky. The man was peppered with his own bullets and he choked out, "D-damn… you..."

And then he collapsed forward onto the boat railings. Dead. Eve stared at him, her brows furrowed and her lips tightly pressed, before she looked up again as Shiki shouted, "Two down! On the ocean, there's nowhere to run, you insolent fools!"

He came speeding back toward them, and Silphy yelled, "Look out!"

But Train stood up straight and tall, facing the bug headon, and electricity crackled along his Hades as he said darkly, "The one with nowhere to run..."

He lifted his Hades, pointing it right at the approaching bug.

"Is you!"

Train fired, and the impact of the railgun on the bug at such close range was explosive. The entire being blew up, pieces flying and falling into the sea while Shiki was thrown back from the force of the explosion.

"Wh… what just happened?!" Kevin gasped while the remaining sweepers also stared in stunned amazement.

"Good job!" Sven said triumphantly as he watched Shiki fall. "He's falling into the ocean!"

Unfortunately, he was proved wrong as the Taoist quickly recovered and created a new bug creature to carry him. It was smaller than before but it didn't stop the fact that this bug could also likely tear them to pieces… if Train's railgun didn't stop it first. Shiki seemed to be aware of this too as he remained out of direct range, eyeing the boat warily as Train continued to face him with electricity coursing through him and causing sparks to appear around him.

A strange sound caught Silphy's attention, and she glanced to the boat's engine… only to realize that it was on fire and about to explode.

"Oh no!" She yelled, catching everyone's attention. "The engine was hit by the bullets earlier and it's starting to smoke!"

Sven looked over as well and his eyes widened.

"The gas tank is going to explode! Everyone into the ocean!"

The alliance didn't need to be told twice as they all leapt off the boat, plunging into the sea. Train followed with one last look Shiki's way before he was swallowed by the waves. Shiki started forwards, hoping to catch someone - but the boat exploded and he was forced back away from the flames.

He watched the flames licking at the oil on the surface of the sea, and for a brief moment he wondered if they had been killed. But he quickly dismissed the thought - the group had been clever enough to find the island and they had mostly survived his first attack. They wouldn't die so easily. Least of all Black Cat. His fist tightened. He needed to inform Creed of their intruders immediately… and let him know it was time to deal with Black Cat once and for all.

Shiki flew off immediately, missing the slight movements in the dark sea below.

* * *

 _One hour later_

Train let out a deep sigh as he pulled himself up onto the rocky beach of the island.

"Whew!" He gasped, exhausted after swimming the entire way to shore.

Glancing around, he muttered, "Looks like we were all separated... This is bad."


	23. Nanomachines

It took quite some time and a rather long battle between Train and River and the Taoists Maro and Preta Ghoul followed by an even more gruelling fight against Shiki, but Train finally regrouped with Eve just outside of the mansion at the centre of the island.

The girl was accompanied by a somewhat injured Kevin (though the Sweeper waved off his injuries as scratches, especially after he glimpsed River's much graver injuries, sustained during his battle against Shiki's minion) and her dress was strangely shredded. However Eve refused to say anything other than that she thought the boy, Leon, would soon be leaving the Apostle of the Stars and Train wisely dropped the subject, sensing that she was unwilling to discuss the topic but satisfied with whatever had occurred between her and the wind Taoist. He thought he could understand… after all, he'd had a similar encounter with Shiki. It had cost him all of his railguns for the day but Train didn't regret saving Shiki from the hate and pained past that had ruled the Taoist's life until now.

What _was_ concerning, however, was Shiki's revelation to them that Creed was waiting on the fourth floor of the main house… and he had likely already completed his infusion of the immortal nanomachines.

Train's eyes narrowed as he, Eve, and their new friends walked into the mansion courtyard at last.

It was heavily guarded by more of Creed's Shooting Star Squad, but even with their heavy armour they were no match for the four sweepers. River's Garbell Commando allowed his powerful punches to break the squadron's bones through their armour while Train and Kevin's superior marksmanship even in the face of outmatched odds meant their bullets hit the soldiers right in their armour's weak points in the joints, bringing them down for the count. But it was Eve who was the true winner when she took on the remaining squadron with a newly developed weapon.

Manipulating her hair into twin blades with points the size of a nanomachine, Eve had easily cut through all the Shooting Star Squad's armour with her thin and sharp blades. The unfortunate outcome had been that it left the Shooting Star Squad completely naked but still armed and fit to fight… but Eve's embarrassment had soon taken care of that as she transformed her hair into twin fists and punched the living daylights out of the naked men.

"Are you all right, Eve?" Kevin asked tentatively once she was finished and the Shooting Star Squad were rendered completely unconscious and likely infertile.

"I'm fine."

Kevin didn't look like he believed her, but he didn't comment on how red Eve's face was nor on how heavy her breathing was. Instead, he walked with her, Train, and River up the steps of the mansion at last, and Train murmured as he pushed on the doors, "Right. Let's go!"

But they stopped immediately in the doorway as they found an unexpected figure waiting for them right in the middle of the entrance hall, before the giant staircase that led to the second floor.

"You again, huh?" Train asked, eyes narrowing slightly and Echidna just gave him an equally distasteful glare as she greeted sarcastically, "You seem well, Black Cat."

"Could it be…?"

Eve glanced back as Kevin stared at Echidna, apparently stunned.

"You're Echidna. Echidna Parass!"

Eve blinked in surprise while Train looked back at Kevin.

"Echidna Parass?" Train repeated blankly, and Kevin screeched incredulously, "She's a famous actress! You didn't know that?!"

"Nope, not at all." Train admitted and Kevin gaped, flabbergasted.

"With her natural acting ability and good looks, she quickly rose to become the queen of the film industry!" Kevin explained, still looking stunned. "She has starred in over twenty films and won numerous awards!"

' _An actress…?_ ' Eve thought, looking at Echidna. The woman was definitely beautiful enough but… how had she ended up here then?

"I know her too." River confirmed. "I don't watch movies much, but I know Echidna. There was some news several years ago about her disappearance."

"Hm…" Echidna sniffed. "I'm thrilled that there are some people who know me here, but those things were of the past. They are nothing."

"Are you… a member of the Apostles of the Stars?" Kevin asked dubiously.

"No..." Echidna replied slowly, and Train chimed in, "Do you intend to fight us?"

"No." Echidna replied. "I don't have any intentions of the sort right now. The only reason I'm here is because he has something he'd like to say to you no matter what."

She raised her hand as she spoke, a talisman between her fingers. With her power, she called forth her Gate. The talisman burned up as the portal opened, and Eve's eyes widened as a familiar shadow appeared within the Gate.

"Could it be?" She gasped, while Train tensed as Creed Diskenth stepped out right in front of them.

"That face!" River gasped, both he and Kevin recognizing the newcomer instantly.

' _What a chilling look in his eyes._ ' Kevin thought, goosebumps running up his arms from just looking at Creed's face. ' _Despite the fact that he shouldn't have the intention to kill us here… that look can freeze your spine!_ '

' _This is… a double S-class difficulty._ ' River thought at the same time, while Creed's lips curved up into a smile.

"Yo, Train." He greeted casually. "It's been a while. The last time was Storktown, wasn't it? I've been worried ever since Lucifer made you look like a kid."

His smile widened as he looked Train up and down, and he added calmly, "Well, I always believed that you could recover from that."

"You 'believed'?" Train scoffed. "Say it the right way. You're always making things you do sound like someone else did them."

Creed chuckled at that, but it was then that Eve noticed something strange.

' _His left arm..._ ' She thought, eyes widening as she stared at the arm in question. ' _But I'm sure that Rins said he lost it in the fight with Julia and the other Chronos Numbers._ '

"Well then," Creed was saying. "The reason I came out to see you is because I'd like to know what you came here to do."

His eyes were solely on Train as he spoke, his gaze and tone intent, "Have you made up your mind to join me and partake in the revolution? That's not it at all, is it? I didn't think you'd be willing to tell me… but-"

Creed's eyes burnt with mad confidence as he stared at Train hopefully, recalling the night already half a year ago when Black Cat had returned from the dead at Lunafort Tower to fight Creed to the death. He was almost tingling with anticipation to see the same dark look and killing aura Train had had back then once more today.

"I'm sure that you came to avenge Saya Minatsuki, right?" Creed asked, almost giddy in his excitement.

Train stood with his bangs covering his face, his head bent slightly and he didn't reply instantly. But when he spoke, his voice was controlled and calm… and confident.

"Wrong." Train replied. "I'm not here for revenge. I came here to make you a promise."

Train raised his gaze to look at Creed squarely in the eye, a slight smile on his face as he swore, "As a sweeper, I will stop your broken-down revolution."

Creed's eyes widened in shock at Train's expression, and he suddenly screeched, "WHAAAAA!"

Everyone except Train flinched, and Echidna asked in alarm, "Creed?!"

"What's wrong with him?" River wondered, watching Creed warily as the man grasped his face with his hands, trembling with horror and disgust.

"J-just now… Train's eyes..." Creed hissed, his voice shaking as his emotions ran wild. "His facial expression… It wasn't the face I was expecting… No, not just that… for a moment… he was the double of that woman!"

Creed's gaze lifted and he stared at Train with renewed horror.

"She was the worst!" He screamed. "When we met at Lunafort Tower, you still had potential! Your face then looked like it could have returned to the callous face of an eraser in ten minutes! However, now you seem nothing like that! Your expressions seem to indicate that you have been completely taken in by that woman's curse!"

Train just remained staring impassively back at Creed with only a hint of distaste in his gold eyes. ' _Curse, huh..._ ' Train thought to himself. It was the same word Creed had used two and a half years ago, and Creed seemed to continue to believe it was Saya that had changed Train. That was good. And to think he blamed Train's latest change of heart on Saya once again… ' _Sorry, Saya. Your spirit must always be suffering because of me… but please, for_ her _, please forgive me for not setting things right._ '

Creed stared back at Train for another moment, before he shocked them all yet again as he abruptly turned away.

"Echidna, let's return at once."

Train started. As Creed made to step back into Echidna's Gate, Train demanded, "Are you running away, Creed?!"

"After this, I don't want to see you again." Creed replied coldly, not turning around. "It makes me feel like I'm talking to that woman."

Train blinked, startled at the effect this was having on Creed, while the madman continued raspily, "I'll be waiting for you to come upstairs. Until we meet again, I will have faith that you can break yourself away from that woman's curse. Should you be unable to… I will kill you."

Creed stepped into the Gate, and he murmured almost to himself as he disappeared with Echidna, "Even if you're a corpse… I would have taken you back from that woman. Then all would be good..."

The group stood, stunned, as Creed and Echinda disappeared with the Gate. Kevin and River gaped at where the Gate had been, while Eve glanced at Train.

"Train-" She began, but Train cut her off.

"He's a selfish bastard as usual." Train's gaze hardened. "But at least we know he's here without a doubt."

He looked at Eve.

"Let's kick his ass."

Eve nodded in agreement, but she caught Train's shirt as he started forward.

"Creed… he didn't mention her. Julia." Eve said in a low voice, and Kevin and River watched them curiously as Train glanced down at Eve. "He's never once brought her up either. Why do you think that is?"

Train stared at Eve for a moment before he looked back toward the space where Creed had disappeared.

"Probably because he saw what he wanted to see." Train answered in a low voice. "He saw Saya supposedly bewitching me into changing my ways and he never considered any other possibility."

His eyes narrowed.

"His obsession with that idea is what has kept Jules safe for now… and I intend to keep it that way for as long as possible. The last thing I need is for him to change his kill target to her now."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _On the outskirts of the island_

"Che. How boring. There's nothing here. It's just a plain old island."

Sephiria ignored Baldor's complaints as she led the way further up the beach where her small team of Numbers had rowed ashore. Baldor was looking around the quiet beach with a disgruntled expression and he glanced back at Xiao Li as he said scathingly, "It looks like things are going according to your plan. Creed's eyes are all on that group of sweepers."

""We don't know that for sure, Baldor." Xiao Li replied calmly. "We could also be walking into a trap."

Baldor harrumphed while Kranz walked silently behind his partner, and Jenos piped up, "At any rate, we can't go back now so let's get going. Right, sis?"

He grinned at Lia who just gave him a deadpan look.

"Hmph, let's just hope the little girl doesn't panic and cry when she sees Black Cat." Baldor muttered condescendingly.

Jenos's eyes narrowed instantly and Xiao Li also shot Baldor a quick look. But Lia was calm as she replied, "And let's hope you continue to remember why we're here Baldor, and that you won't become embroiled in a grudge match that you lost against a _child_."

"What was that?" Baldor snapped, glaring at Lia, but Sephiria cut in sharply.

"Enough."

Baldor went quiet instantly while Sephiria looked back at her team seriously.

"We've come this far, we've got to keep moving forward for as long as we can. We cannot afford to become distracted or to fight amongst ourselves."

Lia lowered her gaze in submission as Sephiria gave Baldor and then her a stern look. Satisfied, Sephiria addressed the team at large once more.

"Let's get going… to eliminate the enemy of the world."

* * *

 _Inside the mansion_

Train and his team dashed down the corridors, having escaped another squadron of Creed's followers.

"Look! A staircase!" Kevin called as he spotted a flight of stairs that would lead them up to the third floor.

"Now we can finally go to the next floor!" Train agreed hopefully, but River called sharply, "Wait!"

The group skid to a halt as a figure appeared around the corner, right next to the stairs, and they watched as a man with a mohawk collapsed right in their path.

"You're!" Kevin gasped, recognizing the stranger instantly. "Mr. Mundock!"

Kevin knelt quickly beside the injured man, who seemed barely able to breath and almost unconscious though Kevin couldn't see what was immediately wrong with the man.

"What's wrong? Hang in there!" Kevin called in alarm as he checked the man's pulse while scanning for any clues as to what was wrong with the man.

"Who is he?" Train asked as he bent down behind Kevin to peer at Mundock, and Kevin yelped in disbelief, "He's a sweeper who came in the same alliance we did!"

"He was in the alliance?" Train asked River in surprise, and the other man shrugged, "Nope, I don't remember him at all."

 _How cruel…_ Kevin thought as he stared at the two idiots incredulously.

Turning to his last hope, he beseeched, "You remember him, right, Eve?"

"Yes." The girl confirmed as she too peered down at Mundock. "But there's something strange about him."

Something caught her attention from the corner of her eye, and she pointed down the hall.

"Mr. Kevin, there's another one over there!"

"What?!" Kevin gasped, looking up and down the corridor that Mundock had appeared from.

"Fudou!" Kevin cried, recognizing the other man easily.

Train and River quickly moved to carry the barely breathing man over to where Kevin was leaning Mundock against the wall beside the stairs. As Kevin checked over the two men and they slowly recovered some consciousness, River murmured thoughtfully, "I remember this one. How did they get a veteran like you? What happened exactly?"

"We… were captured." Fudou explained through laboured breathing. "By a man… from the Apostles of the Stars… called Doctor. He… kept us from moving by using sorcery."

"Sorcery?" Kevin repeated and Train asked thoughtfully, "The… Tao?"

Suddenly Fudou gasped, his eyes widening before they slammed shut and he hunched over as though in pain.

"Ungh!" He groaned, hands clutching his chest, and River yelled in alarm, "Hey, what's wrong!"

Suddenly, a thump ran through Eve, followed by a hot heat - a familiar sensation she had only felt once before. ' _This feeling… there's a feeling like something is stirring in their bodies._ ' She thought as she clutched her own chest. ' _I've felt this before!_ '

"Th…That Doctor guy… he injected us with a strange drug earlier." Mundock heaved out between gasps. "I'm sure… it's because of that. My body… is so hot… like it's… on fire!"

"Drug?" Train repeated questioningly, before he jerked as Fudou began to grunt and snarl and heave saliva like a rabid animal.

Suddenly, the man lifted his head and began to snarl and growl viciously at them, all the veins popping on his face while his eyes were rolled over to show only the whites. The others reared back, shocked, as Fudou's sightless eyes roved about while his hands clutched his sheathed spear. His eyes locked onto Eve's, and it was like he suddenly lost all control.

With a howl, Fudou suddenly lunged forward, the cap of his spear clattering to the ground as he unsheathed it and held it in his hands. Eve gasped as the spear's head came straight toward her as Fudou sprang at her, and Train shouted, "Little princess!"

He started forward, but he was too late. Eve stared with wide-eyed horror as blood spurted onto her face as Fudou's spear pierced right through Kevin's chest from where the younger man had lunged to protect Eve. Kevin grunted, blood dripping down his lips and chin as blood filled his punctured lung and he gasped out, "Fudou… why…?"

Fudou pulled out the spear, and Eve could only watch in frozen horror as Kevin fell forward without the support of the weapon buried in his chest.

"Kevin!" Train gasped and River snapped, "What's up with that moustache guy all of a sudden-?!"

He broke off as his eyes fell on Mundock, whose eyes had rolled back and whose veins were now also popping wildly as he too slowly got to his feet.

"Hahaha..." Mundock laughed maniacally, saliva dripping down his face while Fudou giggled gleefully behind him.

"What the..." River gasped, taking a step back from the two rabid men. "What's gotten into you guys?"

"Hehehe."

Train and River looked up sharply as delighted laughter floated down from the mansion's PA system.

"How does it feel to see people who were once comrades stare back at you with the intent to kill?"

"That voice..." Train growled, glaring up at the PA system. "It's that bastard with the glasses, the one they called Doctor."

"Oh!" Doctor said with amusement. "I'm honoured that you've remembered my voice."

"What the hell did you do to these two?" Train snapped, in no mood to chat.

"What?" Doctor feigned innocence. "I injected them with a nanomachine is all. I call it 'Berserker'. It's a nanomachine I made to increase physical strength."

"A nanomachine?" River repeated incredulously, and Doctor explained, "The 'Berserker' manipulates the brain to overproduce adrenaline and dopamine among other functions. The person injected loses all rational sense but they have an extremely heightened ability to do one thing..."

They could almost see the smile on Doctor's face as he finished.

"Cause destruction!"

Train's jaw set. Beside Kevin's fallen body, Eve remained kneeling and she murmured, "Ke… Kevin..."

"Well, the only way that you can stop them now is to take their lives." Doctor went on casually. "But they are still first rate sweepers… so it won't be that easy. In the end, it all comes down to: can you kill your friends who have committed no crime?"

He started laughing again, and Train hissed, "You bastard!"

But it was Fudou and Mundock who charged at him and River, and Train's jaw clenched as he tensed in preparation to fight the men who had been in the same alliance as him just hours earlier.

*A/N Song of the Day: **Planetarium** by Ai Otsuka from the drama Hana Yori Dango. The link is: /MXvGjw4J5g4


	24. Paths crossed

_Outside the mansion_

Baldor swung his Heimdall back into his hand, smirking as he gazed at first the smashed security camera that was his latest handiwork and then at the piles of unconscious Shooting Star soldiers lying around the courtyard.

"Ha!" He chuckled. "That Heartnet is awfully showy."

"He sure is..." Xiao Li noted thoughtfully as he gazed from a soldier whose mask had been smashed in to a whole pile of them who were butt-naked and covered in bruises. "It seems like the group of sweepers has done better than we expected them to."

"What else did you expect?" Lia asked dryly. "They had Black Cat and that girl with the power of the nanomachines with them."

Baldor glanced at her irritably, but Sephiria called in an even voice, "Let's go, too. To the battle that will determine everything."

Baldor's lips curved up into another smirk while Kranz stepped up beside his partner. Xiao Li and Jenos wore similar smiles of anticipation as they flanked Sephiria, who led the centre while Lia swung her Elysium behind her body as she stepped up behind her brother. Without needing any cue, the Chronos Numbers moved in together, the same thought crossing all their minds at the same time as they entered Creed's lair at last.

' _Mission start!_ '

* * *

 _Second floor of the mansion_

Train and Eve raced into an empty dining room down the corridor from where they had started their battle against Fudou and Mundock, quickly using the time before they were found to catch a breath and gather their thoughts.

River was out after Mundock pierced him with two bullets to the chest and shoulder, his broken ribs from his earlier fight with Shiki's minion having slowed his reaction time and rendering him unable to avoid the attack. Not to mention the young sweeper had been disinclined to fight his fellow sweepers, placing him at a very distinct disadvantage. Train had barely managed to save River from also being impaled by Fudou's spear before he and Eve had led the crazed sweepers away from their gravely injured friends.

Eve was still barely repressing tears, worried about Kevin, as she and Train caught their breaths. Train glanced at the young girl with concern, but they couldn't waste time.

"We have to think of a way to save them." Train said to Eve. "But in order to do that, you have to be calm. I'm sure you can think of a great idea. You know, like before."

"Before?" Eve repeated, confused, and that's when Train had a brainwave.

"That's right… what if..." He muttered as he looked at Eve, who gave him a puzzled look in return.

Her confusion only grew as Train brightened and the man said excitedly, "I need to tell you something, little princess! Just listen..."

Train whispered his plan in Eve's ear, taking care that Doctor (wherever the bastard might be and whom Train had no doubt was still watching them) wouldn't hear him.

Train leant back with a grin as he finished and Eve looked up at him with wide eyes. But that was all the time they had, and they were found out. The door smashed down as Mundock kicked it down with sheer brute strength, and the two crazed sweepers stepped into the room after Tain and Eve.

"We found you." Fudou cackled, and Train's gaze steeled.

"All right! Let's do it, little princess." Train said grimly.

Doctor's voice chuckled over the speakers and the man asked, "How do you plan on stopping them, Train? There is no vaccine for the Beserker nanomachine. Once someone is infected by it, they will stay that way until death."

"Shut up." Train shot back, not even deigning to look up at the camera toward Doctor. "You don't know since you've never tried, have you?"

"How stubborn..." Doctor's voice mused as Fudou and Mundock began their attack. "That stubbornness is quite a match for Creed."

Train ignored the other man - he had more important things to deal with.

As Fudou and Mundock charged them, Eve leapt out of the way while Train leapt back onto the dining table.

"Come on!" He yelled at the approaching sweepers, capturing their sole attention.

Mundock roared as he brought his steel club with spikes on it down on Train, who blocked it with his Hades. Fudou instantly took the opening Mundock provided, leaping at Train from the side. Train's own quick reflexes saved him as he leapt up and back, away from Fudou as the skilled sweeper's spear pierced the air where Train had been not a second earlier.

' _Trying to keep them from moving when it's two against one..._ ' Train thought to himself grimly as he watched his opponents. ' _This is going to be difficult._ '

Train dodged and deflected his opponents' attacks, the trio making their way swiftly across the dining table that didn't look like it had been used for years anyway. Mundock charged again just as Train reached the end of the table. Seeing his chance, Train suddenly switched up his moves, leaping up before bringing his foot slamming down on Mundock's head.

Momentarily stunned, the man collapsed under Train's foot just as Fudou came at Train. Train moved just slightly as Fudou stabbed at his chest, causing the spear to move into the space between his body and his arm. As the spear's head passed his body Train suddenly slammed his arm down, catching the spear and stopping Fudou in his tracks.

"NOW, little princess!" Train yelled.

Eve was already moving, having sensed the moment, and her hair extended as the young girl leapt toward Train and the immobilized sweepers. Her hair connected with the men's foreheads and Eve's brows furrowed as she exerted her powers on the men, forcing herself to transfer her natural nanomachines into the two sweepers much as she had with the game console ten days ago. It was draining but her body naturally replenished the lost nanomachines and Eve forced herself to focus. One mishap and she could accidentally make the sweepers' bodies shut down, killing them.

There was a blinding light and Train released the men at the same time that Eve's hair retracted.

Fudou fell off the table as his consciousness failed him, and Doctor cocked his head from within the security room where had been watching them avidly.

"What's this?" He asked. "You tried to finish them off without killing them, and in the end you took their lives anyway?"

The man began to laugh.

"This is great! Hahaha!"

"Idiot."

Doctor cut off his laughter at Train's smug scoff.

Train glanced at the camera with a smirk as he said, "Take a closer look."

Doctor's eyes widened as Mundock and Fudou both sat up, looking dazed and confused as they looked around the room where they had no memory of entering.

Train grinned back at Eve, and he called as he sent her a thumbs up, "Great job, little princess!"

Eve smiled and, despite her own exhaustion, she sent him a thumbs up back in relief.

* * *

 _Some time later_

"We're sorry." Fudou and Mundock said for the upteenth time as they crowded around River and the unconscious Kevin, who would live despite the terrible wound to his chest. They were still near the stairway leading up to the next floor, but Train and Eve had no thoughts on moving just yet as they looked over their injured friends.

"We'll tend to your injuries." Fudou offered contritely before he corrected, "No… please let us treat them."

His gaze went to Train, seeking forgiveness while Mundock nodded along with equal apology as he looked at River and Kevin. Train nodded, agreeing, "Got it."

He nodded at Eve as he added, "Then the little princess and I will go on ahea. We've got to kick that Doctor bastard's ass."

"Right." Fudou nodded, and River piped up, "Hey."

Train looked at the younger man in surprise.

It was clear River was still suffering severely from his injuries, but despite the bleeding from his mouth River gave Train a cheeky smirk and he pulled his middle finger as he said, "Kick his ass for me too. And you've got to defeat Creed!"

Train grinned back.

"Sure." He agreed and River nodded, satisfied.

Their moment was ruined however as a half-dozen of Creed's followers suddenly turned the corner at the end of the corridor.

The group looked over sharply as one of the Shooting Star soldiers shouted, "Look, over there! Fire-?!"

The soldier was cut off as a lithe figure sprang up from behind.

With a flash as the light reflected off of dark metal, a curved blade sliced expertly right at the armour's weak point at the soldier's neck, killing him instantly. The rest of the soldiers barely had time to blink before the Reaper got them too. The group of sweepers were left to stare in stunned silence as a blue-haired woman straightened up after killing all six soldiers in less than five seconds, most of them taken aback at the sheer skill and ruthlessness of the woman's kills.

"That's-"

River gaped, the first to react as he instantly recognized the curved blade with the VI mark that the woman carried. Although he had never actually seen the infamous Reaper before, the weapon she carried was as legendary as Black Cat's had been in the underworld. In fact, it was the only thing that was really known about the deadly Number given that few ever saw her and lived to tell the tale. River found he was rather stunned to discover she was much younger than he could have imagined, especially given her reputation.

But Train cut the younger man off as he stepped forward, calling incredulously.

"Lia?"

Lia turned at Train's call, her gaze cool as she looked from him to the other sweepers behind him. Her grey eyes rested on River briefly, making him flinch at their cold and calculating expression (' _No doubt, with that killing aura, it's definitely the Reaper._ ' He thought to himself), before she swept her gaze over Fudou and Mundock and finally settled on Kevin and the medical supplies littered beside him.

"Treat him quickly and get him and that one outside quickly." Lia ordered Fudou and Mundock, nodding slightly at Kevin and River.

Fudou and Mundock flinched as Lia's icy gaze met theirs once more, but her words were kinder even if her tone was not as she added, "Hurry. Things will get uglier the longer you stay inside. Leave now while you can, and do not worry - you will be looked after as you make your way."

"What?" Fudou asked, puzzled, but it was Train who spoke next.

"Thanks to No. X, right?" He questioned, his gold eyes fixed on Lia.

She turned to meet his gaze unflinchingly as Train went on, "It was him, wasn't it? The one who planned all of this. 'Glin'."

"Yes." Lia replied impassively, her expression unchanging as she met Train's gaze evenly. "And you were the ones who still took the mission despite knowing the risks."

She then ignored Train again as she looked at Fudou and Mundock.

"What are you waiting for?" She snapped sharply. "Move!"

They started but quickly did as she said. Fudou bent down to treat Kevin's injuries while Mundock knelt beside River, who kept his eyes fixed on Lia as he asked Train in a low voice, "You know the Reaper?"

"Of course." Train replied shortly.

River wasn't fooled however and he pointed out shrewdly, "She appeared after the Black Cat was said to have died."

"Even messengers of death were people before they earned a name and the burden of a mantle." Train answered.

River nodded as he recognized Train's closure on the subject… or so he thought. Lia had reached them by this point, but instead of stopping she turned and started up the stairs.

"Uh..." Eve muttered, glancing at Train; but he was already in movement.

Reaching out, he made to grasp Lia's wrist as he called, "Wait-"

Train cut himself off at the same time he pulled his hand back as Elysium's blade swung back, barely missing his fingers - and Eve wasn't entirely sure in that moment that Lia had intended to miss. Lia didn't pay any attention to the young girl as she simply glared at Train from over her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She hissed and Train raised his hands in surrender although he was far from dissuaded.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in an even tone, not wanting to argue with Lia but needing answers.

"To kill Creed." Lia replied as though it were obvious. Which, really, it should have been. "To get my revenge and avenge Saya."

Train's gaze turned serious and he shook his head.

"Don't get involved." Train advised seriously. "You don't have to go after him. I'm going to find him, and I'm going to bring him down."

"Of course you are." Lia returned coolly, her silvery-grey eyes condescending as she looked down at Train from her place atop the stairs. "You're still as baselessly confident as ever, I see."

"And you're not?" Train shot back. "You think you can take on Creed alone?"

"You doubt me?" Lia returned, a condescending smirk now gracing her features as well even if no emotion entered her eyes.

"You think I am still the girl you left behind, don't you? You severely underestimate me, Heartnet - that, or you are delusional. The girl you knew is gone."

"You're wrong." Train answered, his gold eyes serious as he looked up at her.

"I know you, Jules."

Her eyes narrowed at the affectionate nickname but Train pretended not to notice.

"And I know your capability. But you don't have what it takes to win against Creed. Only I do."

"And why is that?" Lia sneered.

"Because I have something that I can't afford to lose if I don't win." Train answered.

"Your life?" Lia shot at him snarkily.

But Train replied without missing a beat.

"Ten minutes of your undivided attention."

Lia tensed while River's jaw dropped. Mundock and Fudou were similarly shocked, but Train kept his eyes on Lia alone as he reminded her, "You promised me ten minutes."

"We agreed it was only if you came looking for me and managed to find me. Running into each other while we're chasing the same target is _not_ the same thing." Lia retorted and Train smirked at her.

"Once Creed is taken care of?"

His expressions changed into one of utmost seriousness, his lips grim even as his gaze softened with emotion.

"There won't be a single force on this planet that will be able to stop me from coming back to you."

Mundock and River's mouths were now hanging open while even Fudou glanced up briefly from where he was treating Kevin at Train's bold declaration. Eve too watched as Lia's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed dangerously.

"You're an idiot!" She hissed harshly, spinning on her feet and stomping her way up the stairs. "More so if you think I'll simply let that happen!"

The Number strode swiftly up the stairs, not looking back once as she walked away, but Train was unsurprised. Instead, he glanced at River and the other sweepers.

"Take care of yourselves." Train told them seriously. "And get out quickly - Lia's right, it's not safe to stay inside."

"Right..." River said weakly, and Fudou confirmed, "We will make sure they are safely taken care of."

"Thanks." Train grinned before he looked at Eve. "Ready, little princess?"

"Yes." Eve agreed quietly but determinedly.

Together, the pair hurried up the stairs after Lia - only to find the blue-haired woman standing still at the top of the stairs, unmoving as she stared at what was waiting for them.

Train and Eve stopped as well, staring at what they found. Right opposed the staircase was a door, similar to a hospital emergency doors. Above the opaque doors, was a sign that was currently unlit that read 'Operating'.

Lia's jaw clenched and Train instantly looked at her with worry while Eve said warily, "An operating room? Why is there an operating room here?"

"I don't know..." Train replied slowly, watching Lia as she kept her eyes hidden beneath her bangs. "I can feel he's in there though… the guy called Doctor."

"Yeah." Eve agreed also looking at Lia. "What should we do?"

Train glanced at Eve before looking back at Lia, and he began hesitantly, "Lia-"

"You can leave." Lia replied coldly as she lifted her chin to face the doors. "But I have a mission to complete. And bringing down all the Apostles is a part of that task."

With that she strode forward, pushing the doors so that they swung back as she entered the room. Train was right behind her, his posture defensive, while Eve followed last, her stance wary but ready. What none of them noticed as they crossed the threshold was the way the light on the operating sign switched on.

Instantly, a bright light flashed all around the trio, and each of them threw up their arms to shield their eyes from the sudden brightness. Lia and Train recovered first, naturally, though Eve wasn't far behind. And the little girl gasped in surprise while Train and Lia tensed as they stared out at the desert all around them.

"Wh… what is this?" Eve wondered, and Train guessed, "An illusion?"

"It's a damned good one then." Lia muttered tightly as she felt the blistering heat that gave them no reprieve while sand blew into their hair and clothes.

A slight movement behind them had them glancing back, and Lia's jaw snapped shut in irritation while Eve cried, "The door!"

They watched as the door they'd entered through simply disappeared into thin air, leaving them stranded, and Lia growled.

"It was a trap."

"There has to be a way out." Train countered and Lia scoffed.

"Of course there is." She replied irately. "But it'll be difficult and not everyone might make it out alive."

She looked toward Eve meaningfully, and the girl bristled.

"I'm not weak." Eve said angrily, and Lia raised a brow.

"I didn't say you were." The older woman replied. "But I know your limitations - the limitations of the nanomachines. And I'd bet that if Creed has been researching them, he and this Doctor will know them too."

Eve tensed while Lia's eyes flickered over to Train.

"And that's also how I know what's coming next."

Train's expression was hard, and it was clear he knew as well. Eve was still clueless, but then she noticed the sandstorm coming their way.

"Huh?" Eve gasped while Train lunged forward and grabbed both Eve and Lia's wrists.

"Don't let go!" He yelled at them just as the sandstorm hit. Train was relieved when he felt Eve's hand tighten around his briefly; but then, she slipped away as if turned to sand herself. In his left hand, Lia's hand fell away the same way, and Train grasped for her as he yelled, squinting through the sand in a futile attempt to search for his comrades.

"Jules! Little princess?! JULES!"

The storm blew out, and Train raised his head to find himself alone. Except he was no longer in the desert either, and Train slowly straightened, expression wary as he looked around at the sterile white walls.

* * *

Lia breathed softly as the sandstorm blew out around her.

She'd felt Train disappear beside her and noticed when Eve's presence had mysteriously disappeared as well. It was to be expected, after all; if Doctor wanted them truly trapped and unable to escape, he would separate them and drive them mad with the illusions he could create as reality in this strange space he apparently controlled with ease. But as Lia lifted her head from the sandstorm, what did surprise her was how smoothly and swiftly Doctor apparently could control their environment.

Nowhere to be seen was the desert they had first found themselves stranded in; instead, she was in a dimly-lit street somewhere. She frowned, looking up and down the cobbled street that could be anywhere in the world - when movement caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

Lia swung Elysium quickly, drawing her weapon defensively just as a ball of energy came barreling toward her. The attack crashed into the blade of her weapon, but the Orihalcon was unscathed as was its wielder as Lia glared around Elysium and toward her attacker.

"Durham." Lia hissed, grey eyes dark with hatred as she watched the man step out from the shadows just as he had two and a half years ago. "In case you missed the memo, you're supposed to be _dead_."

The illusionary man just smirked behind his damned beak-like mask.

"Not in here, I'm not." The Taoist gunman replied, just as Lia caught sight of another figure emerging from the shadows.

An icy feeling trickled down her spine as the figure stepped out and she saw the newcomer's face, and Lia couldn't stop herself from taking a step back in shock.

" _You_." Lia whispered despite herself as she stared with wide, traumatized eyes at the dark-haired figure before her. "You're dead. I killed you!"

Katashi Touma just smiled widely and he repeated Durham's words with that cocky, deranged smile she loathed.

"Not in here, I'm not. Never will be..." He tapped his temple, indicating Lia's mind, as he let out a gleeful cackle. "In here."


	25. Warp World

_Meanwhile_

Train frowned as he looked around the hospital he'd found himself in. How exactly he'd ended up here he wasn't quite sure (well, he knew _who_ had set this up) but Train had the distinct feeling he wasn't going to like whatever he found here. Not one bit.

His misgivings were proven true not ten seconds later.

"NO!"

Train's head snapped to the side as he heard the same shrill shriek that had haunted him since the first time he'd heard Lia's screams in that hospital less than a month ago. His finger was already on the trigger of his Hades as Train whipped around to sight the source of Lia's pain. None of it was real exactly, he knew that, but if the heat from the desert had been any indication, anything that attacked Lia was most certainly capable of harming him in this world as well.

What he saw, however, froze Train in his tracks and he could only watch in almost complete helplessness as he witnessed a scene eerily similar to the one from a few weeks ago.

"Keep her down!"

A doctor shouted from inside the emergency medical room as Lia thrashed on the bed, fighting violently against the hands that attempted in vain to keep her still. Her appearance only added to Train's heartbreak as her screams rang around him.

Lia looked like absolute hell, her long blue hair lathered in blood and for some reason a little patchy where it looked as if her hair had been pulled or burnt. The left side of her head was covered in blood-soaked bandages, probably from a reopened wound due to Lia's hysterics and, judging from the bit of skin peeking out on her neck, due to some form of third-degree burns. Her face and arms were also covered in cuts and minor burns, but most disturbing were the blotches of purple and red bruises that seemed to cover almost every inch of her skin.

Lia was apparently immune to this fact, however, as she fought violently against the nurses and doctors trying to heal her, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to escape whatever nightmares were trapping her in her mind.

"No!"

Lia continued screaming, and a nurse cried desperately, "Doctor, needle!"

"Let me go!"

"Here, help me!"

"NO!"

"Watch out!"

"Train! Saya!"

"Keep her steady!"

" _TRAIN_!"

Train's hands fisted tightly and he swore someone was going to pay as he watched Lia scream for him, each cry tearing at his heart, until the drugs took effect and she fell unconscious at last.

Outside the room and standing beside Train were two men whom Train only now paid close attention to. One had his arms folded tightly across his chest while the other stood more at ease with his hands folded behind his back as both men watched the room from behind the viewing window. Despite their close proximity, it seemed no-one could see him - as though Train were merely a spectator in a dream… although this was quickly becoming clearly more a nightmare than a dream.

Train remained standing by in silent horror when Jenos - his jaw clenched so tightly his muscle was jumping - turned to face Belze.

"Where is he?" Jenos asked, his tone even but deadly and cold as an Arctic wind. His arms tightened even further around his chest, as though he were fighting the urge to charge out of the hospital.

Belze remained fairly impassive in the face of the younger man's anger, although the Vice-Captain's eyes held a hint of sympathy as he looked down at the furious brother of the grieving girl now lying unconscious on the hospital bed before them.

"Black Cat disappeared after breaking into headquarters to reclaim his handgun. We are, of course, searching for him but…"

Jenos's lip curled at his superior's words while Belze trailed off tactfully. They both knew that Chronos's priority at the moment was not the traitor that had not killed a single soul as he escaped his masters; no, the priority was Lia's attackers and Anubis's killers who were still at large and the suspected leader, Creed Diskenth. There was no need for it to be spoken aloud; Jenos was furious enough as it was.

As if to prove this fact, Jenos spat viciously, "So he comes back for his weapon and _not-_ "

Jenos cut himself off, glaring moodily at a corner. If looks had the power to expel the energy placed behind them, the potted plant in the corner of the room would have exploded with the force of a nuclear bomb for Jenos's expression was uncharacteristically dark and dangerous. Belze let the younger man stew, simply standing in silence while Jenos contemplated the many ways he could kill the man who had broken his baby sister's heart and at the worst possible time at that.

"And the woman? This Saya Minatsuki?" Jenos asked at last.

Belze shook his head.

"There was nothing to be done for her. According to the local police, she was already dead by the time they were alerted."

"But Creed didn't finish her off?" Jenos asked slowly, speaking more to himself while his brow furrowed in thought. "Even though we're fairly certain he was the one who attacked her... From what I've heard of him, he wouldn't have left her in one piece once he started. So he was interrupted."

Belze paused as though weighing his words before he responded.

"It seems that way."

Jenos smiled bitterly, grim understanding shining in his darkened gaze.

"So. She was his choice in the end. And yet, it's still _his_ name Lia continues to call." Jenos muttered as he watched his sister twitch minutely, the powerful drugs unable to completely quench the strength of her grief and consequent hysteria.

"Ungrateful brat."

"Which one of them?" Belze asked mildly, and Jenos turned away.

"Both of them." He replied before he walked away.

Belze let the younger man go without a word - Lia wouldn't be waking any time soon and Jenos needed to let off some steam.

* * *

Lia spun, flipped back and leapt off building walls as she avoided the barrage of Durham's ki-bullets. Katashi fired off lightning bolts every once in a while as well, apparently just for something to do while he watched with rapt attention as Lia swiveled and dodged all their attacks.

"Dance, little lady!" Durham crowed as Lia was forced to simultaneously spin and twist into a duck as two of Durham's ki-shots came at her too closely for her to jump out of the way.

Lia dodged the next shots that Durham fired her way, neatly avoiding all the bullets. The cursed gunner had yet to use the gun hidden in the mask over his mouth - which had been the cause of her failure two and a half years ago - but Lia knew it would only be a matter of time.

She glanced at Katashi, where the man was standing by and simply watching with amusement, and her eyes narrowed. It was now or never.

Lia spun as Durham fired another energy ball. But she went what seemed to be the wrong way and as she moved, she felt another Ki bullet heading right for her. Lia had almost no reaction time left before it exploded in a ball of energy, puncturing the very ground where Lia had stood.

"Now I've got you!" Durham shouted, eyes dancing with mad glee.

But he froze as Lia's Elysium, in rifle form, touched his temple.

"I got _you_." Lia said coldly, not even scathed while the ground where she had been just a second ago was still smoking from the mini crater Durham's energy ball had created.

Before Durham could react in any way, not even able to swing his arm or head around, Lia pulled the trigger.

* * *

Train started as he now found himself in a hospital recovery room, and his heart clenched while his brows knitted at the sight before him.

It was clear that some time had passed since the emergency room incident. Lia still looked terrible, sickly-looking and too thin with dark purple shadows under her haunted eyes. Her hair, however, seemed to have been washed by someone that probably wasn't her if her dirty fingernails were any indication, and the bruises on her skin had now faded into various shades of yellow and green. The bandage was still there on her head, but it seemed that they had repaired the rest of the skin on her face so as to leave no scars. After all, a face as beautiful as Lia's was an asset to Chronos - they wouldn't want it marred.

Beside her bed was a psychiatrist that Train vaguely remembered from his Chronos days; he'd never seen the woman himself but there were plenty of other broken souls in the organization who had been forced into therapy at some point or another.

"How are you feeling?"

Lia didn't respond but the psychiatrist went on, undeterred.

"Do you feel ready to discuss what happened that night?"

Silence.

"Miss Hazard, you will never be able to find peace if you cannot move past the ordeals you were forced through."

No reaction.

"Perhaps you wish to know what has become of Train Heartnet?"

That got a slight reaction and Lia turned her head slightly to stare at the psychiatrist though her expression was still relatively blank. The psychiatrist nodded.

"Of course, you must be concerned about your former mentor." The psychiatrist said soothingly, although it was obvious that the woman knew there had been more between Lia and Train. Which meant the Elders knew as well. A tiny part of Train mentally grimaced as he weighed what that meant, what actions could have been taken against Lia. Because of him.

"It must be painful, knowing he has turned from Chronos. Knowing he betrayed you and left without even a goodbye."

No response though a slight flicker of something appeared in Lia's eyes. The psychiatrist tilted her head as she peered at Lia.

"Perhaps we can discuss the reason Heartnet left? Miss Say-?"

The reaction the psychiatrist got was instantaneous - too much so.

Train flinched as Lia lunged suddenly with the grace and power of a panther, the IV stand beside her falling with a crash. But he couldn't quite pity the psychiatrist even as alarms blared and nurses and guards came running in to pry Lia away from the psychiatrist. They weren't quite fast enough nor was the psychiatrist's basic Chronos training in self-defense anywhere near enough to help her. By the time the guards pulled Lia off, not three minutes after she had first attacked, Lia had already broken the psychiatrist's right hand, arm and a few ribs and scratched deep wounds on the older woman's face. One had even gone through an eyelid though Lia had had enough control not to actually damage the eye. After all, she only wanted to get a message across - not be killed for treason.

"Write _that_ down in your report." Lia spat viciously at the traumatized woman before her, before she was forced into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

Durham's body collapsed while Lia twisted out of the way as a bolt of lightning came flashing down to strike where she had been seconds before.

She turned to face Katashi, her face smooth and cold as ice while the Taoist straightened himself fully for the first time since he'd appeared. Katashi sneered, looking from Durham's fallen form to Lia.

"Well, well, well." He drawled, his dark eyes never leaving Lia's grey ones. "Looks like the little girl's grown up a little."

Another flash of lightning came speeding down at her and Lia dodged while Katashi called menacingly, "But you're still not a match for me. Let's see how long you can play with the big boys!"

* * *

At first, Train couldn't understand what he was seeing this time as the scene around him changed yet again. And then, with alarming clarity he realized what it was.

His gold eyes widened, and before he even fully knew what he was doing, Hades was in his left hand and he was firing at the two dark-haired males in the dirty, abandoned alleyway.

His bullets did nothing to the illusions however, and Train's jaw set. His eyes flashed with pure fury as Train watched the men through the rain that fell steadily down as if the sky were crying as it bore witness to the evil below. A man Train recognized as the Taoist gunman he had previously fought and killed about half a year ago (Durham Glaster) stood near the entrance to the narrow street, playing with his guns in pure boredom while his 'friend' continued to press physically down on a bloodied and burnt, severely injured young woman lying on the wet ground with her clothes torn aside - a young woman with long blue hair.

* * *

"Ngh!" Lia groaned, before she glared up at the man straddling her.

"Release me." She snarled savagely, but Katashi just laughed while the ground smoked where Lia had been a second ago before she'd barely dodged the lightning strike. Unfortunately, she hadn't been as quick in reacting when Katashi suddenly lunged at her, hence her current predicament.

Katashi leant down and he purred, "Feisty, just like I remember."

He chortled, eyes gleaming with a mix of desire and bloodlust that almost made Lia hurl as she recalled the last time she had seen the same expression in the Japanese man's eyes.

"And you remember how I like them feisty. There's something so satisfactory about _breaking_ that."

"Never." Lia hissed. "You never succeeded and you won't ever succeed. If I have to remove your miserable head from your body one hundred times over, I _will_."

"Never say never, Hazard." Katashi laughed.

Lia bucked, almost succeeding in throwing the Japanese man off - but he had anticipated her move and (although her movement had been swift and powerful) Katashi was just able to hold on that he pinned her back down. Lia snarled in frustration and anger, and Katashi's smile widened even as the malicious, crazy glint in his eyes grew brighter.

"It's nothing personal." Katashi taunted and Lia's teeth ground at the same words coming from his mouth that he had used two and half years ago.

* * *

The scene before Train had shifted yet again, and for a very brief moment he was grateful - standing by helplessly while his beloved was in so much pain, was violated in a way no-one should be, had been unbearable.

But the scene that greeted him this time hit him like a truck and any small relief he had felt vanished.

"Lia!"

Train's whispered horror was echoed by Jenos's yelling as the Chronos Number pulled an unconscious Lia out from the bathtub.

"Lia! Dammit!"

Jenos dragged his sister onto the bathroom floor, knocking over the empty bottle of pills that had been lying on the edge of the bathtub in the process, before proceeding to quickly perform CPR on Lia's abnormally pale body that still bore faint hints of the ugly bruises that had covered them before. The burns on her face were completely repaired however, creating a sickening contrast with her abused body.

Train felt bile rise in his mouth as he watched Jenos press his mouth over Lia's and blow air into her before he began to press on her chest.

"Come on." Jenos muttered as he pumped on his sister's chest, anxiously staring down at her face for any sign of life. "Come on, Lia, please… Don't do this to me. Don't die on me. Don't do this… come on..."

At last, Lia began to cough and spew up water, convulsing slightly in the process. Jenos turned her immediately on her side, letting her body expel as much water as it could while he swiftly pulled out his phone and hit number 2 on the speeddial.

"Captain, I need medical for Lia - now." Jenos said urgently the moment Sephiria picked up. "Please, Seph-nee. She tried to kill herself."

Sephiria hung up instantly, and Jenos wrapped Lia's shivering form in a towel, knowing that Sephiria would be sending help immediately. He just had to wait… if only it wasn't one of the hardest things he had to do in his life as he held his freezing sister close.

"God, Lia." Jenos muttered as he stared down at Lia where she was trembling, still unconscious, in his arms. "Do you really hate the Numbers so much you'd choose death rather than become one?"

Train could only watch with an aching heart as Jenos bent his head over his sister's unmoving one, and then the scene swirled, shifting as if in a dream.

Once everything cleared, Train found himself standing once more in a hospital waiting area. Jenos stood, watching Lia sleep through the looking window. This time, it was Sephiria who stood beside the distraught brother, the young woman's clear eyes on the older Hazard sibling and the only sound for a long time was the heart monitor as it beeped faintly in time with Lia's weakened heart.

"She will recover, Jenos." Sephiria spoke at length, indicating Lia. "I fear it was the shock of the news so soon after Black Cat's departure and the death of Saya Minatsuki that was the cause of her lapse."

"Shock? She tried to kill herself because she was about to become a Number." Jenos argued. "She's not cut out for it, we both _know_ that. Yes, she has the skills but she doesn't have the ruthlessness it takes; the ability to accept the brutality in exchange for serving the greater good. She thinks with her heart, a heart that I fear has already been broken too much. I won't see her hurt any more, Seph-nee; I can't."

"She is already greatly altered, Jenos, even if you don't want to see that."

Sephiria's voice was firm but not unkind and there was even a hint of pity in her eyes as she looked at Jenos.

"As you say, her heart has become too damaged. She is no longer the girl you raised and I'm sorry to say I don't believe she ever could be again."

Jenos turned his head away, but he inhaled sharply at Sephiria's next words.

"If she does not accept the honour the Elders have placed on her, Julia will be deemed a traitor."

Jenos glanced at Sephiria sharply, and the Captain softened at the desperation and confliction that danced across Jenos's face. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Sephiria spoke in a kinder tone.

"She will learn. Guide her - only _you_ can do that. Let her see there are still some things worth living for."

"I won't be able to fill what _he_ was." Jenos muttered darkly, his gaze on the ground. "I'd never heard her as happy as she was when she was talking about him whenever we talked on the phone. And I've never seen her like _this_."

He gestured to where the deathly pale wisp of a woman lay, and Sephiria sighed.

"Perhaps not. But you are all she has left now. Let that be enough for her."

The scene swirled around Train once more, but this time it was as if a fog had descended over everything. Train shook his head, his jaw still tight with emotions he dared not release just yet, and he looked around warily. What was Doctor planning next, Train wondered. As if it were not enough to have extracted such memories from Lia - probably Doctor was able to do such a thing now that Lia was inside his warp world - what other horrors could the man have planned now?

" _Train..._ "

Train's head jerked up at the familiar voice, and he looked wildly about for the source.

' _It's impossible… is this another trick?_ ' He wondered, when Saya's soft voice called again more urgently, " _Train, Lia needs you. Here-_ "

Train looked up, eyes going wide when he saw a ghostly hand appearing from the sky down toward him.

It could be a trap… but…

Train reached up and his heart knew the truth as he felt the warm, ghostly touch of a friendly hand around his.

* * *

Katashi was still laughing when Lia pulled her ultimate move.

It wasn't one she used often, mostly because she rarely needed it. But the Taoist before her had bested her once and - even in this dream world - she wasn't about to let him do so again. In a move that mimicked the one she had used to ultimately defeat Katashi years ago (months after their first battle), Lia lifted Elysium.

This Katashi was prepared, having already seen the outcome of the fight from Lia's memory apparently, and Katashi fired dual lightning strikes to knock back Lia's blade and to strike her left side where he expected she would roll away. But he was in for a surprise as Lia instead collapsed her blade and fired her rifle, releasing three consecutive bullets.

Katashi flinched, momentarily confused as the bullets went completely wide, before he leapt up as he realized the bullets had _rebounded_ off the cobbled streets and nearby building walls. He dodged the first bullet but not even someone far more skilled than the lightning Taoist would have been able to avoid the next two.

"ARGH!" The Japanese man exclaimed as the second bullet pierced his left knee, rendering him immobile, while the third and final one punctured his right shoulder almost simultaneously. The reflected bullets had created a trap wherein he couldn't escape, and Katashi swore - only to freeze as he felt a familiar cold metal against his neck.

It was the exact same feeling as two years ago and it was the last thing he felt as Lia gave him no chance to react. Katashi didn't even have time to conjure another of his lightning blasts before he was dead as Lia swung around, turning her weapon with her.

She didn't even look back - she didn't need to. She'd clearly felt the muscles and bone tearing under her blade and a series of small thuds followed by one louder thud of a body hitting the ground told her all she needed to know.

"That… was personal." Lia muttered.

Without looking at the beheaded body behind her, Lia made to walk forward; only to pitch forward onto her hands and knees as she started vomiting on the ground. Shivering violently, Lia pushed her hair shakily behind her ear and she tried to fight the ringing in her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut.

But it was no good.

Seeing Katashi again and reliving parts of that horrific night; recalling the morning she had awoken (days after being found and rescued by Sephiria, who had arrived just in time to save her from being killed by Katashi even if the Captain had been too late to stop his other actions and had been unable to defeat them due to her concern of protecting Lia first); learning as soon as she awoke that Saya was dead and Train had left her behind; remembering how she'd struggled with the PTSD and growing depression as her belief in Train waned and her abandonment sank in; flashing back to the day she had been informed that she was to replace No. VI after his tragic death at Creed's hands, to be a Number like Train had been. Like she had never wanted to be.

It was too much, the hopelessness, despair and pain that had almost killed her back then; that had only grown since as she had completed task after task as a Number, a position she'd accepted for her brother's sake after his panic at finding her almost dead; that she had forced herself to repress for her own sanity; that she had since managed to keep locked under control so long as she was conscious. All of it was now brought sharply to the forefront of her mind.

And like with every relapse she had had since the terrible incident two years ago, that despair opened the floodgates for everything else. Lia clutched her head, whimpering as the festering wounds in her heart, in her very soul, sent spasm upon spasm of pain wracking through her. It was as if she had been on full-body anesthesia only for the drug to wear off abruptly in the middle of a heart-surgery. An indescribable pain tore through her very heart, a heart she had tried so hard time and time again to cut out just so she could escape that same pain.

"Stop..."

Lia whispered as the faces that haunted her almost daily since she had taken up her position as a Number began to flash passed in her mind's eye.

"Let me go…"

Katashi's face flashed in her mind, laughing with mad desire and dangerous bloodlust before his head fell to the ground and rolled away; Durham, with his infuriating smirk that twisted into cackling glee as his beak-like mask opened; Anubis, parts of him missing as he lay in a pool of his own blood; Saya, her gaze empty and missing the energy that had embodied the woman in life as she lay stabbed through the way she had been described to have been by Belze.

"Forgive me..."

But they never did. The faces of all the people she had killed in cold blood followed Saya's lifeless one as they always did, one by one.

"Please..."

One of many dead politicians. Another dead businessman. A female assassin whose red dress did nothing to hide the blood seeping out from the deep scythe wound in her back after a failed attempt on one of Chronos's politicians. More businessmen.

" _-s!_ "

None of them had deserved to die. Especially none of the innocents that had paid the hefty price Chronos laid out, for nothing.

" _-les!_ "

The face of a dead little girl who had gotten caught in the crossfire in one of her missions lingered in her mind, and Lia clutched her head.

"NO!"

" _-ules! Jules!_ "

Lia's head jerked up and her eyes snapped open at the shout, a cry for her that she realized now had been coming steadily towards her.

"Trai-?"

Lia began, turning toward the source of the call. But she was cut off as a set of strong arms wrapped around her and Lia found herself pulled into a painfully familiar embrace.

"Jules." Train breathed, burying his face into her hair while his arms held her tight as the guilt of knowing just how he had failed her before overwhelmed him.

"Jules… I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me."

Tears filled her eyes and Julia burrowed her head into Train's chest the way she had ached to do for so long that she had forgotten what it was to live without that pain. And now, like a balm being spread on an open wound, she felt his warmth spreading.

Before she knew it, Julia was weeping into Train's chest the way she should have so long ago. As she ought to have the night Saya had been murdered and Julia's spirit mangled. The night their life as they had known it had ended forever.

*A/N If you or anyone you know has ever been sexually attacked or abused, please call your local help hotlines. Know it is not your fault. It is not a weakness to ask for help, it is the first step of healing. I pray that none of you or your friends and family ever have to deal with men or women with so much evil inside of them.

Song of the Day: **Requiem** from Tasogare Otome x Amnesia. The link is: /3jmFVJwMW-s


End file.
